Story of a Twili-Daydreamer
by RosieCake
Summary: Hello, my name is Rosa Lynnia and I'm dead, or I'm supposed to be. You see, it began with one white, glowing butterfly and my insane cat named Dusk. -Real world girl falls into the world of One Piece- But with my own twist- OCs
1. Chapter 1

Death Brings Piece

Loud winds screeched outside as I sat in my room yawning.

"Wonder how long this will last?" I grumbled, blinking lazily. A blizzard was going on while I tried to sleep.

I watched the window freeze sitting on my bed starring at it. After a second, I rubbed my face as I rolled off it. Walking towards my desk turning on my lamp and grab a pencil.

Glancing at the window the blizzard was beating on. I started to draw a picture of Jack Frost and staying there for a good long hour.

_'It's been going on since yesterday.'_ I thought, erasing a line.

I groaned. I leaned back on my cold chair and rubbed my eyes.

My parents went on a cruise to the Bahamas with the twins while I stayed home.

"They'll be back when winter ends." I mumbled, biting my pencil.

My parents didn't like the cold, not one bit always went to somewhere warm instead.

As for me I enjoyed cold weathers more than warm and preferred to stay behind. I liked being alone, when the twins were born; I've been the shadow of the home.

I was eight at that time when they both came home in my mother's arms and now that I'm 16, they barely notice me.

School isn't as dandy either. I mean that I don't get along with others and when I say I don't get along with others is not just being friends.

I had friends 'hence had', they just back-stabbed me for the cool crowd and made-fun of me.  
>Couldn't trust much people after that and got the label loner. Being alone all the time.<p>

I didn't care.

Who am I kidding? It hurt, it just hurt and I let it go on.

My parents shrugged it off when I try to tell them about it, kept saying 'just don't pay attention to them' and other stuff I didn't want to hear.

Along with the teachers too and over time I began to not care at all. It just annoyed me how they push me aside like eraser shavings.

So every time I'm at school, I always say this to myself and feel better, just a little.

_'If you care less, you will be a lot happier.'_

So far it helps me through the days. So far.

School is canceled because of the blizzard which made me happy.

I don't have to face the kids at school so much and I'll be able to catch up on my reading.

Heh. Look at me telling you all this rather boring crap, I bet you skipped the stuff and continued reading or just stopped.

Well on with the actual story of where I have one hell of a dream.

I yawned again as sleep's claws were digging in on me. I looked up at the clock. "4 am." I mumbled.

I shut off my lamp getting up and it was completely dark. I crept to my bed using the dim light from outside and climbed on.

The blizzard finally dies down, the wind stopped blowing as hard and I could get some shut eye. I thought I was asleep when I found myself in an odd place. It was out right bright and had odd looking flowers.

"This is different…" I mumbled as I stood up and walked around. I saw a huge herd of colorful butterflies flutter by. I smiled as some landed on me. On my hands, head, shoulders, and face even on my stomach.

_'If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up.'_I thought, feeling at peace even if it won't last long.

As if on cue I heard loud stomping from behind and looked to see what it was.

The butterflies left, flying away in the trees and disappeared. The bright blue sky turned jet black.

I gulped when I saw the source of the stomping. It looked just like that monster from the movie clover field.

My eyes widened in horror as it crawled closer. I took off at full speed. Well tried because something worst was happening.

_'I'm in a nightmare running in slow motion!'_  
>I was scared beyond belief as it was getting closer and closer, crawling. I didn't even take one step!<p>

It was ready to eat me as I closed my eyes. I jerked up on my bed, gripping the sheets taking short breaths.

I breathed heavily as I looked around my room and shook my head. The blizzard was gone and the sky was still covered with gray clouds.

I got off, heading towards the bathroom and wash off the sweat on my face with cold water.

Drying my face, I noticed the mirror as I saw my reflection. My hazel eyes clashing with another from brown to ash green. I was starting to get a headache. I moved to the bath and turn on the water.

_'Might as well just take a bath while I'm in here maybe I'll feel better.'_ I thought, taking off my pj's.

Feeling drowsy from the rude wakeup call by my nightmare, I stepped in the bath.

After minutes and thinking gone by, I got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me and headed for my bedroom. I dressed into my grey shirt, shorts, knee high socks, and boots.

I glanced at the clock. "4 pm." I said. I dried my light brown hair feeling some type of relief.

Sitting back down at my desk and continued to work on my drawing, occasionally reading a book or manga, two more or so.

Chewing on my pencil to think of something else to draw, I looked at a One Piece manga and went to grab it when I heard my door creak.

"Meow." I saw my pet cat mew, walking over to me and brush his tail against my leg. "Dusk, how come you're here?" I asked as I picked him up and put him on my lap. '_Where have you been?' _I thought.

I felt his cold paw's touch as he climbs my shoulder and curled by my neck. I scratched behind his ear, he purred and looked at my drawings. "Meow." Dusk said making a mark on my paper, I smiled.

Dusk has the tendency to disappear when bad weather occurs, for example like yesterday and no one notices but me. When he does I tried following him but manage to lose me and I had to wait until he comes back. I don't know where he really goes but always comes back sometimes by door or...window, I have no idea how he gets there.

"Meow..." He said as he poked my eye!

"What was that for?" I said, holding my eye as Dusk jumped down and ran out my room. I went after him as I smacked right into an open door...must have forgot to close it.

"Oow..." I groaned rubbing my face as I saw something white passed by me when Dusk jumped trying to caught it. _'A butterfly? Here? From my dream?_'I thought watching it fly away from Dusk.

Then something weird happen as Dusk and I followed it, it phased through the wall...causing ripples.

_'Okay, Freaky.'_I looked at it, trying to figure it out but my head started to hurt.

"Dusk, don't follow it!" I said as he went through small door way, I put on my white sweater...hey I was in a hurry...and went outside to get my Dusk.

I saw the white butterfly in the distance while Dusk kept jumping at it and me sprinting after him. But men...were they far and fast. I ran through the snow trying to grab Dusk, failing at each attempt.

Before I knew it we were at a frozen lake, the sun's rays could barely pass through the tall trees. I've never been here before and I noticed it now. I walked faster to where Dusk went ahead. I quickly stopped at my tracks as Dusk stopped for a second and the white butterfly, leaving a white hue behind flying to the center the lake and stay.

The butterfly was just fluttering in the center. The lake was large but you could see the lining around it by the ground level. It was frozen, having a chilling breeze when the wind blew and my breathing was very visible.

"What is it waiting for?" I said but quickly pushed it away, when I noticed Dusk step on the ice surface. "DUSK! No!" I yelled for him as he walked on it, balancing on his claws and shivering looking at the glowing butterfly.

I went over to him and tried grabbing him by his tail but he got too far. "Dusk..." I muttered getting back up, slowly and I do mean slowly step on the ice.

I know it's frozen or even frozen solid but you can never be too careful as I walked closer to my cat.

"One step at a time, Rosa..." I whispered.

-Crack!-

"Oh no..." I muttered as I ran to Dusk seeing the ice crack and shatter, I leaped and gripped Dusk close.

"MEOW! Meow!" He yelped, clawing my hands as we plunged into the cold water.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, when I felt ice slam my head. I sink into the lakes depths, losing air as Dusk's small frame went limp and all I saw was the white butterfly flutter into the water.

Everything became dark.

...

It's so cold… I can't bear it… its freezing. My body feels so heavy… I can't feel anything.

Am I dead?

I tried opening my eyes…I couldn't if I did and all I saw…is…darkness. Pitch black void but I looked down…seeing nothing but my once peach skin turn pale white…I'm still freezing…so cold. I tried to speak but my voice didn't sound. I can't hear. It's so silent speak or feel anything…I couldn't.

Am I dead?

I don't know where I am…

I am dead.

I saw something appear from far away. It came closer, it was white and images started to appear around me as it got closer. Images of people flashed by rapidly continuing with menace footage, the white fog engulfed me as I fell through it. I was panicking, I can't move, cement solid to the bone.

But the white light blinded my eyes as I smacked back into reality. My vision is blurred, I can see...

"..W-where…am I-I?" I mumbled…tasting dried…blood. _'Blood…' _I thought. I felt sand?

The sun blinded my eyes making them hurt more. When they were adjusted to the light, I looked around.

_'Where is this place? Didn't I fall into that lake?' _I thought lying on my back, feeling like crap.

_'Blood? How did-? What happened?' _I kept thinking. When something smacked me in my face, I jerked up quickly and my eyes snapped opened.

"DUSK!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead Is the New Alive**

"Dusk!"

I yelled getting up but only to stop in mid movement, when a shock of pain surged through my body. "Ahh!" I winced in pain, holding my side.

When the pain slowly dies down, I opened my eyes, and looked at my surroundings. "This is…not...the lake." I mumbled, numbly getting up. I noted four things in the process.

1) No snow.

2) No lake.

3) No Dusk.

4) I'm alive.

"W-where am I?" I whispered, looking in each direction from where I was standing. It was the exact opposite from where I was before and...It was just plain freaky. Dusk was nowhere to be found neither was the freaky butterfly and I so happened to be on this little island. I walked around the place, to see if Dusk was somewhere else and kept limping. "Okay...maybe I'm dreaming this..." I said but tasted blood again.

"What the?" I mumbled as I stopped walking and put my finger on the inside of my mouth. I winced in slight pain. I took it out to see blood on the tips of them. "How?" I looked up then back to where I was standing before and forward. "That's weird...I felt pain..." I mumbled dazed trying to figure out what happened.

After a moment, I rubbed my face and sighed. "Dusk! Where did you go?" I shouted weakly as I started walking, though every inch of me was aching with each step I took and felt a throb of pain from my headache. I guess thinking was too much, suddenly I started to feel sick and these...disconfigure things started to appear before me.

I rapidly blinked thinking they would go away but it only got worse and worse in each second. "Ahhh! What is this? Schizophrenia!" I yelled as I saw them get near me.

"Stop!" I went running around in a crazed fashion on this small island I had been was washed onto. I saw nothing but ocean, ocean, and more ocean. Those things came after me; I didn't dare to look back. I just stopped when a pulse of pain shocked my face where I hit a lone palm tree.

"...Now, how I did manage to hit a single tree head on?" I mumbled, sounding rasp.

I swallowed and blinked trying to comprehend what I was doing here and stared up at the blue sky, listening to the waves.

_I followed a glowing butterfly._  
><em>Dusk chased after it leading to a lake.<em>  
><em>He tried to walk over it and the ice cracked.<em>  
><em>I fell in trying to save him and drowned.<em>

"...Huh..." I breathed, slowing getting up in pain. "And now I'm here and breathing." I mumbled, turned around to face the tree, grabbing it and started to bang my head, repeatedly. "This. Doesn't. Make. Sense!" I said with each hit. As the last one was a harder hit, I held my forehead.

"Ow." I mumbled, falling to the ground on my knees and slid my head against the tree. RUMBLE_._I felt the ground shake violently.

"What now?" I said a bit low, feeling like I was about to cry. When a giant mountain of water shot up from ocean in front the island, revealing a..._'O my god!'_ My mouth hung open and my eyes felt like saucers as I stared at the creature in disbelief. "No way is this happening..." I said, barely a whisper.

It was that chicken sea-king thing from...One Piece and It was heading straight at me, mouth wide. With a look that gave me one bad feeling at the pit of my stomach.

I don't know what the hell is going on right now but the sky was changing to a crimson shade of color. "NO!" I screamed as I quickly got up and sprint the hell out the way. I nearly tripped almost sprain my ankle but ran and ignored the pain surging through my head.

I started to cry in fear and I couldn't stop it, the creature just took a huge piece of the island with it as it came up again.

"This cannot be happening!" I yelled louder, with balled fists. Then I started to lose balance as the island...sank?

I was panicking as I ran away from the raising water and made quick turns. "This is NOT happening!" I yelled louder again. As I yelled that sentence, it started to rain...not the clear rain...it was red rain and everything seem to slow down as it was harder to breath.

Then that exact moment, the chicken sea-king appeared under me taking me up in the air on top of its head.

I felt the air pressure on me deepen and water soaked my back. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed in a sharp tone.

I couldn't see, rain hitting my face and the air pressure increased when the creature still shot up in the air. It quickly halted and I could breath, it was a complete nightmare...and I had many.

I felt sheer terror, despair and trembling at this time wishing it to end right now. The chicken sea-king went back for yet another dive into the ocean again and I felt great trepidation as I fell to the water, feeling so horrified.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, not caring if I hurt my throat in the process. I held my head in agony as the water smacked me causing a stinging pain. As rushing water came into my mouth, ears and nose.

"AHHH..." My screams were dying down as my last breath of air escaped me. My body felt heavy as I stared at the surface on the red-tint blue sea, feeling lifeless...again. My vision blacked out. Nothing.

Silence.

_'Make it stop...'_

Heartbeat.

_'Please...'_

Heartbeat.

_'Please, make it stop...'_

Heartbeat.

_'MAKE IT STOP, PLEASE!'_

_..._

'GASP!' I shot up, my eyes wide open and arms flailing upward as I tried sitting up. I fell on my back with a soft landing and breathing irregularly. I closed shut my eyes and put my arm on them, blocking the sun. I swallowed hard, feeling as how my throat was dry, hurting to swallow. "…where am I?" I could say but it was scratchy as I sat up and looked around.

Seeing I'm in a room I never seen before, feeling the bed I was in and felt dried tear stains on my face.

"…Was that all a dream? Nightmare?" I mumbled, putting my hands on my head. Then I heard footsteps coming from the door as I looked over to who had entered, a middle-aged woman with ash blonde hair and dark blue eyes came in.

"Hello, you're awake." She said smiling happily, holding a tray of food. She walked over to me, setting the tray down and she spoke.

She looked at me and smiled warmly, "How are you feeling?" I seemed to have relaxed and answered, "I'm...good. Thanks for asking..." She put a hand on my shoulder. "We found you passed out by the shore, Is everything alright?" The woman looked worried as I nodded.

"Yes, I um...thank you..." I replied, wearily. The lady smiled. "Okay, well here's some food. Eat up." And with she left the room.

_'Passed out...by the shore...'_ I thought, worriedly but I am okay right now. I slowly grabbed the tray of rice and curry, eating it a bit...too fast burning my tongue. "Owe..." I groaned, putting the tray back and move my legs to the side of the bed. My toes touched the wooden floor as I suddenly gripped the bed side.

I was going to stand up and thank the woman properly but stopped when fuzzy spots appeared, when my head started to ache. I held my head in pain as my mind pictured something.

_"I remember what you had said before Rosa, it was only one." An elderly man said as a small girl looked up at him, a small smile came on her face. "Okay now, let's go explore the island some more! How's that?" The elderly man asked getting up. The small girl__jumped up yelling, "Yeah!" running around the giant tree but stopped in her tracks. She looked ahead and saw three to four more trees on the ground._

_"GRANDPA!"_

"...What was that?" I barely could say as my headache disappeared. I blinked and shook my head getting over that moment, standing up. I stood up on my feet and wobbled a bit feeling weak, I guess my legs fell asleep too. "Damn…" I used the wall as support getting my balance back when I heard talking from the other side of the half open door.

"Helen…Did you hear?" It sounded like guy...he asked, where I stand glancing at door. "They still have that pirate hunter at that marine base..." He said lowly to...I'm guessing was Helen in the hallway. I quietly walked over and hid by the wall to listen in on them. _'Pirate hunter?'_They continued to talk, "Really? They didn't kill him already?" Helen said as the guy nodded.

"I heard their going to execute him soon." He said to Helen looking surprised as he nodded again, walking away with her talking about other useless stuff.

"Execute him?" I said, biting my thumb, "...What the hell is going on?" I continued as the new information sinked in. _'...Am I really dead? But I'm alive.'_I thought, dropping down to the wooden floor. "What's going on?" I mumbled again, barely audible.

Then realization hit me, first that...giant chicken sea king, the beaten up island, now pirate hunter...and execute him thing.

"There's no way..." I said, gripping my stomach now feeling that I'm going to throw up but a sudden shock coursed through of Dusk's voice ringed in my head and I quickly stood back up, _'No time to cry and be scared.'_I looked around the room, spotting a cup of water by the tray.

"I...didn't see that..." Grabbing the glass of water, I quickly pour it in the bottle that was on the floor and opened a window, quickly writing a thank you note.

I looked toward the now open window and ran to it, jumping on the window sill bending to fit, flying right out. I quickly started regretting it. "Crud!" I slammed against the building next to it and fell right into...trash bags.

"Ugh! Gross..." I said feeling something gooey, I never knew I could jump so fast and run as I did in a matter of seconds. "I am never doing that again!" I said, running away to get that gross feeling off.

I slowed down to catch my breath for running who knows how long and saw people were looking at me, weirdly. I felt quite embarrassed at this and I tried to speak to a person about where I am but they didn't answer me. So I just walked around aimlessly of a place I never have seen before yet it seemed so...similar until a rather tall menacing gate appeared.

I got a better view of it and It was really just a large tower, surrounded with tall walls but it was menacing.

It was tall and…I'm small.

"Pretty big…I've only seen this in...One piece...anime..." I whispered in disbelief as I stared at it. _'No way, No how.'_I thought, feeling the cold bottle of water in my hand. "No way, can't be..." My eyes widen as images of what happened flashed my mind.

I scanned the wall thoroughly, still in disbelief on what my conclusion is to where I am. Then I gripped the bottle seeing Marines written in big green letters, my eyes were starting to hurt.

I shook my head. "There's just no way...but that sea-king...no, a dream...but I'm not home." I rambled, trying to make sense of this whole fiasco. "It could be...I have to stop jumping into conclusions...like this." Looking at the dirt ground then back at the wall with caution. "Dusk..." Worry came, seeing that Dusk wasn't with me. I sighed, heavily.

"Only one way to find out..." I said, biting my lip in worry. I started to climb the wall but I slipped and my chin hit a stone. "That hurt." I said rubbing my chin. Trying again I fell again then again and again then again hurting different limps.

"Why can't I climb this damn wall?" I yelled. When a sudden gust of air breezed down on me and I was flying to the top of the wall, feeling woozy.

"What just happened?" I landed on my feet and firmly, not falling off anytime soon.

I smiled at a nice landing but still freaked out about what I just did…when a voice yelled from afar. "Hey Girl! Get lost!" The voice startled me making me lose my footing, I fell backwards to the ground with a big thump! "Oow..." I groaned as the dust cleared around me.

Turning on my stomach as my back ached and I saw person tied by a stake. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, before my eyes were... "Zoro_._" I whispered, my eyes not moving away from him. In front of me freaking Zoro, a few meters away.

Who is tied to a cross post, wearing dark green almost black trousers, a white shirt, green waistband, and a black bandana that shined a greenery color. "He looks way more beat up than in the anime." I said as I stared.

It was the pirate hunter Zoro that everyone in the town was scare of. I got up, keeping composer, dusting myself off and ran quickly to him. I ignored Zoro yelling to leave or I kill you if you don't and yadaydayada, finally reaching him.

"...Wow...that was a long way… "I breathe out, it was a lot longer than I thought it was and I nearly trip too.

"Why are you doing here?" Zoro asked me as I looked at him.

"Why are you...hold on...tied up?" I asked, getting my composure.

"Humph! Why should I tell you?" He grunted sounding mad. I stayed quiet. Zoro just looked at me then started to get irrated and was about to yell, when I spoke. "I just want to know your side of the story, there's always two, right?" I said, making Zoro look kind of surprised. Zoro just stared. He switched his gaze and seemed to relax a little.

"Here want some?" I asked showing him the water bottle as Zoro looked it for a moment.

"What is it?" He asked, glaring at me. "Water." I replied simply.

"...Alright." He grumbled.

Laughing a little, I set the bottle to his mouth and him drinking the whole thing in one go. "Feel better?" I asked as he nodded. "Yeah...Thanks." He thanked me.

I smiled a bit and asked, "Hey...um what's your name?" He looked at me and answered, "You don't know?" I had to say he's quite...not scary when you look at him for a moment but still had the vibe of one.

"Not really…I know you're Pirate Hunter Zoro…" I replied, though I did know. "My full name is Roronoa Zoro." He said as I nodded, "And you?" I smiled, "I'm..." I was about to introduce myself but then a little girl came from behind me.

"Hello!" A little girl about 6 with sort of black eyes and brown short hair in pig tails greeted. She had a small pouch in her hand, close to her chest.

"Hey there." I greeted back to her as she smiled to me. Then I moved a little so she can talk with Zoro.

_'If she's here then Luffy must be watching along with Coby behind us.'_I thought feeling somewhat happy that I didn't miss him.

"What is it?" Zoro asked, the little girl was in front of him.

"I made you some rice-balls! So you won't be hungry." She smiled at him as she unwrap the little bundle, and presented him with two large circular rice-balls.

Zoro looked at her with a straight face.

"You're going to be killed kid and so will you...Now go away." He said, looking at her and me.

"Here! This is my first try but I made it with all my heart!" She smiled again at him; I think she just ignored what he said.

"Hey, don't worry I can protect us." I said smiling, patting the girls head. '_I hope so...no! I'll protect her.'_

"You're annoying!" He yelled at me. "I'm not hungry! Hurry up and go home!" He shouted slightly at her.

"But..." She tried to say, but was cut off by Zoro.

"I don't want any!" He continued to shout.

"Hey! Calm down, all she wanted to-" I was cut off by another voice.

"You shouldn't be bullying kids and a stupid girl." A voice said, as the gates to our left side opened. "Looks like you're still alive, Roronoa Zoro." Said..._'oh god no'_...Helmeppo appears with two Marines at his sides, his blond hair in a ridiculous hair style and wears an 80's styles tux, also a very big double chin.

_'One weird looking guy…even in person...'_ I thought looking at him as they walked over to us.

"What do you think you two are doing?" He yells at us marching up to the little girl, who I think is Rika. He grabs the rice balls in her hands, and shoves it in his mouth then spits it out all over Zoro yelling "What's with this? It's sweet!"

"Hey!" I yelled at him. Rika sadly replies, "But I thought it would taste better...I like sweet things so I put sugar in it." "You stupid? You're supposed to use salt!" He yelled again. "Are you?" I corrected him as he looked at me with anger. Then he throws the rest of the food on the dirt ground, kept stepping on it with the heel of his shoe.

"Stop! Stop!" Rika cried as she fell to her knees, trying to stop him. "Quit it! She worked really hard on those!" I shouted.

The little girl was looking at her now squished rice balls, tears in her eyes.

"I tried to make it with all my heart." She cried sadly.  
>"You haven't read this poster yet?" The blonde moron said, pulling out a poster. "'Anyone who helps this criminal will be executed by Marine Captain Morgan.'"He read out loud. <em>'I should slap that blonde hair right off. <em>'I thought as I gritted my teeth.

"Brat! You know who my father is right?" He asked her, "And you too?"

My eyebrow twitched.

He barks at one of the men, putting a thumb over his shoulder, "Throw them both out!" The marine made a face putting his hands up; he didn't want to do that was on his face.

_'That's it!'_ I thought as I readied the bottle in my hand and gave him a full throttled throw.

The bottle connected with his face as it shattered knocking him back and the two marines catching him.

"Heh." Zoro said smirking as I sternly looked at the blonde moron.

"I'm telling you to toss her outside! Are you disobeying my orders? I'll tell my father!" He shouted holding his face with cuts at the Marine who pulled on his collar.  
>"Yes! Right away! Sir!" Said the scared marine. He started to walk towards us and Rika kept her hands to her chest tightly.<p>

"No..." She whimpered as I bent down and held her close. She gripped my shirt tightly burying her face. "Just hold on to me and you'll be okay." I whispered to her as she nodded.

He bent down and grabbed us. "Little girl and young lady, I'm sorry for having to hurt you." He whispers, "Curl into a ball with your hands on your heads." He told us as we did, he throw us over the wall.

I held on to Rika as we got thrown over the wall and I waited for impact but only felt someone else grab us in mid air. _"Luffy..." _I thought, landing with a loud thud.

I opened my shut eyes to look up, seeing Luffy on the ground while I and Rika were on top of him. "Thank you!" Rika thanked him. As she got off him along with me too. "Yeah thanks." I said thanking him as well.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A worried Coby shouted running over to us.

"I'm fine!" Luffy said grinning as I looked at him. _'When did he? Oh well...'_I thought looking back to Rika.

"Not you Luffy! These two!" Coby said as I said, "I'm fine." He nodded and he looked to Rika in concern.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked her as she said, "I'm okay."

"I'm Lynnia T. Rosa." I introduced myself looking back to Luffy as I asked, "What's your name?"

_'Might as well...right.' _I thought, seeing as I'm going to stick with Zoro and Luffy, if I'm able to find Dusk anytime soon.

He put his hat back on that fell off when he saved Rika and me. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm gonna be king of the pirates!" He said proudly, grinning at me.

I smiled at him as he heading the wall; I quickly got up and went towards him. "Hey Luffy, are you going to talk with Zoro?" I asked as he started to climb the wall.

"Yup." He simply replied. I sighed smiling, as I flew up feeling air through my hair. I'm getting the hang of this flying thing. _'Or not, woozy...again.' _I thought landing again on the top of the wall.

I looked down to see Luffy almost up the wall when I spotted stars in his eyes. "Cool! You can fly!" He said as I smiled lending him a hand.

He grabs it as I pulled him up half way as he asked, "Rosa wanna join my crew!?"

I stopped, hearing what he just said and looked at his smiling face holding his hat in place.

_'Join...crew?'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Being Free**

_'Join your...crew?'_

I thought feeling exicted as if he read my mind. Just as I thought that, this IDIOT went forward making me lose my balance. "Ah!" I yelped still holding his hand as I dragged him down, he had a surprised face.

Then I regretted ever of pulling him down along with me...because he weighed a ton!

-Thump!-

I landed on my back as Luffy slammed on me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. _'...He's so heavy..'_  
>Luffy sat up and looked at me, "Hey...are you okay?" Luffy asked me stupidly, I stayed calm. "Can you..please get off me." I asked, he did what I told him and I was about to punch his head when I felt really woozy, getting a minor headache. "Ow." I mumbled, rubbing my head from the side.<p>

"Are you really okay?" He asked again staring at me with big eyes. "...Yeah." I replied. Luffy blinked at me. "...Is that a yeah to joining my crew or being okay?" Luffy asked me as we both stood up. It was my turn to blink at him. "Oh! Yeah to both, hahaha." I smiled as he smiled widely, punching the air with his fists.

"Yes! My first crew mate and the now for the second, Hahahaha!" He yelled happily as he walked ahead. I looked as he walked when I was about to follow him I heard Coby on the other side.

"How could he do such a horrible thing?...Luffy-san! Rosa!" I heard Coby say. "They're not here!" He said, I shook my head. Then went over to walk by Luffy as we headed for Zoro.

_'Luffy's my captain now! Which means I'll find Dusk...soon...'_ I thought, rubbing my mid stomach where Luffy bashed it.

"So you're the bad guy?" Luffy asked, we were in front of Zoro now and he looks rather grumpy. "You're still here?" Zoro said lazily looking at me as I waved. "Yeah but I brought a friend." I said, he scoffed and looked back at Luffy. _'Okay rude?'_

"Being humiliated...Are you really strong?" Luffy asked. "Mind your own damn business!" Zoro shouted at him. _'Yup, he's grumpy.'_Luffy started to walk forward, me staying where I am so Luffy can talk with the guy. _'Not interfering will be good and to not mess up the timing here...'_I thought, if me being does anything...

"I would have freed him in 3 days!" Luffy bragged folding his arm, stopping when he was a few centimeters away. _'...I thought he didn't brag...'_ I thought, looking at the back of his head. "I'm different from you, I'll survive to show them." Zoro simply replied, looking straight passed us. "To show them?" I said, he didn't look so good to be saying that...but Luffy will get him out of here.

"Definitely." Zoro replied as he looked at me with sharp eyes, "...but thanks for the water before.." I smiled at him, nodding.

"Heh, what a stubborn guy." Luffy said chiming in and turned around about to walk off. "Wait a sec..." Zoro said, "Can you get that for me?" He asked as he eyed the mushed riceballs on the floor.

_'...And he's going to eat it..heh I would too if I was that hungry..'_I thought, watching from my distance.

"Are you really going to eat this?" Luffy asked raising an eyebrow. "It's more of a dirt ball now."

"Shut up and give it to me!" Zoro shouted loudly to him, I just stared between them. Luffy picked up the dirty rice ball and gave it to Zoro, who chomped on it loudly. He looked like he was gonna cry but then swallowed audibly. "Told ya so." Luffy said as Zoro coughed after swallowing the food. "It was delicious, thanks for the food." Zoro replied looking down. Luffy and I smiled at him.

Luffy turned around and headed for the stone wall. I followed behind him, folding my arms and looked back to giving him a thumbs up. Zoro looked confused at me raising an eye brow. "Hehe." I smiled as Luffy climb the wall yet again, when I noticed he was at the top. He grab my overall straps yanking me up as I yelped smacking into him.

-Thud!-

Luffy landed on the ground with me on his gutt, he didn't flinch and I quickly got off him. "You could have said that you were going to pull me up!" I said, pitching his cheek and pulled it. "Sorrwy..." He said as I let go of his cheek as it slapped right back.

"Either way thanks so I didn't need to fly and waste energy..." I said standing up with Luffy rubbing his cheek. "You can fly?" Luffy said looking way to eagerly at me, balled his fists with a huge smile as we walked over to Coby and Rika.

"Didn't you see..." I mumbled but stopped when Luffy went over to Rika. I sighed, _'So Luffy's ignores me just like that...cute but annoying.'_

"Really?" Rika said looking up at me and Luffy. "Yeah, he ate everything!" Luffy replied, Rika smiled big at him. "I have to admit it there was nothing left after that." I said seeing Rika's smile become bigger, made me smile too. Rika was standing next to Coby was sitting on stone steps. As he faced Luffy who was also sitting on some steps, next to me as I was standing and faced Rika. _'Wow that would be a mouthful.'_ I thought, thinking of saying it out loud.

"I'm so happy!" Rika said as she intertwined her fingers together and pulled them close to her heart. "Is Zoro really an evil guy like they say?" Coby asked out of no where. "No!" Rika yelled and me saying it. Coby and Luffy looked at me as I said, "What? I can tell who could be evil or not.." then turn to Rika letting her speak.

"Well, he's in jail because of us..." Rika said sadly looking down. _'No...where the smile go?...' _I thought frowning. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Luffy asked looking at Rika.

"Everything is Helmeppo's fault, Captain Morgan's son." She said, then told the story about what happened. I knew the story already and started to zone out again,

_Again both ran at each other full speed and were about to clash swords when a small butterfly fluttered near them, a girl gasped._

_"Butterfly…" She mumbled as a bubble appeared around it, she smiled but quickly faded away when their swords collided with her butterfly bubble. __The bubble erupt a white fog with grey tint in it, all over and felt happy for a moment but went away when a giant sword was heading her way._

_"Ahhh!" She yelled gripping her notebook biting her small bottom lip. __'Up!Up!Up!Up!' She repeated hurryingly, she tried shutting her eyes. __Then a rush of air fell on her as she felt no ground on her legs. 'Am I dead?...' She asked herself as she opened one eye. _

_She __lighten up as the small girl noticed she was far from it and was smiling, twirling around in the air.__"ROSA!" She heard two people yell bellow and looked around frantically. __"I'm up here!" The small girl yelled back smiling as they looked up but just as they did just that, she started to feel sick and fly down…more like dropping down. _

_'Too high up…Too high up…" She thought covering her mouth.__….__"Rosa!" She heard her grandpa shout __again as someone grabbed her and landing on the ground. __"Are you okay? How did you get up there?" A red-head asked her as she answered, "I flew up and…" She couldn't finish her sentence, she vomited. _

_"I just came to check if you were alright after my sword went flying at you…" She heard a scary golden eyed person ranted trying to clean his shoes,"…and vomited on me…fantasizing…"_

_..._

"It's been 3 weeks, that Helmeppo punches and kicks Zoro while he's tied there!" She cried as I jerked out of my daydream. "And I...I..." Wait, what just happened was that a daydream or a...flashback...damn my head hurts again, what's going on.

"So that's what happened..." Coby said, thinking it over, when we heard a bang from inside the shop. As the four of us walked in we heard the slight commotion that was going on. "I'm hungry! We're all going to eat for free. Hahahaha! Hey, hurry up and bring some alcohol! What's taking so long? Hurry up!" He shouted at the woman behind the counter.

I really want to throw a chair at this guy, I was about to grab one near me but Luffy put his arm in front of me. Then the blond moron laughed again. "Oh, that's right, since I'm tired of waiting, I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it everyone." My eyes widened as he laughed again, But then it hit me I had my fill on hurting him and it was Luffy's turn.

I smirked before anyone knew it, Luffy had ran up to Helmeppo and punched him dead in the face, causing him to go straight into the wall.

"Wh-Who the hell are you?" He asked covering his bruised cheek, standing back up. _'He stood up? Didn't think he would...yet again he got up real slow..'_ I thought, remembering what happens after this. "Luffy-san, stop it!" Coby shouted as he got Luffy's arms in a hold. "He's trash!" Luffy shouted. "I second that." I said to him.

"You...You hit me and you too! I'm Captain Morgan's son!" Helmeppo shouted at us. "So what?" Luffy shouted back. Seeing as Coby was having a bit of trouble holding Luffy back, I ran over and helped him. "Okay why should I care?" I asked, only grabbing his shoulder, I really want Luffy to beat the living daylights out of him but that had to wait.

"I'll tell my father and have you executed!" Helmeppo continued to shout. "Why don't you do something yourself?" Luffy shouted right back causing Helmeppo to flinch. "Luffy-san, calm down. You shouldn't make the Marines your enemy..." Coby shouted to Luffy.

_'...Coby, we're pirates numbskull..'_I sweat dropped, looking at the frantic Coby. I saw Helmeppo leave the restaurant yelling something at Luffy.  
>"I've decided, you two." Luffy said as he calm down a bit, me and Coby letting go of him.<p>

"I will have Zoro join my crew!" He vowed, turning to face us as the look of determination is on his face.

He left the restaurant as I looked at his back and then to Coby who just stood there. I patted his head and went after Luffy, _'He's going to get Zoro's swords from the base...'_

"Luffy!" I shouted as I climbed slash flew over the Marines wall, and ran to Zoro and him. _'Damn he's fast.'_ I thought catching up to them. "What?" Zoro said to Luffy, who looked at me confused as I put my hands on my knees. "What are you doing now?" I panted, remembering that Morgan guy is going to appear. "Getting Zoro his sword back!" Luffy grinned, causing me to smile looking at him.

"Then I'm going with you." I huffed still trying to catch my breathe as Luffy grinned. "So when I return your sword, you will become my crewmate!" Luffy continued his talk to Zoro. "You really are dense!" He shouted at Luffy as I laughed. "What are you laughing at?" Zoro said turning to look at me. "Nothing, I just hope you won't be yelling so much when Luffy gets your swords back." Zoro's eye twitched as he glared at me.

I was just smiling...well smirking.

He sighed, "Is he going to attack the base by himself?" Zoro asked. "Nope I'm going to help him, didn't I just said that?..." I said simply to him. I turned and ran to get to Luffy when Zoro yelled, then noticed why he yelled...I followed Luffy to the wrong way.

"Idiot! The base is the other way! Not over there!" He shouted at him. Luffy suddenly stopped, causing me to go smashing into him and to force myself not to fall over, I grabbed him by his vest.

"Gum Gum...Rocket!" Luffy shouted as he went the other way like a rocket...with me...clinging to him, my arms were suddenly around his neck for dear life. Zoro gave us a weird look and heard him say, "That guy... What the hell is he?" Eyes wide as we flew straight passed him.

Next thing I knew Luffy did it again but this time upwards and I had to grip his neck as if I choked him. It felt like I was riding the that ride from Dorney park...white water landing instead going up. Luffy landed in the marine base, feeling my heart pound I still had a hold on Luffy. "That's weird. There's nobody here..." Luffy said looking around the place not effected by my arms around his tiny neck.

"Just warn me...please..." I mumbled to Luffy who grinned at me. "You have to admit, it was fun right!" He smiled. "...Just tell me okay?" I said again, laying my head on his shoulder.

"We gotta find that stupid weird guy and get Zoro's sword back." Luffy said raising eyebrow in confusion. Then he looked like he had thought of something. "There's some noise coming from up there." Luffy said as he looked up at the tall tower in front of us. I let go of Luffy and looked up as well seeing small figures move. "Yeah I see something up there could it be marines?" I asked him. But he just shrugged.

_'Marines are up there no doubt so then blonde moron up there too...but aren't they putting up a statue..'_ I thought narrowing my eyes. "Let's have a look!" Luffy asked out of no where, holding his hat with one hand. "Rosa, get on my back." Luffy tolded me as I nodded.

_'Great here we go again...' _I thought, as I put my arms around his neck again and jumped on his back, piggy back style.  
>"Gum Gum...Rocket!" Luffy shouted as his hand went to the top and pulled us both up.<br>_'...I think a bug just hit my mouth...'_ I thought as we were flying through the air, me holding on to Luffy.

"Woah, We're flying!" Luffy yelled as we shot up past the people on top of the tower. "Luffy! We passed your landing point!" I shouted. But Luffy grabbed a rope that was there and stopped us both from flying sky high.

I let go of Luffy when we touched the ground and looked at what was happening. And suddenly a half of the rock that was up there, fell from the top all the way down.  
><em>'Oh boy...'<em> I thought looking surprised, _'I think it was the head that fell...' _Luffy and I stood there with sweat drops on the back of their heads. "I'm sorry." Luffy said as he put up his hand, the sweat drop still on the back of his head. "The thing was ugly anyway..." I said as I looked to the left as everyone of the marines flinched.

-Crash!-

The piece of statue fell to the ground, the noise causing me to laugh a little.

"Capture those two! I'll kill them!" The biggest man, with a axe for a hand shouted. _'Great...Captain Morgan...'_I thought frowning."Yes! Right away!" The Marines around shouted. "Father! This is the guy that punched me! And she's the one who through that bottle at me!" Helmeppo accused Luffy and me. "Hey, it's you!" Luffy shouted as he spot his face.

"Hurry and get the blonde moron so we can get out of here!..." I said backing up as the Marines started to enclose around us.  
>But Luffy being him, ignored me completely. "I was looking for you! Come with me!" He said grinning at Helmeppo who was having a spaz attack, while shaking his shoulders.<p>

"I need something to be returned!" And Luffy kid-napped Helmeppo. I ran after them, not wanting to get in a fight on my own...yet. "Helmeppo-sama!" The Marines shouted as we ran away into a open doorway. I shortly ran to Luffy's side as he ran down the hallway, carrying Helmeppo. "Tell me where is Zoro's sword?" He asked him.

"Fine! I'll tell you, I'll tell you, so stop dragging me on the floor!" Helmeppo pleaded, causing Luffy to immediately stop. Yet again I smacked right into his back. "Ow..." I moaned holding my face. "Okay, talk." Luffy told him.

"It's in my room. We just passed it." Helmeppo obeyed. _'Crap! We missed it maybe I was too frickin busy avoiding those marines to notice..'_ I thought biting my thumb.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? We have to go back, right?" Luffy asked, holding Hellemppo by the collar of his suit. "It's properly because you were dragging him the way here..." I told Luffy, _'and me not noticing...'_

"Don't move and release Helmeppo-sama!" Some Marines from behind us said, as Luffy and me turned are heads to face them. "No way but you can try shooting me if you want." Luffy said plainly, holding Helmeppo in front of them as a shield.

I went behind Luffy watching the rest as the marines looked surprised. "Ah! Stop!" Helmeppo shouted as he flailed his arms and legs around trying to get free. He used Helmeppo as a barrier to move the Marines out of the way. _'Now I just have to follow him again and...'_ My chain of thought was stop when I noticed, the other Marines looking at me standing there.

_'Crud...'_ I thought and blinked. The Marines had a creepy look on their faces, which caused me to go run quickly, jumping off the wall to where Luffy was.

_'Too close for comfort.'_ As I ran over to Luffy who is still running at a fast pace. "This room, right? Looks like your room.." Luffy asked as he entered the room. I followed, '_God please or anyone that's out there help this boy...not Eneru..'_ I raised an eyebrow at the room..It really had a lot of...pink. '_Arent you a guy?_' I shot the blonde a look and sighed seeing him passed out.

"There it is!" Luffy shouted as he spotted three katana resting on the wall, nearly scared me. "But there are three swords... Hey weirdo, which one is Zoro's sword?" Luffy asked as he looked at Helmeppo, while pointing at them.

"What...he passed out?" Luffy said as he just stared at the guy. "Luffy." I said getting his attention as I continued, "Just take them all, they all might be Zoro's." Luffy nodded, dropping Hellmeppo and getting the swords.  
><em>'Okay he didn't get curious, good.'<em> I thought smiling, going to the window.

_'They're already there...'_ I looked back at Luffy, who looked at me as I motion him over. "Luffy. Come here." I said to him as he came over. "Coby!" Luffy said as he looked out the window to the scene below. "I'm gonna have to jump to get there." He said as I said, "Okay but I'll need to tie those swords." He nodded.

I helped tie the katana's to his back. "Okay their secure." I said as he nodded again. "Can you get down there by yourself?" Luffy asked. I nodded, "Of course I can! I'm right behind you!" Giving him a thumbs up.

He grinned nodding and I got out of Luffy's way as he gum-gumed his way down, braking the window in the process. "Didn't he cut himself with the glass?..." I said as he jumped in front of Coby and Zoro as the Marine's shot. "You!" I could hear Zoro shout from in between his teeth.

"Luffy-san!" Coby did the same but more...happy like. "Straw hat..." Morgan guy said. I smiled in amazement when I saw the bullets go through Luffy, but they were caught by his rubbery skin. _'Cool seeing up front.'_ I thought but shook my head quickly, "Got to hurry!" I said jumping out, I couldn't do the flying thing from before.

I was falling, "Ahhhh!" I cried but relaxed when I landed on something...or someone. _'Damn...a marine...' _I looked up to only to see Luffy grin saying, "That won't work!" and shot the bullets straight back at the Marines. "Ah! Luffy!" I yelled bracing for impact but they never came, I opened my eyes to a black and red tint shield.

"Whoa, where did this come from?" I said as the bullets that neared me fell to the ground, all flat then the shield disappeared. "What the?" I mumbled looking over to the guys Luffy's, Coby's and even Zoro's jaw dropped. "So cool!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes.

I pinked as I rubbed the back of my head, "No big Luffy." I waved off to him. "Ah! Rosa get out of there!" I heard Coby yelled when a shadow appeared above me, I looked behind me and saw an axe was heading for me. "Ah!-" I yelped when the axe missed but landed on the marine I...landed on. "Phew that was a close one." Luffy said plainly as I sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save Luffy." I said to him as he just grinned. Luffy grabbed me by my overalls strap and pulled me out. "What was that you just did?" Zoro said to me. "I don't have any clue." I replied feeling a trance like ache in my head. I looked at the knots.

Luffy of course was laughing, like he always did. "I told you so, I'm strong!" Luffy continued to bragged. "How?...What the hell are you?" Zoro said, wide eyed at the display before him.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm the man that will be king of the pirates!" Luffy told him. All that was happening caused Coby to faint and I caught him. "He ate the gum-gum devil fruit." I told Zoro who just looked me then back at Luffy, deadpanned. "Yup!..wait how did-" I cut Luffy off as I put Coby down saying, "I'll tell you later."

I stood beside Luffy as he nodded. The marines seem the whimper right now looking at Luffy and me...well more because of Luffy.

Luffy turns to face Zoro holding out the three swords to him, "I didn't know which one was yours so Rosa just told me to take them all." He smiles. "The three swords are mine, I do three sword style..." Zoro replied as he looked at them. "Join my crew and I'll give them back." Luffy grinned, making Zoro's eye twitch. "Just join Zoro you won't regret it."

I smiled along with Luffy who laughed. "FINE! Just untie me already!" He yelled at us as Luffy and I high fived eachother. "Yes!" Luffy laughed. "Rosa, get Zoro out and I'll handle these guys." Luffy told me as I nodded, "Aye! Aye! Captain." Luffy laughed more, going over to face the marines they shaking in fear at Luffy who took his stance ready to fight.

I went behind Zoro to untie the knots when a marine spoke, "Morgan Sir...Our guns don't work against him! What do we do?" pointing his shaking finger at us three, but more at Luffy. "Such Cowards you are! All who agrees, shoot themselves right now! It's an order!" Morgan yells making some stare at him in shock but some did as they were told. '_Damn..they killed themselves...one screwed up marine captain.' _I thought as I broke another knot off.

"Rest of you, use your sword if guns don't work and CHOP! " Morgan yelled as the marines grabbed their swords and rushed at Luffy, who merely jumped slamming them to the ground with his fists. Then landed on the ground and leg sweep the rest as the others backed up to Morgan.

"Alright!" I mumbled getting to the other one, "What's taking so long?" Zoro nearly yelled asking. "Getting the knots out, see!" I replied, seeing his right arm get freed. He moved his arm getting some motion to his arm then said, "Thanks but you could have used my swords you know." He told me as I slapped my forehead feeling rather stupid.

_'Well Damn it..' _I thought, giving Zoro his swords.

Zoro grinned and quickly slashed the other ropes. "Finally." He said as I smirked, looking at how Luffy's holding up. "What do you think you're doing? Charge!" Morgan orders his soldiers at Luffy. "I the great-" I cut him off throwing a pebble at his metal jaw, he looked so furious at me as I stuck my tongue out at him.

Then Zoro blocked the all the marines swords with his three swords causing the marines to stop in their tracks standing still, "Make one move and you die." He said darkly as they stiffed in fear saying,"He's scary." Luffy dropped to the ground laughing. I had no clue what his was laughing at but I had to stand by the awake Coby.

Zoro turned his to the right looking at Luffy saying, "Today I've become an official criminal haven' fought the marines so I'll become a pirate, that I can promise you but I want you to know one thing along that, I'm with you is only to full my ambitions." He told Luffy as he replied, "And that would be?" As I was helping Coby stand back, "What happened?" Coby said holding his head. "You passed out."

"To become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro said with his white hilt katana in his mouth, Luffy smiled,"Good! The pirate king only needs the best in his crew."

I wanted to listen more but I couldn't understand what Zoro said before my head decided to ache again, _'Maybe from flying too much...'_I thought. But quickly snapped out of it, I had Coby to protect.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it. ^^ I hoped you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 will be up soon:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Dusk, Where are you?**

I had Coby to protect but he just screamed in my ear, when two marines came at us with swords.

"AH! Rosa we need to get out of the way!" Coby screamed, flapping his arms around in fright. "Don't worry!" I said pushing him back as I tried to block the incoming marines. But the shield wasn't appearing.

_'Hey…why isn't that shield popping up…'_ I thought trying to call it, I looked up seeing as I was about to be slashed. Out of reflex, I bent backwards causing their swords to miss me and make the two marines flinch in fear.

_'…My back!'_ I thought in pain feeling my back crack.

"Did..did she just bent her back?.." One of them said backing away, the other nodding, "Yeah…"

As I put one leg up to touch the ground then my other leg followed and flipped, crouching. "Damn that hurt..." I mumbled, while Coby yelled...again.

"Rosa! how did you do that?" He asked me as I sighed when one of the two marines came back, lunging towards Coby and me again. I just kicked his knee waiting til he fell to the ground holding it and quickly roundhouse kicked him in the head making him hit the wooden stack.

"I just bent backwards landing on my hands, its simple." I answered as he nodded but yelled pointing at the marine running at me. I didn't have time before he slashed at me, when my shield appeared again in the neck of time. _'Phew..'_

The shield faded away, "Bye-Bye!" I said as he started to cry and I slammed my elbow on his head. "Well he's knocked out." I smiled, putting my fists on my hips. "Wow! Rosa your amazing!" Coby said to me smiling. "Why thank you Coby." I replied to him then looked back to the others. I was going to help Luffy and Zoro but they're already in their fights when I finished mine.

"I guess my fight was short.." I said as I watched them.

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy yelled as he ducked, Luffy yelled again ready to kick,"Gum Gum Whip!" Luffy pushed all the marines with one go. Morgan looked shocked as the marines in his command fall before him.

"Rubber human!" A marine said on the ground. "So he did eat the devils fruit!" Morgan said out loud. "No shit, Sherlock!" I yelled as Coby looked at me asking, "Who's Sherlock?" I smiled.  
>"He's a guy in a book I read." I replied. "Oh." Coby simply replied.<p>

"Captain! We're no match for him!" The marine said. "We can't do it." Another said. "He's got Zoro and that girl on his side!" Another chimed in. _'Stop talking.'_I scratched my arm.

"Luffy-san!" Coby yelled, seeing Luffy run passed Zoro and straight to Morgan. Luffy delivered a powered punch at him but blocked it with his axe hand causing little pieces to come off. "Yeah Luffy!" I shouted, Zoro took out his sword from his mouth and we looked at Luffy's fight. "A cilvilan with no rank is no match for me! I'm captain of the marines, Axe hand Morgan! " He shouted taking his coat off and throwing it.

_'I still don't understand why he would have an introduction and throw his coat...'_ I thought shaking my head. "An idiot with no respect is no match for Luffy, even Zoro!" I shouted back and still everyone ignored me, well not everyone. Zoro turned and looked at me, "What the hell that's suppose to mean?" He shouted as I shrugged. "Beats me." I replied, seeing him sighing in annoyance.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" Luffy plainly replies as I laughed. That gets me all the time him saying that, he just has that serious face on. "DIE!" Morgan yelled swinging his axe down on Luffy, while Luffy jumped avoiding the attack. Morgan turned around when Luffy landed then quickly swinged down again causing the ground to split but Luffy avoided it.

Coby stared at the fight in fright as the ground broke up and I tried to help him breathe. Luffy was in the air crouching holding his hat, "Ahh!" He yelled smacking his feet on Morgan's face to the ground. "Brat!" He said getting up then yelled, "DIE!" swinging his axe.  
>"Don't wanna!" Luffy said spinning in the air avoiding the attack and kicked Morgan in the face.<p>

I fell to the floor laughing as Coby came over to me in worry, "Rosa! You're alright?" He said in corcern. "...I'm good.." I answered wiping the tear in my eye. Coby looked relieved but then he froze in fear, I was about to tell him why he's so still but a really annoying voice answered it for me. "Wait! Straw hat, look at this!" The blonde moron yelled to Luffy.

_'And the blonde jackass is back...wait when did he get here?'_ I thought looking at his snot face. Luffy just went on punching the daylights out of Morgan by his shirt and Zoro looking at where the yelling was coming from. "I said wait! Are you an idiot?" He yelled again as I told Coby to move over, he nodded slowly and I got up letting the gun point at my head.

"Can't you see that I have hostage here?" He yelled at Luffy, trying to get his attention. "Hey." Zoro said getting Luffy to look up saying,"Huh?" dropping Morgan. "If you care about his life, don't move! You try anything and I'll shoot!" He yelled as I smiled. "More like her life...then shoot already." As he stiffened up and moved his head slowly looking at my smiling face.

"Give it up, you stupid moron. Coby is serious and Rosa can kick your butt!" Luffy said smiling as he held his arm up in a fist walking next to Zoro. "Don't move! I said don't move! I'll shoot her!" He yelled again as Morgan got up raising his axe. "Be...behind you!" Coby shouted looking at Morgan.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy got ready. Morgan yet again said something as Zoro put back his sword in his mouth. "Da...daddy, hurry up and kill-" I cut him off as I smashed my elbow to his ribs, "Pistol!" Luffy launched his hitting the blonde in the face. "Nice!" Luffy grinned.

Morgan froze, his eyes rolled back into his head. Zoro landed behind the guy as Morgan fell to ground out for the count and Luffy's arm came back. "Thanks Zoro." Luffy called. "I was just doing my job, Captain." Zoro replied. _'Helmeppo...Morgan are out and we'll be leaving soon.'_ I thought, helping Coby breathe.

"Jeez calm down, Coby everything's fine." I said as he got back up. "...Yeah, your right." Coby smiled, I patted his shoulder. As I walked next to Luffy and Zoro sheathing his swords. "Captain Morgan has been beaten!" A marine said as other's continued to say the obvious. Zoro took notice to them as he faced them, going for his sword.

"If any of you want to step forward and fight us then do it now." Zoro said, making the marines look at each other but then cheered with Morgan's defeat. _'The hell...'_ I thought, seeing them jump for joy and what not. "Well looks like were done here, huh." I said as Luffy smiled and Zoro nodded. While Coby smiled wearily nodding walking over to us as I ruffled his hair.

"They were afraid of him for a long time before we showed up!" Said Coby in a happy tone, Luffy looked at him as I saw Zoro fall. I quickly caught him before he hit the ground. _'He's heavy too..'_ I thought feeling his weight, I looked at his tired form.

"Heh, thanks for catching me...that's two favors I owe you.." Zoro said looking at me wearily, "No big." I smiled. "Ah! Zoro are you okay?" Coby shouted in worry. "I'm...just hungry." Zoro replied. Luffy came over Zoro and me laughing as he said, "Me too! Come on I know a place! Right Coby?" Luffy said helping me get Zoro on his feet, I put Zoro's right arm over my shoulders.

"Right Luffy." Coby said as we left Morgan in the marine hands and headed to Rika to tell her about what happened, also to get some food. Since the partying marines were blocking the exit with we (meaning me) flew over the wall walking towards where Rika was though Luffy speaking of repeating 'so cool' was a tad bit annoying.

_'Nami's already found the paper about Buggy I'm guessing...better not wonder about it now...' _I thought, we all entered to see Rika's excited face as we sat down at table. I saw the town's people gather outside seeing us eat and talked about Morgan's rain ending by us.

"Woo! Haha, I am stuffed haven't eaten in three weeks, I was ready to gnaw on my boot straps!" Zoro said happily patting his full stomach. Coby, Rika, and her mother laughed by the counter. "Ha, I can't belive you're already full. Lightweight." Luffy said making me laugh a bit eating my rice and beef pieces.

"How the hell do you have a bigger appetite than a guy who hasn't eaten in weeks?" Zoro asked pointing at him. "That's because Luffy's stomach is bottomless pit." I said taking another bite. "I can see that." Zoro said nodding, leaning back on his chair with one arm over it. Coby thanked Rika's mom for fixing up the food for us as she answered, "You did save the town after all."

I started get spacious as I almost blacked out when I heard Dusk's faint voice in my head. _'Dusk!...I'll find you just stay put..'_ I thought, wondering where he could be in this world. "Oh! It's just me, Rosa, and you!" Luffy said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Wait..so its just the three of us?" He said. "Yup! Just us three!" Luffy replied, smiling taking another bite of his food.

"She's my first-mate and you're my second-mate." He continued as I chimed in. "No no Luffy, Zoro would be a better first-mate then I would trust me." I said laying on my hand as they looked at me. "But you're the first to join my crew..." Luffy said surprisingly with food in his mouth.

"Yeah Luffy, listen to her I'll be way better first-mate than Rosa." Zoro said as I nodded but stopped, "What's that suppose to mean?" I said, slamming my fist. He just shrugged and said, "Beats me."

"Humph!" I said looking out the the window. "So then what makes you if Zoro's my first-mate?" Luffy asked as I looked at him. _'I didn't think about that?...' _I thought over what position I could be in. My snapped my fingers finally coming up with something. "I can be a chronicler...or something like that?" I said.

The two blinked, "What's that?" Luffy asked. "It's when a person writes down what the crew does in a log book." I answered him as Luffy grinned, "That's cool!" Zoro nodded in agreement. _'Seeing as I know most of their adventures it's a good position.' _I thought smiling.

"So Luffy where do your crew plan on going next?" Rika asked. "Isn't that obvious, we'll be heading for the Grandline." Luffy answered as Coby squirted out his drink from nose and mouth. "NO! Are you going crazy?, you can't you only have two crew members!" Coby shouted at Luffy. And that's when I zoned out staring at the wooden table,

_A small girl smiled and closed a dresser running out of her bedroom then down the stairs, nearly tripping too. "I'm wide awake, Grandpa!" She said happily, seeing him chow down. "Well, look who's up and ready to go!" He said patting her head. "Teehee!" She laughed taking her sit across from her grandpa. Her grandpa got up from his sit, putting his dirty dishes away in the sink and grabbed another plate. _

_"How many do you want?" He asked her, "I want one, please!" She replied, pouring a glass of milk. "Here you go, short stack." Her Grandpa said smiling, placing the plate in front of her."Thanks grandpa." She said eating away the pancake as her grandpa left the kitchen. "I'll be outside when you're done." He said as she nodded with a mouth full._

Just when the marines came in, I blinked noticing what's going on, it's time to go as I looked over to them standing there. "You three there." The marine that came in here first said. "We heard that you are really pirates, is this true?" He asked. "Yeah! That's us." Luffy answered, taking another bite.

"We honor that you saved the town from the putrid Ex-captain Morgan but as marines, we can't have pirates walking around and we ask you and your crew to leave the island. We will not report you to headquarters as a thank you." He told us, sternly. Then everyone from the town started to shout at the marines for kicking us out of the town, wanting for to us stay.

Luffy got up and ended the town's people shouting with just a sentence, "Well, looks like it's time to go." He said, smiling towards Zoro and me. "Thanks for all the food, lady!" Luffy said to her as we stood up. Rika didn't want us to leave when she grabbed my overalls sides saying, "You can't leave already! Not yet!" as I looked at her.

"Sorry Rika, we have too." I said frowning, answering for Luffy as the two looked at the scene. "We're pirates and the marines are just doing their job." I said, happily patting her as her tears appeared in her eyes letting go of me. "...O-okay.." She said backing up. I smiled waving goodbye to them, looking over to Zoro and Luffy carrying a sack of food. We nodded to eachother and headed for the door.

Then as we were almost out the door when one of the marines noticed Coby wasn't coming out with us. The marine said, "Hey you, aren't you with them?" to the back of Coby's head. Coby stiffened stuttering for words as he turned to face the marine and can't come up with anything to help himself.

At the moment we headed for the doorway again to leave when the same marine asked, "Hold it! Isn't he with you three?" I just stood their looking at the marine pointing at Coby. _'Does he look like he's with us?...' _I thought, when Luffy spoke.

"No but what I can tell you is what he's been doing up, until now." He said putting down the bag of food and walked over to Coby, who was frozen in fear, telling what Coby had done in the 2 years with Alvida. That's when Coby punched Luffy in the face with anger, that Luffy would say that but Luffy just punched him back twice as hard.

Making some plates fall to the ground, while he beats the snot out of him, Zoro and I grabbed him. "He's had enough, let him fall to the ground." Zoro said as Coby finally dropped on the floor. "It's clear that he is not your friend so leave this island, now!" The marine said pointing at the door and the three of us walked out the restaurant.

We headed for the docks to Luffy's little boat and when finally reached it Luffy untied the rope. "Luffy!" We turned to find Coby saluting to us along with Rika and her mother saying, "Thank you! Without you I would be here!" Luffy and I smiled as Zoro said, "Never thought I'd see a marine saluting a pirate before."grinning.

"Hahaha! Yup that for sure!" Luffy said laughing as we got on the small boat then Luffy pushed the boat out to sea. "All hands salute!" The same marine yelled behind them as they all saluted. Luffy waved his arms to them happily, "We'll meet again Coby!" he yelled as I waved bye too. The island became smaller and smaller when the island was gone I laid back.

"Finally our pirate crew set sail!" Luffy said at the front of the boat. "I have a feeling some interesting adventures are up ahead." Zoro said smiling. _'You have no idea.'_ I smiled as sleep was catching up to me. "So Luffy, why is this whole becoming king of pirates so important to you? Is there some kind of back story to it?" Zoro asked him as Luffy stands there holding his hat.

"No, not really just..." Luffy responded. "Just what?" Zoro asked yet again. "I promised someone.." I didn't hear the rest as I drifted into sweet-sweet sleepy land.

_A small girl stopped running after an egg when it did that, weird glowing marks appeared on it as the ground made a large circle. It glowed brightly as the marks on the egg moved on the ground making it larger.__"Eggs…do that?" She asked herself, staring at the egg with awe.__Then what happened next was…blindingly amazing as the large circle beamed a bluish peach massive column reaching the sky. _

_The clouds moved as it beamed through flowing energy waves. __A giant figure started to form and spread out, growing and growing. Its eyes flashed opened as she stepped back. The presents of it was beautiful and …terrifying.__…..__Everything went white and the huge column departed into smaller pieces disappear in the air. _

_The small girl was speechless and just stared to the sky, feeling warm air brushing her face. She__looked back to where the egg was and there was no more egg, just a ball of fur. __Slowly she walked over to it and getting a better look at small thing._

The image was fading when I heard someone call my name in a faint voice but it got louder and louder. "Rosa!...Rosa!" It yelled as my eyes opened, I shot up but headbutted into something hard. "Ow!" We both yelled holding our heads. "Luffy! Why were you so close to my face yelling my name like that?" I asked as he looked at me with a mad expression on his face.

"I was waking you up to tell you were on land." He said as he grabbed my arm pulling me off the boat to where Zoro was standing. "Wait! Luf-" We jumped off the boat but my toe got stuck making me face-plant on the water sand. "Hahaha! You fell!" Luffy laughed still holding my arm as Zoro did too. I glared at them, getting up and took my arm back from Luffy, who just smiled.

"Funny." I said plainly, dusting myself off and my face. "Where are we?" I asked as they both just grinned. "It only took us a day to get here but it's looks like jungle infested island." Zoro answered my question as he looked at the place. _'Wait..jungle?' _I quickly thought, seeing the place as I thought what's supposed to happen.

_'This place isn't the town that Buggy destroys...it's far from it and Luffy didn't get carried away by that giant bird..What's happening?' _I rambled on in my head but brought back down to earth when Luffy poked my side, making me laugh a little. "Oh! You're ticklish, huh?" Luffy said grinning wildly as Zoro noticed and chimed in saying, "You know Luffy, she did fell asleep on us when we had to fight that sea monster to get here..." grinning slyly.

"Yeah Zoro she did." Luffy said. I gulped as they laughed looking at me, "What...what are you two talking about?..." I said putting my hands up in defense. They were ready to tickle me as I made a run for it and into the jungle but karma got me...I tripped. "Get her!" Luffy yelled as they started to tickle me.

I laughed and laughed with tears in my eyes, I couldn't hold it as I moved frantically, trying to stop them. "Ah-Stop it! Hahahahhaha! I can't-take it! Any more! Ahahaha!" I could barely say between my laughs, Luffy and Zoro laughed at my funny faces I was making. "Okay! Okay! I give, you guys!" I said as they finally stopped and sat down at my level.

_'I'll...get them..back later..' _I thought to tired to do anything_. _We all sat crossed legged and thought of what to do on the island, hearing the waves. I fixed my ponytail as it was loose redoing it and let it fall above my shoulders. My curly dark brown hair felt tangled so I brushed it with my hands and tied it back up again.

When I was finished Luffy decided what to do. "Lets go and explore the island!" Luffy shouted jumping up and down. Zoro and I looked at him as we nodded, "It's beats sit'in around here." Zoro said getting up. I stood up and followed the two into the jungle, hearing different types of animals. _'Weird sounding ones...' _I thought but stopped when I saw Zoro going right and Luffy going Left.

"Where are you guy's going?" I asked, arms crossed as they both stiffen stopping at my voice. "The way goes completely straight." I said showing them how straight it was. _'Wow...they really have a bad sense of direction and seeing it in person...just wow.'_The two looked at me with weary smiled and rubbed the back of their head, "Heh...sorry." Luffy said walking back to me.

"Yeah..." Zoro said too. I shook my head and continued to walk, this time with them in hand so they won't go off the other direction. "You two have some sense of directions.." I mumbled as they "Humph!" me. That's when I noticed something white flashed by quickly catching my eye. "Hmm? Rosa what is it?" Luffy asked as I said, "Didn't you see that over there?" pointing to where it was.

"See what exactly?" Zoro asked as they looked. "Hmm...I guess it was just my imagination?" I said, we continued to walk forward. As we headed further into the jungle, the dirt road started to become mossier with different kind of plants coming out. I had the urge to wanting to draw them for some reason when I bent down to get a better look.

"So pretty..." I said amazed at their bright colors. "Looks like this place goes on and on. With no animals in sight but just sounds of them." Zoro said looking at the trees almost blocking the sun and sat down. "Cool! Guys look at this huge bug!" Luffy yelled, carrying a...freakin' stink bug. "Luffy! That's a-" I was cut off by Zoro, who finished my sentence, "Stink bug!" We got a safe distance from him as Luffy just came closer.

"Come on! You two it's just bug!" Luffy told us as we looked at him. "I don't wanna smell, Luffy!..." I said slowly walking over to him with Zoro behind me. "Hey...It kinda looks...cute, don't cha think Zoro?" I said petting the bug. "If you say so...just don't let it spray anything..." Zoro said sitting back down. I continued to pet it but stopped when I smelled something foul.

"Uh...Luffy I think you should let it go now..." I said covering my nose and backed up. "Oh..okay..." Luffy said as he let the bug go and it fly away. "It was starting to stink anyway..." Luffy plainly said as I looked at him. "Okay then..." I went to look back at the flowers again. "What ya doin', Rosa?" Luffy asked as he crouching beside me.

"Looking at these flowers...I never saw them before." I said pointing at them. "Oh..." Luffy just said clearly doesn't care about flowers. "...deow..." I heard something in the distance. "Did you hear that?" I said getting their attention. "Hear what?" Luffy asked looking where I was looking. "Rosa, what did you hear?" Zoro asked as I stood up.

"I don't know...but it sounds familiar to me..." I said walking to where the sound came from. Then I saw the white flash clearly, "Look over there!" I yelled as they ran next to me. "Deow.." It said as it blinked. I saw its gray eyes look at me and I smiled widely. "DUSK!" I yelled running to him.

"Who's Dusk?" Luffy and Zoro said in unison.

_'Dusk...I finally_ _found you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 done! :) Rosa finally found Dusk...or did she?... ;) Next chapter coming soon.<strong>

**I want to thank the reviewers that like my story:**

**Sora'struelover**

**Fuyutaro son**

**terfa**

**Chuu112**

**Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake**

**I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Take it from me**

'_Dusk! I finally found you!'_ I thought as I ran to him with arms open.

But he quickly ran away from me as I got closer. "Why are you going after it? It just ran away." Zoro said running behind me along with Luffy.

"Maybe it's not this Dusk thing…" Luffy said as I shook my head. "No, it's Dusk I know it!" I said running faster to catch the cat.

Yet when I kept running at a faster pace Dusk was fast and I was starting to lose him, my legs started to give out too.

_'This is almost like when Jak was chasing that muse…'_ I thought seeing Dusk's small frame disappear into the jungle. I slowed down when I lost sight of him.

"Dusk…" I mumbled sadly as I fell to my knees, covering my face. _'So close…'_

"You really want to get this Dusk thing that just ran off." Zoro said leaning against a tree, crossing his arms.

"Hey Rosa, don't worry we'll get Dusk!" Luffy said trying to cheer me up as I smiled at him. Then our smiles went away when we heard the ground rumble, I looked around as Luffy and Zoro did too.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as Zoro replied, "I don't know but it's getting louder!"

Just when Zoro said that the whitish cat thing smacked right into me as I fell backwards. "Deow!" It said, clawing my chest. "Ow!" I yelped, pulling it off of me.

That's when the thing that was making the ground rumble came out, knocking over trees and more trees. "What is that?" Zoro yelled panicking as I stood up carrying Dusk stepping back with them.

"I have no idea but...I think we should RUN!" I yelled as we ran for our lives. The colossal monster was chasing after us fully intent on eating us.

"That thing right there in your arms caused that monster to CHASE US!" Zoro shouted in my ear, bearing his teeth at me.

"Well, I'm sorry Dusk attracts FEMALES!" I shouted back at him, "He's TOO DAMN sexy for his own good!" Making Zoro looked at me weird but shouted, "That THING is a female?" pointing at it from behind.

The monster looked like a Birdo from Mario but it was ten times bigger, pink-orange skin and no bow on it's head just a huge spike. Though what made it more terrifying was that it also had Birdo's circled mouth but with teeth coming out of it.

The ground kept shaking as the Birdo thing was still chasing us, that's when I noticed Luffy wasn't making noises and I turned to my right to find no Luffy.

"Ah! Luffy where'd he go?" I asked as I looked around for the rubber idiot then I heard his laughing voice from behind us.

"Hahahaha! This is so much fun!" Luffy yelled from his swinging ride on the giant Birdo's mouth and I felt Dusk bite my arm with his sharp teeth.

"You're NOT HELPING!" I yelled at him as I looked at his gray eyes, we were still running and my legs were hurting like hell.

"Luffy! Get down from there! It won't be me saving your ass from being eaten!" Zoro yelled at him but we both know he won't because he answered this stupid replied.

"No way! It's too much fun!" Luffy laughed as he kept swinging more. I watched the large roots of the trees, so I wouldn't trip over them and guess what happened...I face-planted a root.

"Ow..." I said my face throbbing in pain as Dusk muffled a cry, "M-Deow!" I sat up. "Rosa! Get up!" Zoro yelled to me as I looked at him. That's when the Birdo came stomping in, closing in on me and I eyed widen as it was about to stomp on me to a pancake.

"AHH!" I screamed, shutting my eyes just when a blast of air was sucked into something.

I opened my eyes to find a giant black with red tint hole in front of me and my hand was up holding the hole in place. _'How?...when?...I'm doing this?' _I thought in shock as the portal-vortex was sucking in the Birdo monster in.

"Luffy, jump off the thing!" Zoro called to him and noticing what I was doing, he thought Luffy would be sucked in too.

Luffy didn't think twice and jumped right the Birdo monster landing next to Zoro. "What's that hole thing?" Luffy asked as I held it up the portal-vortex. The giant Birdo monster head only stuck out as the portal ate it then slowly disappeared in a fading motion.

"What did...I just do?" I said to myself as I stared at my hand. I looked back to Zoro and Luffy, who were staring at me with wide eyes jaws dropped to the floor.

"That was...AMAZING!" Luffy yelled, jumping crazily and being his happy go lucky self won't stop. "What was that? What happened to the monster?" Zoro asked, clearly wanting to know, his mouth and eyebrow twitching.

"I have no idea what I did..." I replied looking back at my hand then Dusk. "Deow..." He said looking at me with his big gray eyes, swinging his tail.

We stared at one another for a good long moment when he jumped and slapped my eye. "Owe!" I said holding my eye as he ran in circles with me chasing after him. "Why did you do that?" I yelled, trying to wack him but he was just evaded each attack.

"Alright..., looks like the monster won't be showing up anytime soon." Zoro said sitting back down with his swords on his legs. "Yeah!" Luffy chimed in and join my little chase after Dusk.

_'__Yup, you're my Dusk.' _I thought smiling at Dusk mewing.

It was getting dark as we headed back to the shore and we were pretty hungry at the moment luckily, Luffy brought a bag of food with him.

...But Luffy being Luffy, he ate everything in one go making Zoro and I give him a few bumps on his head.

So we decided to set sail again to find another island for food and the three of us (Dusk, Zoro, and me) were abled to eat some bread Luffy didn't eat.

As we sailed further away from island, the portal thing appear again when Birdo monster popped in my head. We heard it roar as it fell out of the portal thing and landed on the island, hearing trees be crushed.

"Well...it's a good thing we're not on the island anymore, right guys?" I said, smiling at them. "Yup! Hahaha!" Luffy laughed again moving back and forth. Zoro nodded.

Everything was quiet on the small boat until Luffy began to whine about being hungry and Zoro was getting ticked off about how he couldn't take a nap.

I ignored their arguing with each-other and played with Dusk but I couldn't believe how much changed about him. I mean it's still my Dusk because he had his shiny gray eyes and his cute small black nose.

I looked back at him more clearly seeing a mark on his forehead going from sky blue, bluish purple and thirdly midnight blue. His full body color is white but not his feet and long…scaly tail.

His feet were a bluish purple color fur as the tail was shiny midnight blue. But what really caught my eyes were the wings on his back stretching out, showing sky blue patterns and white fur on the inside.

"...Dusk..." I whispered, scratching behind his ear as he purred.

I smiled and continued to play finger wiggle with him, I kept winning as he was trying to bite my finger. "Hahaha..." My laughs started to become low, when my vision got fuzzy.

_'I-I thought this...would stop...' _I fell on top of Dusk again, hearing him yelp and I just went to sleep. I didn't have those weird dreams or...flashbacks but just me and a black void.

I felt like I was floating with cold air brushing my back and a silent void making not one single noise. I couldn't move at will but I can open or close my eyes, yet I only saw black in every corner.

"Finally I'm able to speak with you!" I heard someone say from behind me. "W-who said that?" I said spinning around to face a elderly man.

"H-hey! You're that old guy from my-" He finished my sentence for me.

"Daydream." He said smiling lightly. I just stared at the old guy as he sat down and hands folded.

"So...you're in my dream now...and you're dead too?..." I asked as he laughed catching me off guard. "Oh no! I'm far from being dead! Hahaha!" He said smiling at me.

"Same old little short stack." Putting a hand on his knee applying weight on it.

"Short...Stack" I said sitting down when I got feeling back. "Yup! I'm your grandpa, Rosa." He said smiling at me. "Grandpa." I repeated as he nodded.

"But that doesn't make sense...I mean I died at the lake and appeared-" I was telling him how I got here but he just laughed again. "Hahaha! Yes, you did!" He said, making me really confused.

"So what the hell's going on!" I asked him as he just smiled now. "I'm here right now because you over did it again with your abilities." My..grandpa told me as I looked back to when I used those weird powers. "Yeah those..." I said as he nodded again.

He was old looking, with light brown and gray lining long hair. Wearing glasses, a tan coat, and ashy olive green shirt with tan pants.

"You came in the One Piece world for a reason but thats for later on to tell you." My grandpa said as I wanted to know now but he continued on my abilities. "You passed out after using too much energy and weren't focused on that twilight portal." He told me.

"Wait...It's called twilight portal?" I asked making him nod again. "Yes. Didn't you read that book I gave you?" He said as I shook my head. "I don't have that book you're talking about." I told him as he thought over it.

"Oh yeah that's right..." He said as he rubbed his beard. "Grandpa but why am I here? In the One Piece world and how do you know about me not being from here too?" I asked as he looked me and smiled.

"Thats later on that I'll tell you, just enjoy being here, okay?" He said as I looked at him. He knows more about what's going on than what he's saying but he handed me a book. "Here. This will help more than I could. Take it from me." He smiled.

I took the book from him and everything stopped, flashing blinding white light, as my grandpa smiled. "Go kick Buggy's ass." He said as the image of him faded away and I woke to Luffy's yelling.

"Gum-Gum...Rocket!" Luffy launched himself into sky with...Dusk?..."DUSK!" I yelled as they shot up straight to the big flying bird. "Well look who's finally awake." Zoro said smirking.

"You didn't stop Luffy?" I asked as the smirk on Zoro's face left. "What do you mean?" He asked and that's when Luffy screamed, "I'M STUCK!" along with Dusk. "DEOW!"

Zoro and I looked up to see that bird was way bigger and biting Luffy's head. "AH! HELP!" He yelled trying to get free from the bird. Dusk looked like he was caught by his tail.

"Dusk! Luffy!" I yelled when I noticed that book from before.

It was in my right hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zoro yelled at Luffy, causing me to look at him. We grabbed the oars of the boat and started to row as fast as we could in the direction the big bird took the two.

_'Crud..I guess I slept through the night then woke up the next day...and now Luffy along with Dusk are being carried away.' _I thought rowing with Zoro, furiously to catch up with that very fast bird.

That's when we heard shouts calling to us in the water by someone. "HELP! Help! Hey you there! Man overboard! Stop that boat!" Zoro and I looked behind us, still continued to paddle and as I noticed them they were from Buggy's crew.

The three guys that got their boat stolen by Nami. _'Buggy's arc.'_I thought, seeing them float in water. We rowed faster as Zoro yelled, "I don't have time to stop! You guys just have to hop on by yourselves!" in a annoyed tone.

"You...What did you say?" One of the three said stunned but as the boat passed them, they managed to get on the boat and yet screamed. _'They're in for a beat down.'_I thought grinning a little.

"Wow, I'm impressed that you guys made it on board." Zoro said, while we rowed faster to catch up. "Were you trying to drown us?" One yelled. "Maybe." I replied as they looked at me.

"Wait, aren't you three from Buggy's crew?" I asked trying to sound like I care as they smirked. "Right, weakling. Stop the boat, we'll be taking over." One of them said, getting closer to Zoro and me.

"What?" Zoro said glaring at them. "Weakling..." I sneered. It only us about few seconds to knock some sense into the three imbeciles.

"We didn't know you were the famous pirate hunter Zoro. We're very sorry! And we didn't mean to call you weakling, My lady!" The three of them apologizing as they rowed the boat for us with many injuries caused by Zoro and me.

They laughed nervously as me and Zoro glared at them. "You three idiots made us lose track of our friends!" I said as they nodded. "Put some back into it! If we lose them, you guys are in for it!" Zoro threaten, leaning back.

The three rowed faster scared of being hit by Zoro again and I stretched my arms out as Zoro asked, "What's with the book there?" I froze. _'Damn...I thought he wouldn't notice.." _I thought thinking of something to say.

"Umm..I found it on that island we were on and hid it in my overalls." I said, hoping he would buy it. Zoro looked at me oddly with a plain straight face. _'Please buy it..'_I thought watching him stare.

"Oh okay." He replied leaning back on his hands. _'Phew...I have a feeling he might ask again.'_I looked at the water as the three kept rowing. Zoro asked why they were out in the water and they replied telling their story how Nami tricked them.

I toned out what they were saying as I remembered that black void and the talk with my grandpa.

_"You came in the One Piece world for a reason but thats for later on to tell you." _What was he trying say later on to tell you, does he mean later in the story and I might find out why I'm here also died in the real world.

I shook my head, I can't rambled on about that right now and over think it. I have to stay calm and-"LAND!" Wait...land. One of the Buggy pirates yelled seeing land from distance and row quicker.

It took them less than an hour to reach the shore and noticed all the damaged Buggy had done to the place. _'Stupid Buggy and his buggy ball.'_I thought wanting to hit the clown upside the head with it.

"The boss used one of his beloved buggy balls on the town." One of the three buggy pirates said, "The truth is that our Buggy pirate fleet is here at the moment, raiding this village..." The chubby pirate explain to us.

The other two Buggy pirates were discussing something between themselves, the chubby pirate rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"A buggy ball?" Zoro asked, staring at the destroyment of Buggy the clown with the rest of us. Looking at the damaged the creep had done made my blood boil and it made me more angry at the clown who thought it was for fun.

I started to hate him more than I did from watching the anime and he was the worst villain I ever saw. Well except the fact that he was a...clown, I hate clowns ever since I was little and they scared me to no end.

The three explained the buggy ball to him as I walked ahead, I didn't want to listen to what already know. After a minute or so he followed behind me and looked for Luffy where the buggy ball came off, guessing that he might be there.

_'Okay, Luffy and Dusk might be trapped in the cage and Zoro might get stabbed...'_I thought as I looked over to him as we walked and he looked at me. "What?" Zoro asked. "Nothing just don't get stabbed, k?" I said as he looked confused at me.

"Wait, What?" Zoro asked as we passed another destroyed row of houses. "Hey, you never know when it might happen right?" I said and that made him think about that.

When we arrived at the scene, Luffy and Dusk were tied up in cage with a cannon facing them and...Nami trying to put out the small flame on the cannon. But there were some pirates coming from behind and just in the nick of time Zoro bashed some away as I blasted half.

"Okay, that's new..." I mumbled, completely dumbfounded.

"How many of you are charging on one girl?" Zoro asked as I stood by him. "Zoro! Rosa!" Luffy shouted relieved. "Deow!" Dusk said, happy to see me. I turned my head to them, happy to see that their not harmed.

"You two are okay!" I said, running to them. "You're okay?" Zoro asked as he walked towards the cage behind me. "I'm okay!" Luffy said to Zoro happily. "Good! If our captain wasn't ok, then what would we do?" I replied grinning.

"Deow!Deow!" Dusk said as moved around behind. They were tied together, back to back. "Yeah! Hahahaha! I'm happy, you two actually found this place!" Luffy lightly shouted to us, smiling.

"Well, there was a large commotion coming from up here so we guess it was you..." I explained.

"Ah! Guys get me outta this thing, quick!" Luffy begged as I tried to untie the rope. "You! Is this your idea of fun...?" Zoro scolded, looking at Luffy. "You get caught by a bird and got carried away, and when we finally find you, you're in a cage? Stupid!" Zoro scolded him.

Luffy just stared at him with his goofy face. Then pirates behind us started to mumbled between themselves, when a tall man with a captains hat, a cape and a...red nose, came and stood a few metres away from Zoro.

_'Buggy the massively annoying clown has appeared...joy oh joy.'_

"You're definitely Zoro. Are you aiming for my head?" He spoke calmly to Zoro. "No, I've no interest in that, I'm no longer a pirate hunter because I've quit..." Zoro said calmly back as he stood there, his arms crossed.

_'__Stay calm, Rosa...stay calm.' _I thought, staring at...Buggy. "If you don't show your true skills now, you'll soon be covered in blood!" The red nosed man shouted at Zoro as he started to attack.

"Fine, if that's what you want...!" Zoro replied growling, putting a katana in his mouth, and grabbed the other two out their sheaths.

"Zoro be careful!" I shouted from the cage, still trying to untie the ropes. "Deow!" Dusk said, trying to say something. Then Zoro used his attack on the clown, he managed to split him in half.

_'__Ew...seeing it in person is kind gross...his torso bounces...' _I thought looking from the corner of my eye. "Huh? Big nose is so weak!" Luffy shouted in surprise as he saw the scene in front of him.

Then Nami's face was a jaw drop and I was still trying to untie the knots. But, the Buggy pirates just started to chuckle at their Captain being split in half. "Why are they laughing...?" Luffy whispered. "Chop Chop...devil fruit..." I mumbled.

"Chop Chop what?" Luffy asked as I ignored him. "He died really easy..." Zoro mumbled as the buggy pirates continued to chuckle.

"Hey Zoro! Hurry and get me outta this thing! I don't think Rosa will..." Luffy shouted to Zoro, whilst wiggling around in the tight ropes. "Hey! Trying my best here!" I said stopping him from moving.

Nami was just staring at us, obviously thinking about something. "This thing won't open without a key...these iron bars won't slice!" Zoro exclaimed as he tested the bars of the cage.

"That's true..." Luffy agreed. The Clown Pirates started to laughed manically and really loudly. "What's so funny? Give us the key! I don't want to fight you guys!" Zoro growled at the laughing pirates.

"Damn...these are tight..." I said causing Luffy and Dusk to move more. "Not helping!" I told them. But that's when I noticed the hand that will stab Zoro at his side, I stopped what I was doing and ran to Zoro.

"They're pretty weird...wait...Rosa?" I heard Luffy mumbled as he looked at the scene unfolding before him. I ran quickly to Zoro as the buggy pirates laughed louder.

-SLICE!-

Blood was dripping to the ground, "That really hurts..." as more blood came spitting out to the ground. Luffy eyed widen along with Zoro.

"ROOSAAAAAA!" Luffy screamed, "ZORO! Get me out of HERE!"

"Rosa..." Zoro could barely say as I smiled.

"I'm alright..." I said, holding my gushing stomach.

The knife was pulled out of me and I fell to my knees. "So that's pain..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5, finally! <strong>**Rosa took the hit...wonder what will happen in the next chapter! Coming soon to you! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clowns are the enemy**

"So that's pain…" I mumbled as Luffy shook the cage rapidly. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" Luffy yelled at Buggy.

"Hehehahaha! How? You're stuck in a cage! Hahahaheheha!" Buggy laughed calling his body parts back.

"Ah!" Nami screamed, "Buggy's still alive!" having to thought along with Zoro and Luffy, that Buggy was dead.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit!" The clown yelled out. "That's the name of the Devil's Fruit that I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't kill me because I'm a sectioned-man!" He shouted at the us. As Nami's jaw dropped as she saw the clown put back together again.

_'When did Luffy get out of those ropes?...'_ I thought, holding my wound as my vision blurred. The Buggy pirates kept laughing and laughing, I really wish they just get blown up by that cannon now. That's when an idea popped into my head.

"What the?...Why didn't you used your devil fruit powers?" Zoro yelled at me, I smiled. _'Devil fruit powers...I guess I really need to read that book if they're actually devil fruit...What else would explain it?...'_I thought, thinking of any better ideas.

"Had to think fast…" I replied as he punched my head, lightly. "Are you stupid?" Zoro yelled at me again. "HEY! She's injured and you hit her! How rude!" I heard Nami yelled at Zoro.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Zoro yelled back as Luffy continued to shake the cage. "…Deow!" I heard Dusk, he slid through the cage and flew on Zoro's shoulders.

_'Dusk flew...better on Zoro's shoulders..than mine right now...'_ I thought as Zoro helped me stand up on my feet.

I asked, "Go help her light the cannon and let it face those incompetent clown pirates…I have something to add to the boom…that's a favor." smirking and wiping the blood trail on my mouth.

Zoro raised an eyebrow but nodded and did what I asked as I slowly walked over to Luffy. "Luffy…" I said getting his full attention. "Rosa! Are you okay? Get out of here! You're hurt!" Luffy said yelling as I shook my head.

"No way, Captain!" As I put my hand on top of the (now still) cage. "I'm gonna pull you out of there, ok?" I said as Luffy nodded. I looked over to Zoro and Nami, Nami lit the fuse as Zoro pushed the big cannon towards Buggy and his lackeys.

I sighed in relief then focused on that twilight portal, like my grandpa had told me.

The portal thing appeared above the cage as my hand sank into it, "Hey, it's working!" I said happily. "Hurry, get me out!" Luffy said in impatiently but something felt heavy, not Luffy's weight, but like a wall of the sort.

"What are you doing? Don't light that cannon with one of my precious buggy balls! Have mercy, please!" Buggy pleaded along with his crew, fearing the cannon.

_'Did he just say have mercy?...This clown better shut up before this wound heals...And I won't show any mercy after I get my energy back!' _I thought, eyeing the big nose with a death glare.

Some of his crew noticed it and stepped back, a little...maybe a bit. Okay, maybe my death glare isn't as scary than it sounds and hey, trying here when you got a gashing wound in your stomach.

I finally yanked Luffy through the twilight portal thing, when a silent sonic boom occurred. "That was weird..." Luffy said plainly. "What did I just do?" I said, seeing the iron cage Luffy was in fall apart.

"Cool!" Luffy said standing next to me as huffed, "Luffy, come on!" grabbing his arm and run to the others. "Ah, no! She got him out!" Buggy yelled in shock. "Shut it, Big nose!" I yelled at him, touching the cannon putting extra boosts.

When I was picked up by Luffy as he said, "What you call m-" He didn't finish his sentence when the cannon went off. The blast was twenty times louder than the one in the anime and took way more ground, my ears were ringing.

Luffy ran passed a shocked Zoro and Nami, when he yelled back to them, "Let's get out of here!" The two of them finally shook their heads and started running right behind us.

We (Luffy, Zoro, and Nami) jumped and landed to the ground safely, continuing to get away.

We stopped at a road and rested, when my stomach started to ache again. "Deow..." Dusk said as he licked my cheek. Luffy sat down slowly, not to hurt my wound and Dusk jumped off of Zoro's shoulders.

"Rosa. You feel okay?" Luffy asked as Zoro looked at the gash. "Yeah, I'm good..." I replied, smiling wearily. "The stab is pretty deep..." Zoro said at eye level, looking at it.

_'How am I still alive with this knife inflicted wound?...' _I thought in Luffy's arms, laying my head on his chest. _'..oh yeah...I'm in One Piece, it's a minor wound.'_I thought, slowly dozing off.

"Hey Luffy, Rosa is going to sleep." Zoro noticed when Luffy yelled, "What? No! Wake up, Rosa!" shaking me, completely forgetting my wound. "What are you DOING?" I heard Nami shout, punching Luffy right in the head.

"Owe..." I said, feeling Dusk licking my wound. "That helps...thanks Dusk..." I thanked him while petting him.

"How did you people do that back there? And how did she survive that stab to the stomach? Explain!" Nami shouted, demanding information from us as I blocked my ear from her yelling voice.

"What's up with that...white..thing?" She noticed Dusk staring at her. "Are you alright, you look pale?" Nami asked changing the question again, looking rather worried.

"You ask too many questions." Luffy said plainly.

I chuckled at his simple remark causing Nami to punch him again and shock was all over her face when Luffy's head stretched. "What are you?" Nami said stepping away in shock. I couldn't see well and saw things blurred around me, again.

She shook her head trying to regain her composure, "We're gonna get spot just staying here!" She yelling at us again. _'Nami talks too much...'_I thought wearily, seeing way to many of her.

Then came view of white puppy sitting too was it...I fell unconscious right there and fell to sleep before they noticed.

I was in the same black void, I was in before again. "Okay, Why am I here again?...Still can't move." I said, well thought out loud. I was falling in slow motion and slammed against to an invisible wall thing, not feel any pain.

"What's going on..." I kept mumbling as water washed down on me then something really weird happened. I thought this was really creep because three faces or more like masks, appeared before me.

One mask thing was black with red eyes, second mask thing was white with blue eyes and the middle one was brown with gray eyes. They seem to be looking at me as one frowned, second smiling, and third...nothing just straight faced.

"Look she's barely alive at this point." The one with red eyes said. "Hahaha! She's so small!" The second with blue eyes laughed. "...We have to trust her...for now." The middle with gray eyes said.

I wanted to speak to them but I couldn't, I wanted to know what they were but the three slowly disappeared. "I spoke before but why not around those...masks?" I thought out loud.

_'Crap...I guess I'm missing what happens with Shushu, I hope the store will be okay..I have a feeling they put me in-' _I got a rude wake-up call that answered my question by a fallen building I was in.

When the house got hit with one of Buggy's Buggy balls, I was lucky, real lucky enough to have survived that and saw that shield block the debris from crushing me.

I coughed painfully, choking on all the smoke and debris from the blast as I sat up. As I moved the shield pushed away the rubble and I winced in pain feeling the wound on my stomach was still there.

I held it as I took my time to get up and took in my surroundings. So...there was nothing much...I guess the mayors house is destroyed by the looks of it.

"Agh…Even my own house!" I heard an old man growled out. "ROSA WAS SLEEPING IN THERE!" I clearly recognized, hearing both Zoro and Luffy shouted.

"Is she dead?...The small girl with that large forehead…?" I'm guessing, the chief, breathed out as my eyebrow twitched. _'Large...forehead, huh?'_I thought, raising a fist.

"Hey! Rosa! Are you still alive?" Luffy asked as he shouted into the smoke. I let the shield expend causing the rubble to move. "...Yeah." I replied groggily, "That was a horrible way to wake me up..." I said getting up, rubbing my forehead.

_'Is my forehead that large...'_I thought walking over to them. Right before I was hugged so far as it looked like I was going to die from suffocation. "...Can't breath...pain..." I could breathe out.

"What a relief! You're alive!" Luffy grinned at me as he let go of me and Zoro who slapped my back. "Heh! You're okay." Zoro smiled, rubbing my head.

"And just how is it that you survived?" I heard Nami asked as sweat dripped down her face. _'What is up with these people?'_I thought Nami would think, and I just smiled at her as she stepped back.

"So awesome!" Luffy shouted happily with his fists up in the air at the thought of how cool his crew already was. "Not! She almost died in that building!" Nami yelled at him as I patted Luffy's shoulder.

Suddenly, we all heard coughing, patting and turned to the grey haired Chief. "Hey, Chief you're alright?" I asked worried. "It feels as though my...chest is being scrapped out!" He wheezed out, as he patted his chest trying to sort it out.

"Chief!" Nami cried worriedly. Zoro was helping me stand right as we stood a couple centimeters behind Luffy, who just stood there and looked at the Chief, confusedly.

"DO YOU LOT THINK I'LL ALLOW PIRATES TO TRAMPLE OVER US AGAIN!" Chief shouted. I frowned, watching him yell and I couldn't do much to stop him.

His hands were in fists in front of him and his face in anger. "I refuse to let him get away with this." The mayor said, gritting his teeth in anger.

"I can't let him destroy everything all my towns men have worked hard to build over the years! I'm the mayor of this town and I will protect this town, I swear!" He shouted, heading off toward Buggy and his lackeys, only to be stopped by Nami as she grabbed him from behind.

"Stop, you can't beat Buggy! He'll kill you on the spot!" She said, trying to talk some sense into the old man. "I know! But there are some fights you just can't run away from!" He said, struggling to get out of her grip.

"You got that right old man!" Luffy cheered, causing Nami to turn her head and glare at him. "Don't encourage him, Luffy! It's too reckless for him!" Nami yelled at him.

"I KNOW IT'S RECKLESS!" The man screamed at her as he turned around and tears started to slide down his old, wrinkled face in despair. At this, Nami let go immediately from her hold on him.

Luffy kept a straight face as Zoro did the same. I frowned more at the crying old man as I walked over to him, hugging him. He felt almost relaxed but quickly jumped out of my grasp and continued to shout.

"I'm coming for you! Buggy the clown!" He shouted, raising a spear as he ran off towards where Buggy and his men were. "I think he was crying." Nami said, a little bit confused about why he would run off to get himself killed.

"Really? Huh...I didn't notice." Luffy replied, yet it was kind of clear that he had noticed and stood by me. "Looks like the party just got more interesting." Zoro said smirking, walking over to where me and Luffy stood.

"I agree!" Luffy laughed, with his hands in his pockets, grinning one of his grins.

"How can two still laugh? What about you?" Nami shouted at us and the last was for me, looking disgusted. "Don't worry. We like the old man." I said smiling at her. "We are not going to let him die!" I continued to say as I noticed something missing.

"Um..guys where's Dusk?" I asked as I looked around for him. "Oh! Yeah, he's with that dog!" Luffy answered, I nodded. "You mean Shushu?" I corrected him, he shrugged looking at me.

"How can you three still laugh in a situation like this? Where the hell does your confidence come from?" Nami shouted at the three of us. "Our destination is the 'Grand Line!', now we're going to steal that map…again!" Luffy explained to her.

"Will you join my crew? You need the map too!" Luffy said as he lifted is left hand in the arm, for Nami to shake. We both noticed that Nami sighed lightly, "I'm not going to become a pirate." She replied looking at him with cold eyes.

_'There's the cold Nami...' _I thought watching her. But then she slapped Luffy's hand, making his smile became bigger. "Rather than 'partners' let's just say we're 'cooperating'. Helping each other to achieve our goals!" She smiled.

"Yes! Hahahaha!" Luffy shouted happily as we walked to the battle field. "You're going too? WHAT ABOUT YOUR STOMACH INJURY?" Nami shouted at me as she gripped her stomach to emphasize what she was saying.

"It's healed." I said lightly patting it as she flinched at me. "Yeah right!" Was her reply. I just rubbed my head looking at her. "I'm good, Nami really and should we be going?" I asked as Zoro tied is black bandanna over his light green hair.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Luffy shouted as he cracked his knuckles. Nami just stood there face-palming as she sighed in defeat but noticed something and I quickly walked ahead avoiding her at the moment.

It took us only a few minutes or so to reach Buggy and his men, but when we finally got there, the mayor was already there with Buggy, yelling at him at the top of his lungs. The old Chief was being held in the air by a floating hand.

"YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO THIS TOWN!" The old man screamed as Luffy jumped into action. "You old idiot, this town is no treasure." Buggy shouted back angrily, unable to see how a loved can be a treasure.

"Treasure is gold, silver, and jewelry. So cut the crap old man and get out of here before I kill you." That's when I blasted the freakin idiot with a...twilight blast, seeing him wobbling back and held his stomach.

He glared at me but switched his gaze to Luffy. "That straw hat…" Buggy cursed, Luffy had ripped the floating white-gloved hand from the wrinkled mans sore, now red neck.

"I've kept my promise! I've come to kick your ass!" Luffy exclaimed to the clown. "That straw hat! Not again!" Buggy shouted, trying to recall his hand though Luffy's grip on it made it harder to do so.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised I would, Buggy." Luffy said, still holding onto the severed hand, unwilling to let it go yet.

As he grinned a promising grin and he let go of the hand. Buggy started making his complaints about Luffy interfering with his plans yadayada then Nami turned to the rest of us to inform of her real intentions and yadayada.

Which was pretty pointless as Zoro looked like he didn't care one bit, I already knew she would, also not caring too.

"Listen, all I want is the chart and the treasure, then I'm out of here. Got it?" Nami said sternly, wanting to make sure that we all knew that the treasure was hers and her being with us was only for a short time.

"Yeah, got it." Zoro said, not caring what she said, seeing as if he knew about that. "Uh huh." I answered, still watching Luffy with Zoro.

"What are you kids doing? Get out of here, now! This isn't your fight!" The chief said angrily, demanding to know why we were there.

As soon as the chief stopped talking, Luffy slammed his head into a wall and knocking him out instantly.

_'Too harsh...' _I thought, watching the old man fall. "AH! What do you think you're doing?" Nami shouted asking, horrified at what Luffy had done.

"Why'd you just knock out the mayor?" Nami asked yet again, horrified face still on.

"Because." Luffy said simply, as if it was obvious. "It wasn't a bad idea." Zoro said, understanding Luffy's train of thought. Understanding that now, it's not always easy following what he thinks.

"If he had continued fighting, he would have just got in the way and got himself killed." I explained to her, finishing for Zoro.

"Well you didn't have to hit him so badly! I'm sure we could have thought of a more human way to deal with that!" Nami said angrily, continuing to lecture Luffy, me and Zoro.

I butted in on her lecture, "Really? When? Buggy kills the old man?" I asked sarcastically, only to get a dark glare by her. Then Luffy got into a shouting stance.

"Hey you! Huge, red, ugly…BIG NOSE!" Luffy shouted at Buggy, who had been watching the whole time. The clown himself, his crew jaw dropped and looked speechless.

As did Nami and Zoro. The shouts came from the clown this time. "Why you flashy freak! I'll kill you!" Buggy shouted angrily as he turned to his men and barked a new order at them.

"Crew! Fire, the…BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL!" Buggy screamed at his crew, who prepared the cannon, as Buggy shouted things at them. Nami and Zoro both stepped back as the cannon was being prepared.

Far as they could see, if Buggy fired a buggy ball at us, we were going to die on the spot. "Are you trying to get your self killed? YOU IDIOT!" Nami cried as she started running, hoping that she can get far enough away to survive the buggy ball.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here." Zoro said, trying to get us to run for it. I shook my head as Zoro looked at me from my left as I said, "We're good here."

Causing Zoro and Nami to look at me with raised eyebrows, well Nami did it from her spot way, way back. Then we heard Luffy speak.

"Do you think just because of a stupid cannon ball…" He paused for a dramatic effect and was doing a good job at it too. "I'll move a single inch?" He continued. Buggy looked very angry now.

"Fire it now!" Buggy shouted angrily, completely ignoring our conversation while his men fired the buggy ball.

"Gum-Gum...Balloon!" Luffy shouted, sucking in as much air as he could and puffed up like a balloon. I smiled crossing my arms, _'And shot right back.' _"Alright, I got him!" Luffy shouted proudly, laughing as he landed.

"He could've said something sooner…" I heard Zoro groan as he face-palmed. I smirked at him and put my hand on his shoulder, he just groaned again. "Yay!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Their number is decreased! Should we start the fight?" Luffy asked, with one hand on his hat and turning to look at us. I smiled and walked over to him with Zoro, who muttered something.

Also Nami from a distance was once again shouting at Luffy about 'What the hell was he?' as she put it. _'Sometimes, I wonder about Nami...' _I thought looking at her then back at Luffy.

"What the hell kind of monster are you?" Nami asked or rather demanded, scared at what she had just seen. Looking at Luffy, "Explain yourself! I don't understand all of this!"

"I think you finally freaked her out more than before." Zoro commented. I guess she can't really take being around crazy people as much and I was getting a bit tired of her yelling, it was fun at first but it got annoying real quick.

Ignoring what Zoro had said she continued on demanding to know what was going on, still freaking out over what she had seen about Luffy. "From the moment you fought with the lion and came back alive! It isn't humanly possible!" She carried on ranting.

I sighed in annoyance and dozed off, seeing a small girl annoy a old man that was sleeping. "How the hell did you just swell up like a balloon? " Nami yelled at Luffy, looking confused but furious at the same time.

Luffy just crossed his arms and stared back at her with a grin on his face. "Gum-Gum…" Nami eyes twitched. "Balloon!" Luffy said as he laughed, not really explaining it at all..

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU FOR THE STUPID NAME!" Nami screamed at him, but he didn't look fazed.

But before Luffy could even open his mouth to give her a better explanation, a loud voice called out and cut into the conversation. "How dare you try to out flashily do me..." I was shaken out of my daydream by Zoro, who pulled my cheek and looked to where it came from.

There were two men and the lion there…looking dead just barely but around the men's necks, there were hands. Both of which looked as though they had been used as shields.

"Unreal, using his men as shields." Nami said, crossing her arms in anger at seeing what Buggy had done, completely forgetting the questions she asked. Then, the two men dropped to the floor to reveal Buggy.

_'...He is really annoying than in the anime...I wonder how Dusk is right now?'_I thought watching the scene. "I'm so mad…words fail me…" Buggy growled out with his arms crossed, his hands still in mid air.

Just then Mohji the beast tamer appeared out of the rubble of the broken houses and warned Buggy about Luffy's devil fruit powers, telling him that he was a rubber man.

"A rubber man?" Nami asked Luffy, wandering if it was really true. _'Okay...I'm getting tired.'_I thought, focusing a twilight blast.

_'Might as well right?'_ I smirked as the sphere became more smaller and a bit fidgety than before. _'Let the riot begin.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, it's up.^^ I hoped you enjoyed it! :)<strong>

**I want to thank the people who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story! Thank you, it helps alot! More chapters soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**He-she isn't from here**

_'Let the riot begin.'_

I put my hand to face the direction they were in and let them notice.

Lauching the small sphere from my palm as it speeded at the them.

-BOOM!-

"What is she doing-…!" I heard Buggy say before the attack hit him, Mohji,...Cabaji, and...some other person causing a black-red flash as wind blew at us. Nami, Zoro, and Luffy eyes widened at the scene, though the blast missed Richie the lion who was scared out of his fur.

"Boom headshot!" I yelled, laughing. It looked like a cero from Bleach but smaller and didn't sound like one too. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Nami yelled at me and grabbed me by my overalls. I shrugged as she pushed me and sighed in frustration.

"You're just as worse as these guys." She said poiting at the two, I smiled. "What? They were annoying."

"Hahaha! Nice one!" Luffy laughed, high fiving me. "What was that you just did?" Zoro asked. I was about to answer him, but something lunged at me. "Ah! Rosa!" I heard Luffy shout along with Nami and Zoro looking where I was hit too.

Someone knocked me way from the others and fell to the ground making a small dent as I sild to a halt, coughing up the dirt smoke. "Damn...it." I grumbled, checking my wounded stomach then looked to...a very tall and really skinny looking person standing over me.

_'Is this person anorexic?'_

"Well, hello there." He said with sinister smile. I looked up to see the person clearly...but quickly looked back down. "I'm Jurou, And you have caused a pretty explosion." He said then kicked and stepped on my stomach causing the wound to reopen, putting more weight.

_'Are those...heels?' _I gripped his leg as I gritted my teeth in pain.

I felt shocking pain but the most pain that hurt was my eyes...the creep was wearing a tight black leotard with a pink tutu for god sake. It was so terrifying to look at and he was stepping on me. "The horror!" I yelled, trying to pry the guy off.

"Rosa..!" I heard Zoro yelled as I saw Luffy getting ready to punch the guy...she out where he stands. "Gum-..." He said but I yelled, "Don't, I can held it!" I said putting my hand in a stop motion to them. "You idiot, be careful!..." Nami yelled.

_'...she sounded so confident for me...' _I thought and quickly launched another twilight blast at him. He back-flipped avoiding it as it vanished in thin air. _'Okay...' _I thought, getting back up. "I really wished I didn't see that..." I mumbled, seeing the creep play with his...pink hair. "Wait...he isn't from the anime...oh no.." I mumbled, quietly so no one heard.

"Look girly, I'm here to fight not stand around and look cute...though I got the cute part done!" He said, all girlish like and took out...batons. "Now, lets rumble!" He said twirling his batons.

I never felt so weirded out in my life...or whatever but I just wanted to cut my eyes out. The view I saw and looking at him, face to face was just...horrid and he was wearing make-up.

But I'm guessing he's that thing that happens when something changes from an event that suppose to happen. _'Well, damn it.' _You know that sentence was confusing to say and I had to fight this guy...she.

He lunged at me again as I evaded his attack, jumping to the left out of the way and blocked his kick with my shield. _'Great...I'm going to miss Luffy's and Zoro's fight...' _I thought, watching the Jurou do another round of backflips away from me.

"Wow, so you eat a devil fruit huh?" Jurou said raising an eyebrow as I stepped back. "Maybe..." I replied, trying to see how the others were doing. "Enough about you and back to me!" He said gleeful and send some kicks with striking batons. I blocked each hit with my shield as I saw the other fights.

Luffy was fighting Buggy at this point, Zoro finished his before I even started mine, and Nami was...no where to be seen. _'Off stealing Buggy's treasure...Burglar.' _I rambling thought of the others.

"PinkPepper-Bomb!" Jurou yelled, that's when Jurou threw something at me causing a smoke bomb of the sort. The smoke engulfed me, I started coughing hard, my eyes were stinging and my shield went down so I can rub my eyes.

Bad idea...Jurou wacked me right in my wound causing the bandages to rip and my wound to spill more blood. "OW!" I screamed, I quickly grabbed his stupid baton to his surprise and jammed the damn thing right in his throat.

He coughed, holding his throat and stumbled backwards. "You made my wound worse!" I yelled, swinging his baton at him as he ran for it. "Get away, you crazy bitch!" He yelled at me. "Don't run away from me!" I yelled again throwing the baton at his head.

It bounced right off, he fell to the floor and I stomped at his back. "Take it like a man!" I said stomping the creep as he tried to get away. After a series of stomping Jurou was still on the ground.

I was panting like crazy and man was I tired...The wound takes a lot out of me. "...I need to get this wrapped up again." I mumbled, trying to cover it.

"PinkFlash-baton!" Jurou yelled as a pink flash blinded me for a moment, when a kick landed on my stomach. "Damn it!" I yelled holding the wound, the blood was everywhere. I saw Jurou do another backflip when I used a twilight blast but he dodged it again.

"Need a hand?" I heard Zoro asked from behind me, I turned to face him as I put up a shield. "Were you standing there this whole time?" I asked. "No, I took a nap after Luffy started his fight." Zoro replied and I answered his question, "No, I'm good." I looked back to see the creep run at me and kicked my shield, striking with his single baton.

"Is that all you got?" Jurou asked with a stupid look on his clown face. I didn't want him...her to do that pink pepper crap again so I quickly lauched some twilight blasts at him. Causing him to fly into a tree, head on and I made sure he was out. So I kicked the creep's head in and said, "Who's the bitch now, bitch!" panting even harsher than before.

_'Great, now I missed the fight's because of this guy...' _I thought sadly. "Looks like you took care of her." Zoro said walking next to me. "He was a complete pain in the ass." I said as Zoro looked at me raising an eyebrow. "How do you know-" I cut Zoro off by putting my hand up.

"It's long and horrible story..." I said, shivering at the thought. "That bad huh?" He asked, I nodded. Then I noticed those batons Jurou had as a weapon on the ground and just grab them. "You don't deserve these." I said, putting them in my boot. "Heh, you're taking his weapon?" Zoro asked, smirking as I sat down too tired to keeping standing.

"Yup, he don't need them anymore." I said smiling. "Assemble chop-chop parts!" I heard Buggy shout, trying to call back what few parts weren't tied up. _'Hahaha, Nami tied the others parts..funny.' _I thought, laughing. "What's so funny?" Zoro asked, I pointed to Buggy then Nami.

The right moment I saw his partially built body snap back together, what was left that is and I just burst out laughing. Zoro just chuckled at the scene but I stopped when my stomach decided to hurt again.

"ow..." I mumbled, seeing how bad it looked and...it was bad. Yet Buggy's small self was pretty funny but I couldn't help to notice that Buggy had a giant purple-red spot on his face. _'Wow, Luffy made that hit count.' _I thought seeing as how much pain was that bruise.

"What? What happened to my parts?" Buggy asked all frantic like to find them, wandering what happened to his missing pieces. "Ha! Looking for these, Buggy?" Nami said, stepping on the parts and smirking. I just fell over laughing, again. "My parts!" Buggy yelled in horror, when he finally saw that Nami had them.

"Hahaha! Alright! Way to go thief!" Luffy laughed, launching his leg up towards the sky. "This is for Rosa, too!" Luffy yelled as the leg landed on Buggy, making a large crater on the ground. "Woo! Yeah Luffy!" I said, smiling.

_'Buggy's in a lot of pain no doubt.'_ I thought feeling happy, _'It's what you get for stabbing me, Bastard.' _But some part of me felt a little bad for him... "Stop! I beg of you!" Buggy shouted at Luffy.

...And it's gone. "Go! Luffy!" I yelled happily, again. Luffy swings both his fists back for one of his favorite attacks. "No! Don't! I beg you!" Buggy shouted again, he saw what Luffy was doing and knew what was about to happen to him in a matter of seconds.

"See ya, Buggy!" Luffy shouted cheerfully as he slung his fists as far behind him as he could before slamming them forward and before Buggy could beg, in one final attack. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Buggy was launched sky high and went flying out of sight while screaming like a mad man.

"I win!" Luffy shouted victoriously, throwing his fist up in the air doing a pose causing Zoro and Nami to sweat drop, I just laughed along with him. I got help from Zoro to stand back up as we walked over to Luffy, he walked over to his now sliced up hat and grumbling something about bastards and hats.

_'Oh no..Luffy's hat...wait I think I could fix it...but Nami will do that.'_I thought, seeing his hat all torn up. "Hey Luffy, you're alright?" I asked him as he noticed Zoro and me, he blinked. "The wound on your stomach..it looks like it hurts." He said completely ignoring what I said. "It does but it's okay." I said, sighing and sweat dropped.

"You should bandage that up, you know." Zoro said as I was barely touching the ground now. "I'm fine, guys." I said smiling, they didn't look convinced and caused me to have sweat drops coming down. Then that passed when Nami brought over Luffy's hat.

"Sorry, that your hat got torn up." Nami said to Luffy walking over to us, when she finished re-bagging the treasure she stole from Buggy, this time putting it into two bags. They looked toward her as I breathed, _'Phew...Thank you Nami.'_ I thought, smiling wearily. "It's ok, I can still wear it, right and Buggy is out of here, so I'm good for now." He replied, putting the straw hat on and smiled at her.

I sneezed, using my right hand to cover it so I won't ruin the talk. My stomach was in pain, again. "When I have time, I can fix it for you." She whispered, looking away from him as she said it. "If you want." She added, still not looking at him.

"Huh?" Luffy asked, turning to look at her. _'What was he looking at before?...'_ I thought, looking behind his head. He hadn't heard what she said at all. _'Maybe it's because you were whispering.'_

_'Great...'_ Then I started to see fuzzy things again but with pain and red spots around my vision, what the hell is this...I couldn't hear what they were saying but I slowly breathed.

So the strange feeling went away...for now as I looked up again from my red covered stomach. That's when I could hear them talk again...phew I almost thought I lost my hearing.

"Here you go." she said, handing a rolled up map of the Grandline to him. "It's the chart of the Grandline. You do want it, don't you?" She asked when he didn't take it, still not realizing that the reason why he hadn't taken it already because he didn't know what it was.

"Huh? You're giving it to me?" He asked excitedly until figured it out, incredibly happy that he finally had a map of the Grandline. "Yeah, because you guys saved me." She said as he finally took the map out of her hands.

"Thanks Nami!" He shouted happily and cradled the map against his face...like Nami did with the gold. "Now I finally have it! A map of the Grandline! Hurray! Oh, does this mean you'll also be joining up with me and my pirate crew?" I liked this whole moment thing but I really wanted to find my Dusk, Zoro and me were just quiet.

"I already told you, I'll never join a pirate crew!" She said angrily, only for her expression to change to a pleasant one. "But ok, hanging around with you guys seems profitable." She said, causing Luffy to start smiling like an idiot again. "Just remember this, I'm only joining you because it's in my interest."

"Sure." He said, still smiling like an idiot. "Deow!" I heard Dusk from a distance as I turned my head. "Dusk! How you've been, boy?" I said as he flew on my shoulder as I rubbed his head to my cheek. "Ruff!" I heard Shushu bark from behind me.

"Shushu! Hey there!" I said as I slowly bent down to pet him. Bad idea as well, my wound decided to hurt and gush out more blood. "Ow!" I yelled biting my bottom lip. "Rosa, you okay?" I Luffy asked as I nodded. "Here, give me your hand." Zoro said as I did what he said. _'And he's carrying me, lovely...'_

_'Where's Chopper when you need him...?'_I thought wearily. "You there! You're not residents of this village." I heard one of the villagers said, pointing at us as Dusk jumped on my chested since he would fall from my shoulder. _'Wait a minute...where is Shushu going?'_I thought seeing him walking. "Nope." Luffy said simply, answering for all of us.

"Who are you?" Asking straightforward questions when you they won't answer back. "What was all that canon fire we heard?" One of the men asked, ignoring Luffy's question. "It sounded like there may have been a battle here earlier. I mean look at this place. If you know anything, please tell us."

Nami sighed in relief that they weren't more pirates. "Oh, good. Their just citizens." She sighed and relieved that they weren't going to kill us. "Mayor!" One of the citizens yelled, when he spotted the mayor laying on the ground unconscious.

"He's out cold!" Another one exclaimed as Nami started backing up. "The pirates must have done this." Another one said, rushing over and helping the first two guys to sit the mayor upright.

"Did you do this?" One of the villagers asked. Luffy did what I knew he was going to do when they asked us. "It was me." Luffy said, getting their attention instantly. "Hold on, you didn't have to tell them that, did you?" Nami asked in a horrified tone. "Well, It's true." Luffy said simply, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Well, maybe you should explain things to them...so they don't get angry." Nami urged him, only to freeze when she saw that the villagers were all holding shovels, pitchforks now and were walking to us slowly in a menacing motion.

_'Where did they get those?'_ I thought watching them. "Tell us, why exactly did you knock our mayor out and leave him in the street to die?" One of them asked. "Yeah, explain yourselves!" Another shouted, raising a sword angrily. "Who are you? Are you with the pirates?" He demanded, glaring at us angrily.

"We're pirates." Luffy said plainly, answering the man's question. "I knew it!" Some villagers yelled.

"Run for it!' I yelled as they listened. I coulbn't run because someone was carrying me for payment. I'm not Nami damn it, we (Luffy, Zoro, and Nami) darted back to the docks. The other villagers began to chase us as the five (Luffy, Zoro, and Nami) of us ran down an alley way. Nami was holding her two sacks of treasure, when we saw Shushu was sitting in the middle of the alley as we hurtled over him.

"Thank you, Shushu!" I said, happily. "Shushu?" Nami questioned. "Doggy?" Luffy asked baffled.

He would keep them back for a while and we rushed to the two ships that were at the docks. We were just about to jump onto the ship when Buggy's final three lackeys jumped out with their swords drawn.

Of course, once they saw Zoro and me...mostly Zoro charging out at them, they quickly jumped and ran away screaming like a bunch of girls who saw some infamous creature. We chuckled at this as we finally reached the boats. Zoro set me down as Luffy untied the boat, Nami loaded her stuff onto the first boat.

I quickly got on as Zoro followed sitting down and Luffy just jumped on then we took off. I noticed that Luffy left one of Nami's bags behind on the dock for the town to help rebuild their buildings. _'Sweet Luffy.'_ I thought smiling. As we sailed away, the mayor from the town ran to the dock and yelled, "HEY! THANK YOU YOUNG ONES FOR SAVING OUR HOME!"

Luffy turned back and smiled. "YOU'RE WELCOME OLD MAN!" He called back. It was at this time that Nami noticed that one of her bags were missing. She began complaining and beating Luffy over the head.

"HEY! That bag was worth a lot of berri!" She complained as she tried to drown Luffy. "Hey! I can't swim! They need that money to rebuild their town." He replied. "Don't do it again or I will throw you overboard!" She threaten and released his hair.

I patted Luffy on his head, he turned to look at me and I just looked at his face. "Is your stomach okay?" He asked as I blinked at him. "Oh...It's okay see." I said pointing at it as Dusk looked at it as well.

"Looks bad from here." Zoro said with one eye open. "Yeah, I think I have something for it." Nami said as she looked around on her boat. Then Dusk decided to lick my wound again and made Nami have a look of 'gross out' across her face at him. "Ew, you're going to let Dusk lick your wound?" Nami asked as I nodded.

"For some odd reason, it helps." I replied as I petted Dusk. Nami turned around to something, I think a box maybe and grab an object. "...Well here I found some bandges for you..." I looked over to her and took the bandeges as she went back to her business mumbling something about nasty and weird.

That's when Luffy snatched it from my hands. "Hey!" I whined, looking at Luffy's grinning face.

"I wanna help!" Luffy said as I heard Zoro snore. "O-okay Luffy, you can help." I said as Luffy looked happy. _'Heh, he looks happy...what could go wrong?' _I thought smiling along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's done sorry for the wait if it was taking to long, it was brutal week but I finished it!^^<strong>

**I don't want to spoil anything but I can only put this, none of the ****main ****characters will die.**

**I hope you enjoyed, more chapters soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Syrup Village, Up ahead!**

'_What could go wrong, right?'_

Boy, did I thought wrong, letting Luffy help wrap my stomach with the bandages was a bad idea from the start and now Luffy made us into one mummy.

Luffy was doing great on helping me, my once black short-overalls and magenta mid-sleeve shirt were blood stained but covered in white wrappings. I took off my sweater to put it over Dusk, who was sleeping next to Zoro and occasionally whacking Zoro on his face with his tail.

Luffy and I laughed as Zoro brushed nothing it out of his face, missed every time to catch Dusk's tail. I was surprised my sweater didn't get any blood on it only just dirt and some holes here there but it was okay.

It was night-time, Zoro and Dusk were sleeping away as Nami was doing something on her boat while Luffy...messed up getting his finger wrapped up. He tried pulling it out but only stretched it, He dropped the bandage on the boat and started yanking his finger. "Why did you drop it?" I asked as I went to grab it.

"My finger, it's stuck!" He said, pulling more. As I grabbed it, Luffy caused his arm to go backward off the boat. "Uh Oh.." Luffy said as I looked back to him, seeing his arm fly towards us.

-Thud!Smack!Bonk!-

"..Luffy…look what you did…" I said, trying to get out of the bandages as Luffy tried too. His hands were tied above his head while mine were tied at my chest. The bandage covered some of my wound but it was everywhere and I was on his shoulder as his head was poking my forehead.

"Sorry, I'll get us out." Luffy smiled as he tried ripping them. "No, we still need them." I said, stopping Luffy but only to cause the bandages to tighten. Now, his cheek is pressed against my nose.

'_He's so close…'_I thought, blushing at the contact. "Look, we need-" I didn't finish my sentence when Luffy smacked the side of my face with his. "What?" He asked, "..ow." I groaned as we were cheek by cheek and caused my face to heat up...Hey, it's was a first being this close to a guys face for me.

"Rosa, why is your face hot?...do you have a fever?" Luffy asked, my face pinked again. "N-no.." I replied, trying to untie the bandages. "Are you sure?" He asked again as it finally became loose.

"Yeah Luffy, I'm good hehe..." I replied wearily that's when I heard Nami. "Hey, are you fini-..." Nami mumbled but stopped mid-sentence, I guess she saw the situation we were in. "Is this a bad time?..." Nami asked. "No! no, Nami we need help you see and..." I was saying when Luffy chimed in, "We got tied up!" As I finished, "Yeah...tied up."

I heard chuckling then Nami came to us and the bandages became loose, falling to the boat floor. "All you had to do was pull the part it's not tied with the other parts." Nami told us as Luffy laughed.

"Heh, thanks Nami." I thanked her as she waved us off. "Yeah, I'm going to sleep see you in the morning." With that she went back inside her boat and went to sleep. "You know she never did say what she wanted to say..." I said out of the blue as Luffy shrugged.

"I'm taking a nap too." He said, laying down on the boat. "I'm just gonna finish my bandaging here..." I mumbled, I finished wrapping my almost close wound and leaned against the boat. I looked up at the dark blue sky, hearing the ocean waves and sighed in relaxation.

_'Usopp is next to join the crew...great...Kuro the bastard.' _I thought over and sneered remembering Kuro, I hate the guy. I mean he was obnoxious and the fact that he played nice just to take Kaya's family inheritances. I sighed shaking my head, calm down and...I saw my book. _'I'm getting worked up for nothing.' _

I picked it up, looking at from back to front and opened it. "Hmm..Solar and Lunar..." I mumbled, seeing the first page. "Grandpa told me this could help.." So I started reading the book, when something fell out of it and I blinked at it. "What is that?" I mumbled as I picked it up.

_'Just in case if it's needed. Grandpa.' _The note read on...a stack of berri, I think it was around 100,000. I'm bad at math...but no wonder the book looked weird. "Thanks Grandpa." I said smiling, putting it away in my front pocket. Nami decided to come out again, She looked around quickly for something.

I sweat dropped, _'She can smell money from there.' _as I looked at her from Luffy's boat. Her eyes landed on me as I stiffened, she smiled and I smiled back, at the ends of my mouth twitching.

"You didn't by chance see any money?" She asked in light tone.

"No, why do you ask that?" I said setting my book down on my lap.

"Oh, nothing just asking." Nami replied and waved saying goodnight. "Goodnight." I said back, "Phew..." I sighed and went back to reading, seeing another note from my grandpa.

_'Don't over think it, read carefully and let no one read it but you. Grandpa.' _I continued to read the book, it showed weird writing and funny pictures. "Okay it might be hard to not over think it." I mumbled turning some pages and closed it, the book was hard to understand.

"Why did Grandpa give me a book that I don't understand..." I mumbled, putting it away.

"Thank you, Grandpa..." I said as my eyelids felt heavy and slowly laid down, I yawned going to sleep. Then I found myself in a black void, again...the masks appeared in front of me but instead of all three masks there was one. It stared at me with red eyes, frowned more and scoffed.

"Such a small being to hold great power..." It said as I tilted my head. "Speak human!" It yelled. "Rude!" I yelled back but for some reason it smirked. "I'm Power, I mask what you with hold. Twilight Control." It spoke to me as I nodded.

"Wait?...Twilight..Control..?" I asked as it...I mean Power somehow nodded. "You control the the exists between Light and Darkness, like an Eclipse or Boundary." Power continued to say as I listened. "You are still a small human to actually have control of it." I stared at the giant mask my eye twitching.

I dropped to Power's words and asked, "I'm just going to ignore that. So why are you telling me this now?" I felt like I was going to throw up, crap. "You still need training little human and you need to look at the book you have, clearly not with what you see." Power said, I just floated there staring at it.

"But how am I suppose to read the book it's in weird writing and my...twilight control...is it a devil fruit or something else?" I asked Power as it just pause for a while. Then Power spoke, "All will be explained when the time of right has come." Power said plainly.

"What do you mean?" I asked again, annoyed at the fact it won't say much to me. "Read with what you control, small human." As Power vanished in thin air. With that to see and heard, everything faded as I saw the blazing sun.

_'That was no help...what is that suppose to mean anyway?..' _I thought, when Dusk slapped my eye. "Ow! What is it with you and hitting my eye?" I groaned, sitting up and after a moment I saw Dusk walk on my lap. Is it just me or did Dusk grew more...that reminds me, I need to ask them what Dusk was.

Maybe when I appear in that black void again or ask Grandpa what happened to him if he comes by. I sighed and scratched his ear, Dusk stretched his body. "Had a good sleep?" I asked Dusk, when Zoro spoke.

"Yeah, he had a good sleep...kept whacking me in the face..." Zoro grumbled, Dusk looked at him in amusement. "Oh, He does that because he likes you." I said smiling. Zoro did a short Ha!, "Yeah right, he sat on my face and he nearly killed me!" I laughed as Zoro scoffed.

"Deow!" Dusk said, flying on Zoro's shoulder. "Yeah Zoro, he likes you!" Luffy laughed with me as I put my arm on his shoulders. "Shut up.." Zoro mumbled while Dusk licked his face.

"There's no way, we can make it to the Grandline in this condition!" Nami said sternly out of no where, getting everyone's attention and pointed out that the boats were way to small for us to go to the Grandline in them.

Luffy started to say, "Yeah, were gonna need a lot more meat. Eating fruits all the time is for the birds." I watched Nami get more agitated by the second as Luffy chomped on an apple.

"Yeah," Zoro chimed in, "and some booze too." Nami groaned, pissed off right now and started going on about the Grand Line, a bigger ship, and yadayada.

I was here just looking over the book some more, trying to understand it and toned her out but then something hit my head. "Ow...What?" I said looking up to a fuming Nami.

"Don't ignore me! Listen!" Nami yelled as I put the book away. "Sorry..." I said, a little lazy to yell back. "Maybe medical attention too." I added too, smiling as Nami sighed frustration. "Hopeless..." I heard Nami mumbled as she sat back down on her boat.

After some decent quiet time (Luffy's whining wasn't helping) Nami finally spotted the island, everyone perked up a bit, ready to go into town and get off of the little boats. "Land Ho!" I yelled as I stretched carefully on the sandy shore along with the others.

"Yeah! Land!" Luffy jumped in an excited tone. "The Going Merry is here..." I said quietly but Nami heard me. "What was that?-" Nami tried to ask but pellets started flying through the air at us, coming from some bushes on top of the cliff and in front of the beach.

I quickly put my shield up to protect me and anyone close (It was not that wide...) while Zoro continued to deflect the flying metal balls with his sword, Nami ran and hid behind her boat. I guessed, Nami didn't see my shield come up and ran away for her boat.

It took a while, but the pellets finally stopped flying out at us, and then around ten...twenty pirate flags were being raised in the bushes all along the cliff side. When all of the flags were up, a black haired man with a long nose popped out of one of the bushes, I recognized right away. _'Usopp.'_

"HAHAHAHA! I AM USOPP! CAPTAIN OF THE PIRATES WHO HAVE CONTROL OVER THIS ISLAND!" I heard Usopp yell from on the cliff behind the bushes. Luffy looked up in amazement and Zoro was just looking straight faced as Dusk poked his face.

"Hold on...Is this where we're supposed to be impressed?" Nami asked flatly, making it clear it was not amusing and picked up a pellet.

"Hey! You four up there, you know you can fall off and crack your head open! Right?" I yelled to them. As they stiffen, _'Hahaha, they stiffened...'_seeing the three Onion, Pepper, and Carrot pop out.

"She knows! Captain Usopp!" They yelled in unison to him. Maybe choosing to ignore it, Usopp started laughing and drew everyone's attention to him. "Hahaha! I am Usopp! Leader of the invincible group of pirates that have control over this island! You stand before a living legend, the most feared pirate that ever lived!" He said rather loudly, making up one of his lies like he would.

"I am the great captain Usopp! Those who know that attacking this village where my army of 8,000 blood thirsty pirates lives would be suicide!"

"Why are you lying?" I asked making him quiet for a moment. "Hahaha! That's cool!" Luffy laughed then Usopp face changed looking angry.

"HEY! Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you! I'm a proud man and I won't stand for being laughed at!" Usopp shouted angrily, getting his slingshot ready, clearly seeing he's threatening to shoot us.

"This is your last warning! If you don't leave now you'll see why they call me Proud Usopp and not pushover Usopp!" We just stood their staring at him, thinking is that all he got and the three kids with him just got closer together.

When no one said or did anything to leave he simply continued speaking and got angrier that we seemed to be ignoring him, yet his shaking legs made it, that he was more terrified then angry.

"Is that clear? You've already seen for yourselves how good I am with a slingshot, so you already know that I can rival anyone carrying a pistol!" He shouted, trying to scare us off but it didn't work.

Hearing the threat Usopp made, Luffy stepped forward, decided on scaring Usopp by using Yasopp's words to do so. Luffy probably did it was just because he thought it was funny.

"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing...," Luffy started quietly, pausing to look up at Usopp for dramatic effect. "...to use it?" Again, nice job Luffy and then the three kids ran away after hearing that.

"Huh? Wait, come back!" Usopp yelled for them, seeing them retreat and he slowly turned back to us. His shaking had gone up as he listened to what Luffy said.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for action." Luffy continued, his lips twitching slightly at the corner as he continued speaking. "Are you willing to risk your life?" Zoro slightly took his sword out of it's sheath and turned to smirk at Usopp threateningly a well, understanding what Luffy was doing thanks to the story that Luffy had told us.

"I can assure you," Zoro said menacingly, joining in on scaring the hell out of Usopp and send Usopp a deadly glare. "We're real pirates. Consider your next move very carefully." Even Dusk join as he showed his claws and growling on Zoro shoulders.

Usopp...I kind of felt bad for him, If I was ever in his spot, I probably would have fainted or something after being looked at like that. Yet then again, I could just send them away with my twilight portal to somewhere...over the rainbow~skies are blue~,...Okay let me stop.

At Zoro's death glare and Dusk making it worse, Usopp's fear finally got to him, he dropped the pellet on the ground and fell to his knees. "... Real pirates definitely have a lot more punch behind their words, they have what it takes to back them up..." He whispered, still shaking.

"That's so cool." He finished sound of admiration in his voice. Luffy and Zoro watched him for a minute before falling over laughing, so thinking that it was hilarious. I didn't complain with them as I was laughing too, but I did feel bad for Usopp.

After some time of laughing, Luffy finally got up, looked at Usopp in the eyes, and spoke. "I stole that." He said grinning, walking over to the cliff and looking straight at the liar. "Huh?" Usopp asked confused, not understanding what Luffy was talking about.

"I stole those words from red haired Shanks, a pirate I know."Luffy said, grinning like always.

"What?...You know red haired Shanks? Wait, then you guys really are pirates! Wait, you've got to be lying! Do you really know him?" Usopp asked shock in his tone, unable to believe what he heard._'He said wait in the same sentence twice...wait..'_

"Yep, that's right! I know your dad too, his name's Yasopp. Right?" Luffy continued, still grinning. Then Usopp at that moment came down from the cliff and tumbled down to Luffy's feet, _'Why did he dive off the cilff like that?' _I thought as he crawled-walk to Luffy.

"That's right, my old man's name is Yasopp." He said, still not believing that the pirate in front of him knew about his father.

"But, how do you know him?" That's when the two talked about his father and more stuff I already heard about from the anime, I just looked around the town as we headed for the restaurant.

When we finally got there by Usopp's guidance, we sat down, ordered some food and talked about Yasopp. Well only Luffy and Usopp talked as Nami ate, Zoro drank and I tried to look awake. _'Hey, that rhymed.'_ I thought smiling, when a piece of food landed on my hair.

"Ohf...Swoorwy." Luffy said with a mouth full of food. "No, its okay." I said, taking it out and Luffy taking it back. _'Luffy...'_ I thought before Zoro nudged me. I looked over to him as he smirked, "What?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied smirking and continued to drink...whatever he was drinking.

Dusk was on the table, eating his food...or bathing in it and took him out of there. "That's for eating not to roll it." I told him as he looked at me. "Your pet...is it okay?" Nami asked as I shrugged.

"He likes doing stuff his way I guess..." I replied as Dusk took a bite and scratched his eye after I cleaned him.

Nami shrugged and I continued to not paying much attention to Luffy and Usopp talking until Usopp ran out of the place. "That was weird." Luffy said, watching where Usopp went out from.

"Yeah, why was he in such a hurry?" Nami asked as no one answered. "Hey, maybe he went to see someone..." I said, absentmindedly as I played with Dusk. Nami was going to say something when she spotted the owner of the restaurant coming over here.

"Let's go, guys!" Nami said quickly, grabbing Luffy as I followed grabbing Dusk and Zoro behind.

"Ah! I wasn't finished with my food!" Luffy whined as we went followed Usoop to the mansion. "Shut up! I didn't want to pay for it! So we're following Usopp." Nami said ahead of us, when the three kids showed up.

The three kids showed us a way in but we didn't go that when Luffy decided on another tactic. He stretched his arm to the wall and we grabbed on to him. _'Such a bad idea...' _I thought as we were lauched into the air, yelling.

_'Good thing Dusk was on Zoro's shoulder..' _I thought, landing on the ground face first and Nami landing in some brushes next. "Pain..." I breathed, seeing Luffy land next to me and Zoro landing...in a tree.

"No more..." I said, laying on my back. "Hahaha! That was fun!" Luffy laughed. I sweat dropped, "You would say that..." I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed reading! ^^ More chapters soon.<strong>

**I like to thank the people to have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my story. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so very sorry! Wah! I'm SO Sorry! It's been too long, I'm very sorry...but now I have a new laptop, Yay! So chapters are coming very soon. :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>New Weapon<strong>

"You would say that..." I mumbled on the ground. After a few seconds or so I got up with Luffy, my face throbbing and groaned cracking my neck, walking over to the others.

Nami got out of the bushes as Zoro fell down from the tree and Dusk flies on his back.

"Crap, that hurt..." Zoro groaned, laying on the grass.

Luffy laughed at him as Dusk kept patting Zoro on his hair.

"Never ever do that again!" Nami yelled, she clearly didn't like being launched like that.

"Come on Nami, you landed in a bush and I landed on the ground, feel lucky." I told her, she whacked me on my head.

"That's not the point!" She yelled again as I held my bump on my head. Crouching down, rubbing it and grumbled, "One of these days..."

Then we heard Usopp talking to someone up in the tree (not the one Zoro fell in) by a window. Usopp was sitting on the branch, talking to a blonde haired girl in the window.

We can hear Usopp from the ground, (lying) telling the girl his adventures from the seas.

_'Wow, Kaya looks so pretty.'_ I thought, seeing her as I told the others where Usopp is.

"Hey, can we ask you a favor?" Luffy called out, getting their attention.

"We want a ship!" Luffy asked as Nami put a fist up bearing her teeth and Zoro shaking his head. I just stood there smiling...like an idiot.

"You don't ask something like that, Luffy!" Nami told him, before Kaya could answer, a voice called out, "Hey you, over there! What is going on here?" comes a dark voice from the right side of us.

"Klahadore." Kaya called out.

_'I could never pronoun that name...'_ I thought watching 'the soon to be a pain in the ass' walks over here. "Get out." He said while fixing his glasses. "Jackass~..." I sung lowly so he wouldn't hear, Luffy chuckled and Zoro smirked.

"It's the butler!" The three kids yelled in unison, running behind Usopp.

"Klahadore, listen. These people…" Kaya tries to explain but was cut off by him. "You don't have to explain. I will ask you about it later," Kuro walks up to where we were standing, "Get out or is there something you need to say?" And again adjusting his glasses.

"Hey guys, who's he?" Luffy asked. As Klahadore's eyebrow twitched then said, "I want you all to leave these grounds immediately." He said, coldly. "Stop it, Klahadore." Kaya persisted.

"Miss Kaya, please stay out of this. I shall deal with these lowlifes." He continued to say. He was faking this act right now and I really wanted blast him with a twilight sphere.

"Could you help us? We need a pirate ship!" Luffy stupidly called out. The butler just scoffed and said, "Absolutely not. Like I would help such low-life scum such as yourselves...Just like your father, Usopp."

_'Now that's just low...'_

"You and Kaya belong to two totally different worlds. If it's money you're after for? Name your price." Kaya sucks in her bottom lip, shocked at her butler's remark and yells, "That's enough Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp at once!"

I didn't even blink when Usopp ran at him and punched that annoying little face of his.

I watched the scene as Usopp grabbed him by his suit. It was so different from watching it in the anime or reading it in the manga and seeing it in person...was so different, I don't know how to explain it.

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!" Usopp screamed in anger.

I flinched, hearing it in person was pretty scary. "KLAHADORE!" Kaya shouted, seeing him 'pretending' to be in pain.

Usopp dropped him to ground and stepped away from him, when Kaya shouted.

"You see Kaya, they-" I cut him off from finishing his sentence. At this point, I was feeling uneasy when spoke out in this situation and held it back as I talked.

"Quiet, you ninny! Usopp has a reason to lie and your just lying for the money." I interfered but regretted what I just said yet when the butler looked at me in shock, his face..._Priceless_.

"W-what?..." He murmured as I stared at him sternly.

It was silent for a long seconds as I tried not to laugh. "Leave right now! And don't ever come back!" He orders, getting up from the ground and crushing his already broken glasses in his hand.

"P-please...no more violence!" Kaya pleaded, leaning out the window. Usopp looked at her and turned to us.

"C-come on. L-let's go." He said walking to us as we followed. I saw Usopp get angry but the shaking was not helping him.

"I'm proud to be a pirate!" Usopp yelled back again as we heard Kuro scoff. "Baka Butler!" The three boys yelled, sticking their tongues at him.

As we left though the gates and walked away from the mansion, we took about a minute walking away stopping in middle of the road. Zoro sat down with Dusk hanging on his shoulder and that's when Nami whacked me on the head...yet again.

"What was that all about?" Nami asked me as I stood up after grumbling, "One of these days..." I faced her and said, "Klaha-What's his name, isn't the guy his acting to be..." They all looked at me as I continued, "He's actually Kuro the captain of the black cat pirates."

Silence.

Even Luffy was quiet but that didn't last long as he came to my rescue before Nami could hit me again. "She wouldn't lie." Luffy said, getting their attention as I felt a little relief. But all they did was stare until Nami spoke. "Wait a minute, how do you know that?" She asked as I replied looking past her, "I just know, okay."

Zoro narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, how do you know?" He repeated Nami's words and I just bit my bottom lip. "I..." Sighing, I looked at their faces. "...Okay..I'll tell you, I-" But I was cut off when Dusk jumped off of Zoro's shoulder and ran into the forest in a hurry. We all looked at him as he ran.

"Where is he going?" Zoro spoke, raising an eyebrow at the white figure in the distance._ 'Really? Right now, you freaking decide to take off?'_ I thought, noting to give Dusk a two what for.

"What got that thing's attention so bad?" Nami asked, putting her hands on her hips, looking where Dusk ran off too and then looked skeptical at me. My eye twitched, "One, Dusk is a boy." I told her, putting a finger up.

"..And two, I have no idea but I'll go check on him." I said, having two fingers up and turned away, walking into the forest after Dusk seeing his paw tracks.

_'Why did Dusk have to do this?'_ I thought, hearing his feet patting the ground._ 'Having Zoro and Nami getting suspicious about me from knowing about Kuro...It adds on..'_ I continued to think following Dusk. Dusk was getting further and further when I noticed him, I went running and tried to near him.

"Dusk! Get back here!" I shouted to him, jumping over a bush he went through and duck a tree branch. "...I wonder..what is he thinking?" I mumbled, running further at a faster pace.

(In Dusk's Head)

_I smell kitty...bird no...duck._

_...Potatoes._

(Back to Rosa running)

"Ahh!" I smacked into a tree for the ump-tenth time and slammed back to the ground. "Ow..My back..." I sighed, this time I slowly got up and tiredly as I lost sight of him. "Dusk at least tell me when you do that kind of stunt..." I said, when a weird looking object appeared and started to move.

I took some few steps back, feeling drowsy just by looking at the weird thing as it decided to increase in numbers. "What in the?..." I watched, when the corner of my eyes catching a ripping image of two trees. The trees weren't being ripped, its like one side was the opposite color of its original side. It was spreading.

"It's-It's..happening...again?" I panicked, trying to shake my head and get rid of the image. But flashes erupted in front of me as the images were around and now I feel like I was being ripped, seeing my arm one color and the other another color.

I held my head from my forehead as a wave of pain flooded the back of my head. "W-why is t-this ha-happening?...Agh!" I groaned, barely standing on my feet as I wobbled watching everything spin around me. I couldn't stand anymore as I dropped to the floor head on then blackout. _'...No more of this..stop..'_

_..._

* * *

><p>"...ughh..W-what's going on?.." I barely mumbled, blinking as my vision tried to focus on the shaking sight before. "Too many...Dusk's?" I said seeing about four of him then jabbed at my left eye and one came to focus. "Owe!" Going back landing on my back instead, holding my eye.<p>

Dusk crawled and sat on my chest, mewing like nothing happened. "Why you little.." I grumbled, grabbing him by his fur and blow air in his ear.

"Deow!Deow!" Dusk meowed, flailing his way out of my grip but failed as he gave up when I smiled. "Good boy."

"Deow..." Dusk growled as I put him on the ground, slowly getting back on my feet. "I really need to get back to the others...but how long was I out?..." I said mumbling to myself as I turned back to where ever for the others.

"Deow." I heard Dusk say, flying on the top of my head and surprise the muffins out of me. "Jeez Dusk...You really like the spot don't you?" I asked him, calming myself hearing him laughing.

"Dewdudududu!" He mewed laughing, swinging his tail.

How I knew that Dusk was moving his tail?...Let's just say his tail was not a pillow...After some long seconds, I saw the road up ahead to see that no one was there.

_'What the?...' _I thought, looking from right to left. "Where they go?" I said, when it hit me. No...Literally it hit me. A pan hit at my head as I fell to the ground with a thump.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I-I fell and the-the...I'm sorry.." I think it was Carrot that said this, I looked at him and smiled rubbing the bump on my now throbbing head.

"It's alright...as long as it was a accident." I said, getting up noticing Dusk wasn't with me. Instead he was up in the air, looking amused.

I'm guessing he sensed that pan coming and flew into the air I thought as he landed on the ground. "Deow..." He mewed, sitting down. "You didn't warn me!" I said, hitting his head lightly. Dusk smiled. "Wipe that smirk off." I ordered, then saw the pan being picked up by the kid.

"Wait, if he has the pan then that means...Ah!" I yelled, grabbing Dusk and sprinted to the hill side. "I hope I make it in time!" I said as I tripped after saying that sentence. "Damn it!" I yelled, rolling on my back. "Hurry." I said, getting back up and ran again.

I didn't know which way I was going because I saw the other two kids on m way as I ran pass them. When the opening of the island came in view. It took me approximately, umm...don't know how many minutes it took me to see the opening and I hope I was running in the right way...and no I was not.

I was at the part where Nami and Zoro are hanging on Zoro's sword that is inbedded in the oil covered ground.

"Hey! You two alright?" I asked as I looked down the oiled road hill. Zoro was holding onto his katana and Nami was holding to Zoro's legs. Zoro looked up as Nami did too, they smiled. "Rosa!" Nami said, happily. "Ro-!" Zoro was going to say something happily but got cut off by Nami's foot as she climbed her way up on his face. Dusk was behind me.

"Here, grab my hand!" I said, reaching for hers. Nami gripped my hand and pulled herself. _'Oh no…'_ I thought as I slipped pulling Nami up. My face was smothered by the oil as I slided down the hill. "Ah! I got ya!" Zoro grabbed me by my collar as I spit out some oil and tried to swipe the oil out my eyes.

"Can't see! I can't see! Can't see!" I repeated, trying to get the oil out. "Oh, sorry! But I gotta go! My treasure you know!" Nami said, hearing her run as Dusk mewed from the top of the hill.

"HEY! Wait!" Zoro yelled but Nami left running to the other side for her treasure. "I'll get her for this..." Zoro grumbled as he pulled me up and bite my shirt. "Zo-Zoro, what are you doing?..." I asked, blinded at the moment.

I couldn't see, my eyes were oiled to no exact and I seemed to have broken my pinkie. "Crap...my pinkie.." I mumbled as Zoro tried to climb the oiled hill and me rubbing against the oil. "...I'm climbing the hill...what does it look like?" Zoro asked grumbling again as I smiled when we slid down to the bottom of the hill with a thump.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed, he was going to climb it again until I grab his shoulders. "What?...Wha-AHHH!" Zoro started to yell, flailing as we flew up in the air. It was a bad idea to carry him from the shoulders because damn was Zoro heavy.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Zoro yelled again, I laughed though I couldn't see him but it was funny.

"Hahaha! Calm down, Zoro were just flying." I said to him as we (well me) landed on the ground softly and I think Zoro just fell on his knees. I heard Zoro breathing hard, "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked him as I tried to find him, I am still blind.

"...W-we flew u-up-p...w-ay-ay too-too h-high..." Zoro could say as I got a hold of his arm.

"Then how high was it?" I asked, I heard him stood up and Dusk claw his way up on Zoro's shoulder. "...Right now isn't the time to talk about that, we need to get to the other side..." Zoro said, I nodded and again tried to take the oil off on my face.

"Come on!" Zoro called taking off and me right behind him.

After some seconds I could open one eye and when I did Zoro was not in front of me, I was alone standing in the middle of the road. "You have got to be kidding me..." I said, face palmed and remembered Zoro has no sense of direction.

"...He'll show up with Luffy eventually." I said, going back to running. I wasn't a runner, I knew where I was going this time but it took me a while.

Yet, when I finally did reach the hill Nami took her chance and put me in front lines. "What's going on?" I huffed, looking over the scene I walked into. Nami grabbed my arm, putting me in front of her and said, "They're getting my treasure! Stop them!" I looked at her for a moment and sighed, "Fine but you owe me one."

"Thanks!" Nami said happily when I noticed a bush shaking. "...Usopp?" I asked as the bush froze and out popped a long nose. "Don't worry we would let these pirates hurt your village." I said, smiling as he just stared at me blankly. I started to walk down the hill, slowly might I mention.

_'What am I getting myself into...' _I thought repeating in my head, seeing me try to fight these pirates and to my luck it wasn't enough.

"HEY! THAT'S MY TREASURE!" You guessed it, Nami yelled causing the pirates to turn their heads to see a small, bloody, and messed up haired girl.

"What the-? Who's this?" One of the pirates said pointing at me. I was slightly panicking at the moment.

"She's gonna kick your asses if you keep touching my treasure!" Nami yelled yet again like she was going to fight the mob. I sighed and took a step back as they all laughed. "This small fry? Really? Oh man, that's funny!" One laughed way to hard as I balled my fists.

"Listen here, bub..." I growled, creating a twilight sphere. "I'm no small fry." I punched the lanky with the sphere as he flew right into their ship and caused the others eyes to pop out of the sockets.

_'Okay...maybe a bit over broad..' _I thought as I sweat dropped.

-CRACK!-

They all turned their necks way too fast because cracks they made sounded like a rhythm and my pinkie reacted, cracking.

"OW! My pinkie!" I shouted in pain, holding it and seeing it was bent in place but was still nasty looking purple. "Phew...Okay ow." I moaned, feeling relieved but still in pain. "...S-she just pun-punched him and..h-he flew in-into the ship..." One of the pirates said pointing at me and back at the now twitching pirate.

After the sound of multiple gulps, some of the pirates slowly taken their weapons out and took ready stances. I guess the rest thought they could take me on bare handed, I looked at them as I put my hands in defense. Taking steps back, saying "Hey now...no need to take weapons out.."

I sweat dropped as they took a step forward, "CHARGE!" They all yelled running at me with weapons fist. I wanted to run, run away and hide but I stood my ground.

Okay, that sounded a little cheesy but I didn't care at moment when they got a tad to close. A large shield appeared in front of me blocking them from getting any closer.

Well it was big enough to stop from getting passed me so they batted on it giving me time to think._ 'Weapon...I need a weapon!' _I thought, going for my boot but no batons._ 'Crud...'_ I mentally gasped, remembering where I...broke them.

(Back on the boat's)

The two boats were swaying, the waves were calm and the wind felt so nice. Until a certain straw hat decided to move around the boat whining about food.

"Shut up Luffy! We'll get food at the island were heading too." Nami yelled throwing an oar at his head. "But I'm hungry now!" Luffy whined for the thousandth time. Zoro was napping with Dusk curled in a ball and I was staring at the sky for who knows how long.

_ '...Brownies...'_ My mind tortured me of sweets that popped in my head.

My stomach growled catching attention as I looked back down, feeling groggy. "See! Even Rosa's tummy agrees!" Luffy said pointing at my tummy as he said it. I for some reason smiled and yawned a second later, stretching.

"I didn't sleep..." I mumbled scratching my head. "Doesn't matter, first we need to get to an island." Nami told Luffy who pouted sitting back down.

"Yet...I'm tired.." I mumbled drowsily as I put my back on Luffys. Yawning again I stared behind the boat seeing nothing but the wide ocean...still.

I was about to go back to thinking about sweets when a giant fish jumped up from the surface causing Nami to scream like crazy and me to wake up and back up. Though due to Luffy being behind me, he was preventing me to back up so I just gripped his vest.

"Ahhhh!" Nami screamed as the giant fish was about to swallow or smash into us, I couldn't tell and I reacted taking action feeling my hands shake. I subconsciously grabbed the batons from my left boot and into my right throwing it in the big fishies eyes.

-**Boom!**-

They exploded.

Causing a giant smokey pepper cloud of doom. Luckily it was around the fish. "Gum...Gum.." Luffy back his arm and aimed for the incoming fish. "Pistol!" Luffy uppercut the fishies stomach and in came Zoro jumping in the air. "Devil...Slice!" He delivered the final blow, landing on the boat with minor movements.

I peered over to the fall cut up pieces of fish and turned back to the the others. Nami was in surprise having her mouth open.

"...Who want's fish soup?"

(To Rosa)

_'...Stupid fish..'_ I mentally groaned as I looked back to the pirates going around the shield._ 'Crap!'_ I again mentally cursed, throwing twilight spheres at them. "Energy consuming but still useful..." I said, putting down the shield and quickly blast the others away. I kept going with these attacks but they got back up and another face full of spheres.

One tried to cut me, a shield blocked it and a sphere meet his face. Another two came at me, I ran then slid under the two and punched the back of their necks.

_'Three down...A lot more to go..' _I thought, giving a karate chop right in the guy's neck and poked another in the eyes then a sphere to his stomach. This went on and on with different attackers, going up the hill slowly at each fight.

Then two...no three came from different angles,_ 'Crap!'_ I panicked as my knee gave out, I closed my eyes.

-Clank!Thunk.-

"What the?" I said in bewilderment, seeing two black red tinted daggers blocking three swords after a moment passed, a wave of strength ripped out from my arms as I slashed out causing them to fly. They slammed into others knocking them down the hill. "..Wow.." I huffed as they disappeared from my hands.

"Wait no!" I panicked again but stopped when I heard a grunt of pain. I turned around noticing the damages.

Holes were everywhere, pirates knocked out and I haven't fallen on my butt. One more pirate fell to the ground face first dropping his sword, a pellet bounced off him and I looked at the top of the hill.

Usopp was shaking holding his sling shot, gulping and thumbs up. I smiled and laughed, "Thanks Usopp!" I said, walking up the hill slowly holding my side. "You took on their whole crew...!" Nami mumbled in surprise, while I sat down between them and she just stared. Usopp on the other hand stood like a statue until I smacked his leg.

"Ah!-What?...Rosa, you alright?" Usopp shouted slashed worriedly looked at me with panicked eyes. "I'm fine, haha..ah it hurts to laugh.." I said smiling, looking back at the fallen pirates then to Jango who's in shock at the moment. Then on cue the two wandering Christmas colors with cat appeared running our way at high speed.

They made a quick halt and looked at the scene. "What the hell happen?" Zoro asked looking over to the three of us. "Deow!" Dusked mewed as he jumped on my shoulder, I scratched under his chin. Luffy frowned.

"Did we miss the fight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally fixed it. ^^ Hope you enjoyed it and again I'm so VERY sorry! Laptop got ruined but now I'm back so no more hiatus. :)<strong>

**I like to thank the people who still favorited, alerted and review my story. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cat's Have Nine Lives, Remember?**

"We missed the fight?" Luffy frowned as I facepalmed.

Zoro whacked Luffy on his head.

"Dumbass! Of course we missed it, she just took the whole crew on!" He told Luffy bearing his teeth.

Luffy rubbed his head frowning at Zoro.

"Unreal..." Nami said looking at me with wide eyes holding her staff.

_'...Where the staff come from?' _I thought, looking at the staff tilting my head. Dusk landed on my leg and started to lick a cut that was inflicted, I didn't even feel that one.

"You let your cat lick that?" Usopp asked in a grossed out tone.

_'Oh yeah...he doesn't know about Dusk.'_ I thought, stared at Usopp's face it made me laugh a bit.

"H-hey! What's so funny?" Usopp asked, balling his fist. I got a closer look on Usopp when I saw some dried blood stains on his head, he got hurt from something.

I was going to ask about it until an unfamiliar voice spoke out catching my attention.

"My, My, Jango! Mehamehame!" A female voice laughed, I turned to see what was going on and froze.

_'I-I never seen her b-before..!'_ I thought stuttering. "Deow?" Dusk flicked his ear and tilt his head.

She looked to be a very tall woman, wearing cat looking make-up and had the appearance of Felicia from Darkstalkers, but instead of a white color was a black colored cat outfit. "Holy muffins..." I mumbled, staring at her. "Deow..." Dusk looked to where I was staring.

She jumped down, looking around at the twitching pirates on the ground and kicked one.

"Humph! I wake up from my cat nap to see you all on the ground, beat up!" She yelled, pouting as some groaned getting her hear them.

"B-but Cat Mi-mistress Nyx...th-that gir-girl wit-with weird po-powers wa-was the one th-that beat us..." They explained to her then pointed at me. She flipped her jet black bob cut hair, putting her hands...paw..things on her hips and ask, "Wonder who could that be?"

"Screw you people..." I grumbled then this Nyx person turned her gaze to me and laughed, loudly.

"What's with her?" Zoro asked, raising a brow. "Dunno. Maybe she found something funny?" Luffy chimed in just as clueless.

"That small thing? She looks like she couldn't hurt a fly! Mehamehameha!" Nyx laughed, pointing me and held her stomach as if I'm the most funniest thing in the world.

I made a fist in anger as I looked at her. "Cat Mistress Nyx..." One said as he stared up at her.

"Get up!" She ordered them when she stopped laughing.

"But-" He was cut off by Nyx.

"Up NOW!" They all quickly stood up, holding weapons and waited for orders.

"You've got to be kidding me...I barely did any type of damage to them..." I spoke, feeling worse than I was just a few minutes ago. "Now! ATTACK THE VILLAGE!" Nyx ordered again.

They all turned rushing us the hill again, I tried to stand up but Nami stopped me by whacking the top of my head.

"Let these two take care of them." She said to me as I held my head and nodded. Luffy and Zoro got ready to attack as the black cat pirates rushed to the opening where we stand and in a flash they were all sent back, soaring in the air.

Even Usopp launched one or two pellets at some but went to shaking in his legs.

"Wha-WHAT?" Nyx yelled shocked along with Jango who gulped and stepped back. The black cat pirates were all over, laying on the ground again and out.

"Well that was easy." Zoro said, putting his sword and crossed his arms. "Yeah." Luffy agreed, putting a hand on his hat. "Who's laughing now, huh?" I yelled to her as she growled at me.

Jango looked up at the ship cat front and mumble something when Nyx turned to look at him. "Jango! Do something!" She ordered.

"A-alright, Nyx..." Jango said, looking spooked as he said something to the black cat pirates. They looked up at him swinging something in front of them.

"One...two...Jango!" I heard the hypnotist say, swinging his circle thing by a string at the crawling crew.

After second, I saw the crew that was on the ground, get back up and roar loudly. I squinted my eyes as one of them punched the side of the cliff into debris. "Good work, Jango!" Nyx said smiling, jumping in enjoy.

I snapped back to the others when it finally came to me.

"Someone cover Luffy's e-!" Too late, Luffy's eyes were covered by his hat and looked down. "Muffins..." I frowned. Usopp looked at me from seeing Luffy hypnotized. "Muffins?" Usopp asked from behind me.

"Look you guys might wanna move. Luffy! We'll take it from here." Zoro said, putting his sword in front.

Luffy was quiet. "You don't have to tell me twice!" As Usopp crawled away quickly. "So what is Luffy?...Uh Luffy?" Zoro asked looking over to him. I tried getting up but fell on my butt saying, "Zoro! Luffy's been hypno-" I was cut off by Luffy's roar. "AHH!"

"Don't tell me you let the freak hypnotize you too!" Zoro yelled bearing his teeth at Luffy. "He really is a simple minded idiot!" Nami said, seeing Luffy run and yell.

Jango's whole hypnotized crew roared again loudly, running towards the opening of the beat up hill and kept shouting. Luffy did the same thing but ran down the hill, yelling loudly with balled fists.

"What in the world?" Nyx said upon noticing Luffy. "What is he doing?" Jango added from the sidelines next to Nyx, staring too.

"Gum..Gum..Gatling!" Luffy roared, punching every single one of them and knocking them down completely. He kept running to their ship.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked, clueless on knowing what Luffy is doing. Luffy grabbed the front of their ship. "Yeah! That's right, tear it down!" Nami cheered. "AHH!" Luffy ripped the head cat part thing right off and tried to balance the giant cat thing.

I saw Nyx yell at Jango as he reluctantly nodded and took out his hypno-circle thing. Then Luffy had fallen to sleep by Jango and let the front part of their ship squash him under it.

"Luffy!" I yelled, standing up and quickly regretted doing so. "Ow! Pain...why did I do that..." I groaned, going down on my knee holding my side. _'Luffy's alright...Remember he's rubber after all...'_ I recalled, gritting my teeth in slight pain.

"Dew..." Dusk flew up in the air, biting my overall strap.

"Ah! Luffy got squashed!" Usopp panicked seeing Luffy under the cat ship thing, having help from Nami to stand up. "That idiot!" Nami yelled, waving balled fist in the air in anger. "Look what he got himself into..." Zoro said looking at him.

"He just ruined our ship..." Nyx said as Jango is in shock, sweat dropping. "I-I...nearly g-got crushed..." Jango stuttered, shaking at the thought of being crushed. "SHAM! BUCHI! Get out here NOW!" Nyx yelled as two...very weird..and strange looking guys appeared in front of her.

"Yes, Cat Mistress Nyx?" Sham and Buchi asked in unison, bowing down to her.

_'Their even more creepy looking in person!'_ I thought, making a face at them. "What's with that face?" I heard Zoro ask me and I snapped to face him, recalling what I had to tell him.

"Zoro!" I yelled, he flinched. "What is it?" Zoro asked back as I got up. "Whoa!...Hey, watch it.." Zoro said, helping me stand right along with Dusk.

"When you go up against those two, use all three of your swords." I told him, leaning on my left leg. "Deow!" Dusk yelped, pushing my back to stand right. "Why? I can just use one." Zoro said, sounding confident.

"Are you questioning an injured girl?" I questioned, giving him dead serious stare.

"Uh...Fine." Zoro uttered, taking his swords out. I smiled, "And they might try to trick you in getting your swords so watch out." Zoro looked at me from the corner of his eyes then back to the fight in hand, nodding.

"Get them!" I heard Nyx yelled, she pointed to the direction we were and the Meowban Brothers, grinned.

The Meowban Brothers headed up here as Zoro headed for them. The skinny creep slashed at him, Zoro blocked the attack and slashed him away to block the big creep next. The two strike together this time and Zoro protected himself with his three swords, sending them back.

The two brothers took each turns to attack him as Zoro was able to block each one with ease then easily took them out on one attack._ 'Okay Zoro's alright, now time to res..-'_ My thought's were stopped when I saw a flash of orange ran pass me. "Dew!Dew!" Dusk yelped in air.

_'Nami?'_ I thought. "I'll wake up Luffy myself!" Nami yelled, running down the hill.

"Nami! Wait!" I yelled, taking off after her when I saw Nyx and Jango turn at her. Nyx put her gaze to the three of us as she growled and took a cat stance.

"Want to get something done? You do it yourself." Nyx growled, running off on all fours. "She's heading your way!" Usopp yelled, Nyx was getting closer and Jango got his ring out.

"Luffy! Wake up!" Nami yelled, stepping on his face. "Nami! Rosa! Watch out!" I heard Zoro yell. "Cat-Cat...CLAWS!" I heard Nyx yell but I ignored, it sounded that it was far away. Bad mistake.

"Ow! Nami! You don't step on-" I pushed Nami out the way when Luffy grabbed her foot, but that's all I heard as a terrible pain seared my back. A ringing came into my ears.

-**SLICE!RIP!SLICE!**-

"ROSA!" I heard someone shout as I looked around on the rocky ground. "DEOW!" I felt something drip down my sides and something cold embedded in my shoulder blade. "That's it? Can't see her fighting off the whole crew." I heard Nyx said sounding rather snobby.

_'Shut...up..'_ I really wanted to throw sphere at her right now but I lost all feeling in my right arm. From ground level vision, I saw Nami fall on her legs and mumbled, "Rosa...If I hadn't ran.." Looking down at me. "Rosa! Don't die!" Luffy yelled though I couldn't look at him.

"I'm alright..." I could tell them as I flinched in pain trying to speak. "Ow..." I mumbled, losing focus in my eyes. "Heh. She's so weak!" Nyx said, going on and on about me being weak when I felt a gust of air rushed pass me. "She's not WEAK!" Luffy roared. I heard a jaw crushing sound.

I saw Nami's hand headed for something on my back, I felt what she grabbed and it was the ring in my shoulder. "AH!" I screamed, feeling the thing come out. I think it hit a bone. "I'm sorry! We can't just leave it there..." Nami said, throwing the hypno ring away.

_'It hasn't been the Arlong Arc and already I'm_ _screwed...' _I thought, feeling relief on my shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? It is passed dawn and my plan has not started." Came the voice of the Captain Kuro himself, I didn't listen to what he said as Nami tried to get me to stand up.

"Y-you were telling the tru-truth?" Nami asked me, I only nodded leaning against her and felt my blood drip down my back. I saw Jango sweating way too much and Nyx on the ground out cold, while the two brothers trying to stand were...getting angry.

"You calling us WEAK?" The two yelled at their former captain. I didn't listen to each when they pounced at Kuro but in a flash there was a ripped up bag falling to the ground and Kuro behind the Meowban Brothers at their throats.

"Your going to kill who?" Kuro asked, calmly. I couldn't hold on any longer as I saw Kuro let them go. Zoro blocked and he quickly knocked them out again. "Deow!..." I heard say from a distance, getting closer.

"Luffy..." Luffy turned to face me. "Yeah?" He asked. "Kick Kuro's ass...for me.." I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the black void, the black mask with red outline and eyes came from behind me.<p>

"You barely made it human." ...Power told me as I spun around to face it.

"What?" I asked, feeling a surge of pain go up my back. "Ah!"

"You'll be alright the healing processes is done just the pain is there, small human." Power spoke and grimaced.

I breathed slowly and looked at it. "I'm here again? Why?" I asked, feeling lost.

"Your body shut down and needs to heal. The hits you took nearly killed you on the spot, human." Power said, sounding like it was angry. "Why didn't you use your ability?" It asked floating passed me.

"I-I don't know..." I mumbled, looking down at the ebony floor. "You don't know? Humans are such a nuisance!"

"Hey! I had to think fast! I was rushed in the moment alright!" I shouted at Power when it turned came up to my face. I stepped back in surprise. "YOU SMALL HUMAN! You could have gotten yourself killed right there!" Power shouted back at me as I balled my fists, looking away.

Our yelling caused an echo with our being repeated and Power turned crimson. "I'm-I'm...sorry, it won't happen again.." I said, calming down.

Power took a breather and put a distance between us. "You will be waking up soon...Small human?"

"Yes?" I answered, rubbing my back. "Protect with your power not your body, Rosa."

I eyed widen and quickly faced Power. "You never used my name before..." I said, letting my anger go.

"Don't get used to it..." And with that Power faded to red...butterflies as I stared, astonished by them.

* * *

><p>I took a large breathe of air, the sun blaring my eyes and my back aching.<p>

_'What in the world just happened?' _I thought, breathing in and out rapidly.

I painfully sat up to see that I was facing the shore and to my right was the cat thing from the ship on the ground.

"Cat's have nine lives, kid." I heard an annoying voice behind say. My eye twitched as I slowly got to standing up.

I saw the back of Nyx swinging her tail, Jango was on the ground passed out and so was...Kuro along with the rest of their crew. _'What happened?' _I thought, staring at everything.

Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, and even Kaya with the three kids were at the entrance of the hill side.

"So that makes about six more lives for me. Leaves one for each and everyone of-" I cut her by slamming her head with a twilight hammer thing._ 'It looks like those two dagger thing.'_ I thought, seeing Nyx going down and let my hammer thing vanished. "Hey look, Rosa! She's alright!" I heard Usopp yell.

I looked up to see Usopp jump in joy, while Luffy ran down the hill with Zoro and Nami. "Watch out!" I heard Zoro warn. I turned to see Nyx ready to claw my face off. "Five!" She yelled as I blocked it with my shield and blasted her away with a sphere. Nyx got back up again.

"FOUR!" Nyx shouted, her hand paw things start to move faster. "Rosa! Don't move!" Nami said, jumping on my shoulder and whack her staff upon Nyx's head. Nami landed as I sheilded her when Nyx got back to claw her, she jumped over it and dived to me.

"THREE!" She screeched out this one as I put a shield up. Zoro jumped on the shield. "Three sword style! Tiger hunting prey!" Zoro said, launching passed her cut up form and landed sheathing his sword. I didn't move as Nyx was falling towards me, I put down my shield and threw another sphere.

"Two...One..." I heard Nyx mumbled as she was slightly in the air.

"Gum...Gum..." Luffy started as I saw Nyx face was covered by her hair and her wounds appeared. "Pistol!" Luffy rammed his fist into Nyx's ribs as she slammed into the cliff causing rocks to fly out and smoke.

Luffy's arm came back and I watched the smoke slowly disappeared to the image of a finally out cold Nyx on the ground.

"...And that take care's of that." Nami said, putting away her staff as we all nodded. We headed back up the hill the others, Usopp was smiling along with Kaya and the kids were jumping in complete joy.

Dusk was flying around Usopp when we were finally reached them then my legs didn't work.

"Crud." I groaned. "Rosa!" I heard them but I quickly put an arm up._ 'Embarrassing...'_ I thought wearily. "Guys, its okay..I'm okay." I said, pushing myself to get on my back. Bad mistake. Pain shot my back as I winced, biting my lip.

"You scare us there." Usopp said, hovering above me with Luffy and Zoro. "I got her!" Luffy said smiling, bending down and picked me up. "Thanks Luffy." I said, blushing way too hard.

"Well, look at this. Rosa's blu-Ow." I cut Zoro off with an elbow to the stomach.

"Sheesh. Didn't need to elbow me..." Zoro said smiling, rubbing his stomach. "Shut it." I said, covering my face with my hair. Luffy even know what were talking about he just laughed while Usopp blinked then laughed and Nami just freaking disappeared. "Is she alright, Usopp?" I think Carrot asked him as I smiled.

"Yup! Thanks to Captain Us-"

-Bonk.-

Usopp was cut off but Zoro's fist. "Will you quit that already?" Zoro said, Usopp just rubbed it and laughed. Dusk came out of no where and flew right into Zoro, knocking him down.

"The hell's wrong with you?" Zoro growled at Dusk. "Dew!" Dusk said, swinging his tail.

Everyone laughed as Zoro started to chase Dusk around in circle. I looked to Kaya when the three kids joined in. "Kaya, you alright?" I asked, getting her attention.

"Oh! I'm alright just a cut on my neck but I'm fine!" Kaya said to me as I nodded, we both smiled.

Then Luffy's stomach growled loudly. "Dew?"

"Food..." Luffy said with a blank stare. We just stared at him until Nami came out, looking happy as ever. "I just rounded up all their treasure and now it's mine!" Nami said in a very happy tone.

I just laughed with Kaya as Nami smiled big. "Let's head to the restaurant!" Usopp just had say, getting Luffy's attention.

"YEAH! TO THE RESTAURANT!" Luffy yelled, taking off with me in his arms. "Someone! Help!" I yelled as they ran to follow the speeding Luffy. Well, Usopp and Kaya walked seeing as Usopp was hurt pretty badly and Kaya stayed with him.

"Luffy! Stop, Rosa's still injured!" Nami yelled. Zoro and the three kids laughed. Dusk was on Usopp's head, looking amused.

After an hour of running, yelling, and laughing we finally came to a restaurant. Just the doors though because Luffy skidded to a stop and Nami took the chance to hit Luffy on the head. "Idiot! Rosa's hurt!" Nami said, bearing her teeth and I just sweat dropped.

"Nami...I'm okay, really." I told her, she look at me smiling. "If you say so." Nami replied.

"Restaurant!" Luffy yelled.

"Ow! Any louder Luffy." I groaned, rubbing my ear.

"Oh..Sorry." Luffy smiled. Then the others appeared along with Kaya and Usopp. "Hey guys!" Usopp called out. We turned and looked at him. "Kaya and Rosa will head to her house for resting." Usopp told us as I tilted my head.

"Yeah, you go Rosa will wait here!" Luffy said to me, I smiled. "Okay, let me just stand..." I said as Luffy put me down and me wobbling to stand.

"And...I'm good." I said, smiling walking over to Kaya. "Alright see ya then!" Luffy smiled as they went into the restaurant.

"Lead the way, Kaya." I said, Kaya nodded smiling. We walked in calming silence on the road to her home and it took about many long minutes to get there. Her home appeared in the distance as we both got closer. "We're here." Kaya said, I nodded.

Kaya opened the gates, when a sheep looking guy appeared and came running towards Kaya. "Miss Kaya! You're alright?" I think it was Merry yelled, worriedly and grabbed her hands. Kaya smiled, "Yes Merry! I'm alright!" I smiled and kept shifting my weight on my legs.

"But-But your neck, Miss Kaya?" Merry said in worry. We started to enter into the mansion when Kaya said, "It's fine Merry." I awed at the inside of the mansion.

It was very elegant, flora and calm looking. I was photos of her parents barely, then I accidentally bumped into Merry.

"Oh! Sorry, didn't see you there." I apologized.

"Oh its alright, Lady Rosa come with me. Miss Kaya is in her room." Merry told me, I followed him up the stairs and to Kaya's room door. "Her room is here. I'll go get the aid kit for the two of you." And Merry left as I entered Kaya's room.

Kaya turned her head from her sit on her stool, smiling and I smiled back.

"Take a seat." Kaya said, patting a spot on her bed.

"Your room is very nice." I told her taking the spot.

"Thank you." She replied. "Uh...it seems that your clothing is completely ruined." Kaya said, looking at my shredded clothes. I laughed nervously, "Yeah..." Rubbing the back of my head and she laughed too.

My chest was even shown a bit, if it wasn't for my destroyed overalls. A knock was heard at the door. "Merry, you can come in." Kaya said as Merry entered. "I had gotten the aid kit like you asked Miss Kaya." Merry said, walking over to us.

Kaya's room has a very soothing touch to it looking around as Merry aided Kaya's neck.

I was snapped out of my daze from looking in Kaya's room. "Please head out Merry. I got it from here!" I heard Kaya tell Merry when I saw him leave through the door. "I just wanted to help, Miss Kaya but I go get food yo asked for." Merry said, closing the door.

Kaya sighed, "Alright! Rosa, will you um...please take your clothing..off?" I turned pink as Kaya did too. "Sure...so you could wrap my wounded back it's okay." I said in doing what she said and wrapped my torso and arm.

After some time wrapping me up, we both got over it and saw we were both girls, helping each other.

My chest was bandaged up and I was in my underwear, while my destroyed clothes were in a bag. "I'll get you some new clothes from my closet just sit tight." Kaya said disappearing in her closet.

"And she's gone." I said, sweat dropped. I waited for a few seconds when Kaya reappeared with clothes in hand.

Kaya showed me the clothes and I smiled happily. "Perfect!"

* * *

><p>The three of us headed out to the back of the mansion, to the present Kaya and Merry was going to give us.<p>

_'Yay! The Going Merry!'_ I thought happily seeing the ship. I ran over to it and ran my hands over the ship. "I'm going to get the others to see the ship too!" Kaya said, I nodded and saw her walk away. "This is the Going Merry!" Merry said happily.

Merry came up to me, he was going to tell me more about it until I spoke.

"Let's wait until the others get here." I told him, Merry nodded and smiled. "Alright. I see why. Don't want me to repeat." Merry said, popping the 'P' in repeat. "Yup." I replied, still in awe at the ship.

"So amazing!..." I said, having smile on my face. The ship was nice in the anime but in person it was just freakin' amazing and added on, it's the only ship I'm able to touch. "And I'm gonna live on it too!" I said, all giddy and what not. I just couldn't stop myself, running around to touch it.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE REALLY GOING TO GIVE IT TO US?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to tell you Rosa's powers since Rosa doesn't know much about them herself and seeing a reveiwer wants to know too. :)<strong>

** Her powers are based off the game, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess because I played that awesome game and started to like Midna. ****She's just amazing.**

**Rosa's abilities are:**

**Twilight Portals: Letting her transport through thin air or anything else but she can't control it as much**

**Twilight Shields: Force Fields of Twilight Matter blocking any attack if she uses it more often**

**Twilight Blasts or how Rosa puts it, Twilight ****Spheres: Energy focus in balls when thrown it causes an expolsion**

**Creating things from Twilight Matter: Like twin daggers and a hammer, simple things that appear in her mind**

**Well...these powers right now are only minor ones but that's for later in the story.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Abroad The Going Merry**

"NO WAY! You're really going to give us this ship?"

I heard Luffy yell in excitement, I turned around and saw Luffy dash this way.

"Guys! Isn't this cool!" I asked, Luffy nodded rapidly as Zoro looked up it with Nami.

"It's not bad." Zoro said, smiling up at the ship.

"Finally! A real ship!" Nami said, running over to me and look at it too.

"I'm gonna get a better look of it!" I said, flying onto the ship and scan around. I heard Merry tell them about the ship as I went to the mast then the head sheep thing.

_'These clothes Kaya gave seem a little tight...but at least they have pockets!'_ I thought, patting a pocket with my berri's.

This mini-dress is nice, it's mid-sleeved and loose over have my thighs, having a hoodie to it. From my chest to the sleeves were a nice shade of gray and the bottom to thighs were a ivory color with a print of a gray butterfly at the corner. I was bare foot which made me happy that I could let my feet breathe while my boots were on the ship.

"It's the best I could do for you all for saving the village." Kaya said, making a happy smile. "I wanna get on too!" Luffy said, his arm stretched to grab the white railing of the new ship as Zoro climbed on while Luffy launched himself on.

I went to the side where Kaya was, "Thank you, Kaya and for the clothes too!"

I thanked her as she nodded, I looked down for Nami but she wasn't there and I saw Merry point at a direction. "She went down that way saying that her stuff was on the other ship." I nodded and flew down.

"Guess, I'll go help." I said, going to to the old ships but had the bags in mid-road way.

_'She works fast...'_ I thought, walking to her. "Nami need any-" I was cut off by a bag thrown at me. "Yup! Your stuff is quite heavy if I have to say." Nami told me, grabbing her bags and walked away.

"Okay then." I mumbled and started to walk while looking in my bag._ 'This is mine alright...'_

My book, tattered white sweater and..."What's this?" I said, scanning a funny looking rectangular box. "I'll look at it later." I said putting it back, saw that I was at the Going Merry again.

"This is awesome! A pirate ship!" Luffy yelled, jumping and running around on it. Zoro was still looking it at the ship as Nami got on it, setting down her stuff and I stood there watching them on ship.

...Well, alright I was just staring at Luffy but come on who wouldn't, right? As I smiled, Kaya came up to me. "Rosa, those gaps on your back...You need to be careful, okay?" Kaya told me, looking worried so I just smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about Kaya, It'll heal and as you can see I feel fine."

I reassured her but she didn't look like she believe me. I sweat dropped. "I'll take it easy from fights, is that good?" I asked her as Kaya lightened up. "Yes!..That will be good for you." She replied as I nodded then something popped in my head.

"Hey Miss Kaya...Did you talk with Usopp yet?" I asked.

"No...Why? Should I?" Kaya said, slightly panicking. I tried to calm her down.

"No, it's just that...don't you might what to say something to him..like maybe of a crush or something like that?" I tried my best to tell her about Usopp's affection to her and not making it sound...weird.

Kaya blushed like a tomato, she cupped her face and turned away, quickly. "Umm...I don't think so..um well I..could..talk..to him of...that.." Kaya said, I laughed at her shyness, it was cute.

"...But what about you? Are you going to talk with Luffy about 'a crush or something like that?'.." Kaya countered and I froze.

"Eh?" Escaped my lips not turning to face Kaya, I was standing completely still. "Well aren't you, Lady Rosa?" Kaya caught me completely off guard.

"You seem to have quite the liking to him." Kaya continued smiling, I didn't move. She got me. "..Well um I...might.." I finally told her, she just smiled and turned back to the Going Merry.

I saw that Merry was talking with Nami about I don't know what then I went to get on the ship, I felt my face was on fire. Though, I pushed it in the back my head as I flew in air, not going by the ladder rope and landed.

Sighing to calm down, I tied the bag up that was in my hands.

Finally, turning to see Luffy and Zoro at the railings. "Dew!" I heard Dusk yell though I let it pass, thinking he will land on Zoro.

I was about to walk over to them when I heard screaming in the woods. "Usopp?" I asked, seeing the huge backpack of Usopp rolling down and Dusk laughing flying at the speed, the backpack was going.

"DewDewDew!" Dusk flew right passed the high-speed backpack.

"You know he's gonna hit the ship, right?" I told the two.

They jumped off the ship and put their feet up in sync.

-Bam!-

Feet in the face...no nice...While Usopp was meeting Luffy's and Zoro's foot as I had a fit of giggles.

"Don't want you to destroy our new ship, now do we?" Zoro said. "Yup, we just got it." Luffy said, the two of them had on such plain faces while Usopp's was beat up.

It's funny but I stopped laughing when Dusk whammed in my face as I fell and grabbed Dusk's tail. "Deow." Dusk said, being upside-down his ears twitching.

"Not a landing mat, kitty." I told him as he poked my eye. "Dusk!" I yelped letting go of his tail as he escaped. "Get back here!" I ordered him but he just laughed.

_'That little...'_ My thought were stopped when I noticed Luffy and Zoro were on the ship again as Nami was counting something.

"What do you think their talking about?" Luffy asked out of the blue as I slowly crept up behind them. "Don't know, maybe saying how he's going out to sea..." Zoro replied, answering quite accurately.

"Boo!" I shouted causing the two to stiffen and turned around, bearing teeth at me.

"Not funny!" The two yelled as I laughed and put my arms on their shoulders, turning them to Usopp. "It's just a joke. Relax!" I told them as Luffy smiled and Zoro looked from him then to me.

I really should have seen this coming...

"Yeah..Relax." Zoro said a little to relaxed when it was too late. Zoro whipped my legs as I fell to the floor.

"Wait! Don't!" They started to tickle me. "Ahh!" I yelled trying to escape from their grasp. I couldn't breathe in a matter of seconds as I saw Nami turn and laugh, falling over holding her stomach.

_'Damn you.'_ I mentally cursed, laughing like crazy. "Ahhaha!" I yelled, tossing and turning still trying to get away.

"Hey Luffy!" Usopp came to my rescue. _'Thank you...'_ I thought trying to catching my breath.

"I hope to meet you guys on the sea! This is goodbye!" Usopp said as I finally got up but to only slump over the railing and look down to Usopp and his ball of a backpack.

"Huh? How's that?" Luffy asked, Usopp looked confused. "Well. I was saying that I hope to see you guys out on the sea..." Usopp repeated sounded as though it was obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Zoro asked catching Usopp off guard. "Get on." Zoro told him, pointing down at the ship. "What?" Usopp replied.

"Aren't we friends?" Luffy continued, getting that grin on his face, "Get on broad!"

"Re-really?" Usopp still replied, I stood up straight and leaned over.

"Just get up here!" I yelled, Usopp looked like he was going to cry.

"I'M FINALLY GOING TO A CAPTAIN!" He yelled happily, running over to the ship and jumped when Luffy did too.

"DON'T BE STUPID! I'M THE CAPTAIN!"

We all laughed at the moment.

New crew-mate: Usopp The Lair

I smiled.

* * *

><p>The others got their stuff packed onto the ship, meaning Luffy packed alot of food.<p>

"Kaya! Didn't you have the talk?" I asked her when she blushed answering, "Yes!" Kaya waved us off along with Merry.

We set sail to the wide open ocean as the island became smaller and smaller. That's when Usopp came over to me and tapped my shoulder.

"Uhh...What were you and Kaya talking about?" Scratching his cheek turning pink a bit. "Oh, you know..the little things." I replied, smiling.

Usopp nodded, laughing nervously and Luffy yelled out, "Party!"

Luffy ran inside the kitchen, making noises of something breaking and steps going back and forth.

"He better not be breaking anything in there." Nami said, laying out a chair on the deck.

"Wonder what he's grabbing in there?" Zoro asked, sitting down legs crossed and hands on the back of his head. Dusk pitter-padded into kitchen when a dish flew right out.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled, Usopp and I laughed with our hands over our mouths. The dish the flew out nearly smashed into her if she didn't jump out the way.

"What are you two laughing at?" Nami asked, bearing her teeth at us.

We waved frantically, shaking our heads and trying kill our laughs. "Nothing!" I could tell she wanted to beat us with her staff but she really wanted to beat Luffy on his head.

"Got it!" We heard Luffy yell as he ran out with food and drinks along Dusk on his head, Dusk was balancing some food too.

Luffy gave Zoro his alcohol and to Nami as well, while the three of us got some sort of soda. Dusk just ate food with water.

"To a new ship-mate and a new ship!" Luffy toasted as we did the same.

"Cheers!"

This turned into small loud party and it went into night with Luffy and Usopp singing even Dusk joined in. "Dew!"

As for me I saw about to go up to the crows nest until Luffy got a hold of my shoulder and pulled me to them. We started to dance, though I tried to pull away but Luffy's grip hold was tough.

"Come on, Rosa. Dance with Luffy." Zoro grinned, holding up a tankard of alcohol. "Shut it!" I yelled to him as Luffy twirled me into the mast.

-Smack.-

"Ow..." I groaned.

"Oops. Sorry. Hehehe.." Luffy smiled, nervously...I think.

As he pulled me to slam into Usopp who was dancing with Dusk as he was flying.

-Thud.-

_'I'm going to kill Luffy...'_ I thought, seeing butterflies go around my head on the floor.

"Luffy! Watch it!" Usopp scolded him as Luffy rubbed the back of his head. "Hehehe...Sorry again.." Luffy apologized.

"Deow!DewDew!" Dusk laughing rolling on the floor. "Hahaha! Had fun?" I heard Zoro asked as I glared at the both of them. I was going to yell at the them until a hand grabbed my arm pulling me back. "Okay, this time I'm not gonna let you hit something!" Luffy announced as he kept to his word after a few twirls.

"Poor girl..." I heard Nami said, sitting on her chair._ 'Is she serious right now?...'_ I thought as I slump over on Luffy's shoulder while he laughed.

"I'm just going to sleep now..."

...

My eyes opened to a dark room and I just stared at the ceiling for some time.

That's when I heard some stomping ontop of the ship, running around and yelling as I shot up from the bed.

"Crud...!" I jumped from the bed and ran out the room, well climb out and that didn't matter right now.

As I came out from the cabins, I was blinded by the sun completely it even hurt...a lot and I fell running on to the surface of the ship. "Ahhh! What's going on?" I asked but no answer.

Instead, I was grabbed around my waist and was thrashed about in the hold. Then I was airborne when I finally opened my eyes to a roof where we were about crashed into but I took action.

I raised my hand quickly and a twilight portal appeared on top of it and we phased through it but crashed into a dresser.

"Owww!" I groaned out as I popped out from the rubble of the used to be a dresser, "Crap, that hurt..." Luffy's hat landed on my head catching my attention. 'It was Luffy.' I thought, putting my hand on it.

"What is this?" I heard a gruffy voice say as I turned around to see...

Chef Zeff, which means...Sanji!

But then I felt kinda funny when I thought of Sanji but my thoughts were I interrupted by a hard slam to my head.

"Answer me." Chef Zeff yelled and brought back his long stupid chef hat of his. Just what I needed in the morning a triple sized headache with a side of stinging eyes.

"Pain...why so clinging on me?.." I mumbled, seeing my vision go in a complete 360.

"Still no answer huh? That's it you'll be staying for a year without pay." Zeff said to me as I groaned. He just crossed his arms and left his room._ '..Bas..Bastard..'_ I thought, falling on the wooden floor.

"Phew! That was close, right Rosa?" I heard Luffy say as he popped out from broken dresser. "Too bad you have to stay for a year." A anger tick appeared on my head as I collected my composer.

"...Luffy..I'm gonna...hurt you.." I grumbled as I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Heh heh...sorry." Luffy said as he helped me up and we both headed out the room to find Zeff there, looking angry.

"Brought a friend huh? A year and one month!" Zeff said, turning around and walk ahead again.

"WHAT!" We both yelled in shock as I speed walked over to him. "Why? Add another month?" I asked. "Want to make it two?" Zeff asked, I froze. "Thought so. Now go help the others in the kitchen."

Zeff opened a door to rushling chefs running around and yelling at one another. When I noticed Luffy wasn't behind me and was trying to grab some food, which he's eating now.

"AH! Don't eat that!...Who'd he get in here?" One of the chefs yelled as they tried to pull Luffy away from the food.

"Yummy!Food!" Luffy could say with a mouth full of food as he was pushed out the kitchen with one big hassle to do that, taking large amounts of food with him. "Who was he anyway?" Zeff asked me.

I sighed smiling, "That's my captain. Monkey D. Luffy." Zeff looked at me from the counter of his eye then look back at the chef's cooking. "So he's your boyfriend?" I fell to the floor.

"Eehhhh?" I mumbled, trying not to blush. Zeff just laughed like it was funny and I guess it was to him. "Not funny!" I yelled at him then he got me again. "I didn't hear a no?"

"No! There you happy!" I yelled again as he pushed me to the sink where a mountain of dirty dishes lay there. "Yeah right, get to work small fry! Haha!" Zeff laughed walking away through the doors.

"Humph! I'm no small fry!" I grumbled, rolling up my sleeves and start doing the dishes.

...

One after another with different substances on each plate and getting soap in my eye. As I tried to help some of the other chefs.

"My eye!" I yelled, stinging soap of doom burning my eye as I splashed my face to get the soap out. Then some water fell to the ground, one of the chef's walked near me and slipped, completely dropping food plates.

"Ahhh!" He yelled all the way down as I missed the chance to catch him but it was way too late. Food, broken plates, and water with soap was everywhere.

"I-I can fix this!" I said, getting their attention.

...Awkward silence. How I hate them...

"When did she get in here?" The guy with an apron asked. I sweat dropped while a tick mark appeared on my head. "I was here the whole damn time!" I told them as they looked at each other. They just murmured to each other while I stand there looking like an idiot.

I think Patty headed over to me and handed me a broom.

"Then fix it already! Zeff must of put you here..." He said, going to cook again as the other chef did too. I started to sweep when I remember I can't broom for my life. A shard of a broken plate flew over into a stove.

"Ah! Don't turn that stone-"

-SWOSH.-

The shard shot right out and nearly cut my throat, if I did move. "On...'' I finished my sentence when Patty came back, taking the broom away and push me out the kicthen. "Go take orders of food for the people!" He yelled at me and slammed the door as I tried to get back in the kitchen.

"But I'm not good with people..." I said as I turned to face talking and talking people. "Great..." I walked around to find a table to get their order of food when a familiar voice called my name.

"Rosa! Over here!" Luffy yelled, I turned around to see them at a table with food that Luffy was devouring now. I smiled walking over to them when a flash of blonde hair came to me.

"O, Vast sea thank you! For bringing such a beauty to me!" Sanji said having a heart of an eye, handing me a rose.

"Rosa! Such a name to match the name of a Rose for your beauty! Rosa-chan~!" Sanji said on one knee and a hand on his chest. I sweat dropped, blushing a bit. "Umm..thanks..."

Sanji jumped up and was going to hug me until a long hat hit his head causing a giant bump to appear.

"Sanji! Don't flirt with your co-worker! She's on the job!" Zeff shouted at him, Sanji looked to Zeff in confusion. "Co-worker?" He asked then looked to me and a second later a row hearts were floating everywhere.

I sweat dropped again.

I never been in this type of situation and I stepped back, putting away the rose I had. "Oi! Idiot cook!" Zoro called Sanji as he turned around glaring.

"Back off." Zoro told him, arms crossed as Luffy tilt his head taking another bite of food. "What?" Sanji replied darkly.

I looked between them as I knew what was about to happen and got in the middle. "Wait just a minute..." I said but cut off by a hard hit to my skull, falling to the floor along with Sanji. "Quit jibber-jabbering and get back to work! Or I'll make it one year and three months!" I shot up quickly causing my back to crack.

"Sorry Chef Zeff! Yes sir, right away sir!" I said as I jumped up to only wobble to side to side and spin, going into the kitchen.

_'He hit me with his leg, the nerve of the guy.'_ I thought, grumbling something my breath. Sanji followed behind and I only got a handful of food then pushed back out side again.

"Balance." When I got a steady footing, Sanji swift fully took the plates away. "Sanji!" I called as he turned to face me with a heart on his face.

"I'll take care of this for you! My Rose!" Sanji said taking the food to various tables, I spotted the others at their table and wave me over. I headed over there again, it seemed like I was taking my time because Luffy stretched his arm, grabbing me.

"Finally! You're here, we decided that Sanji will be our cook!"

...

After some Luffy attacks for the food, Nami, Usopp, and Zoro back to the ship. For some reason Luffy stayed and follow me around until I entered the kitchen again. Sanji kept kicking him out through the doors if Sanji couldn't do that then it was one of the chef's, and I was still on dish duty.

"Haha..Duty.." I giggled but quickly stopped. "What are you laughing at, small fry?" Zeff appeared arms crossed, making me drop a plate.

"Don't do that..." I told him, feeling my heart beat fast. Zeff laughed, it's on this time I noticed that I'm almost the same height as him.

_'Wow, I'm small.'_ I thought, my mind going blank.

"Rosa-chan~!" Sanji busted in with a food covered Luffy. "What should I do with him? Rosa-chan~!" Sanji asked me as I smiled nervously. "Rosa look! What I can do!" Luffy announced, doing a trick with his foot and flip a mutton over his head into his mouth.

I smiled. "Nice, Luffy!" Sanji tried to choke him again as Zeff slammed his hat on the both of them.

And this went for a past few days. Sanji taking my work into his hands, Zeff scaring me and Luffy grabbing any food he sees at any time.

...

"Here, take this out to the trash boat out back." Zeff ordered, handing me the large bag of trash causing me to wobble backwards. "Yes sir." I said, taking the bag and heading through the deck, planning to stay there here for a while to stare at the sky.

Walking out onto the deck, I was blinded by a fog that just hid everything in my area. I couldn't even see anything which freaked me out later as I can see again and the trash bag.

"What the?" I mumbled, setting the bag down and rubbed my face. "Okay getting weird..." I mumbled again, the fog was foggier and I tried to find the trash bag that disappeared. Then something ringed in my head and I hit my head on something way too fast by standing up.

"It's today!" I finally realized it, Don Krieg arrived at the Baratie when it was really foggy like it was right now. I ran back inside in the Baratie to only smack into Sanji and fall to the floor.

"It's him!" Someone shouted in horror, causing chairs to make noises around the ship as fast as they could. "Sorry Sanji!" I said, only to see his face with a giant heart, I grabbed his arm and ran through the door.

"What in blazes are ya shoutin 'bout?" Patty barked, demanding to know why they were yelling.

"It's Don Krieg!"

* * *

><p><strong>Happy 4th of July, you guys! ^^ ...Though it's late for that..haha<strong>

**I almost forgot Dusk is a **Smilodon a.k.a saber-tooth cat ******mixed dragon. Dusk's a cat for his minor forms with wings, giving him flight and speed. His feet and tail are scaly for his dragon side while Smilodon are for his cat appearance. **

**Deow!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Racula...I mean Mihawk Appears!**

"It's Don Kreig!"

One of the customers panicked when I finally reached the front.

I motion to grab Sanji but I felt no wrist and I turn to find no Sanji. I looked where I ran out from to see him on the ground with hearts floating out still smiling like a nincompoop.

"Sanji slammed into the door frame in the kitchen...no wonder-" I didn't even finish my sentence as I was pushed into the wall by panicking people. "Ahhhh!" They yelled and disappeared as I stood back up, rubbing my arm.

_'Note to self: Don't stand in the middle like an idiot.' _I thought, feeling my toe had gotten mushed.

"Jeez...panic much?" I said as I saw a ship that looked like it entered Hell of Axes and got spit back out. "It-it...looks just like a ghost ship!" I squealed marveling how close it looked like one but quickly stopped when I was outside again.

"Way better outside than looking through the window." I said, viewing Don the Destroyer's destroyed ship.

"Guys don't panic but I think this is our cue to leave right now!" Usopp yelled way too loud, I tried calming him down but that did nothing. "Look at the sheer size of the galleon!" Nami said with horror in her voice.

"Look at that HUGE ship! Do you think Ghin came back to repay you for your kindness?" Luffy said rubbing his chin, that's Sanji's cue to get up and come by us. "I seriously doubt that's it, it's something else." Sanji replied.

The fog cleared a bit more as the damages on the ship showed out visibly.

"Whoa, what they do? Sail through a hurricane or something?" Luffy asked stating some of the damages. "Doesn't look like damages from a cannon ball, in fact it doesn't look man-made at all." Sanji added in the simple parts. "Maybe it was a tornado-hurricane." Luffy said, when I saw a figure in the ship up there.

"There he is." Sanji said, narrowing his eyes.

...

We went back inside the restaurant, the chef's ran up the spiral stairs while I just stand by the end of it and Luffy with Sanji were up there too. We watched as Kreig walked to the entrance of the restaurant, taking his time to get there.

Then came in Don Kreig the Destroyer and blah-blah leaning on Ghin coming through the door and begged for food, just like he did in the anime.

Having a straight face, watching Kreig's begging was getting to a point where I want to laugh at him but something was telling me not too. Though I could walk over to Don Kreig and just kick his head out the window to like the creep sink.

Yet I couldn't do that, it will ruin the way things are suppose happen here and I don't want something that might kill one of us or just me.

That's when I saw Sanji turn around and head into the kitchen. Ghin begged too when Don Kreig fell to the floor and went on begging for food, again. _'Why do the chef's keep yelling?'_ I thought, blocking my ears as some seconds pass by and Sanji comes out holding a place of food.

"Heh, boohoo for the cruel pirate." Patty said looking down at them. "Hey, move aside Patty." Sanji kicked him in the dead in the face and walked over to the scene Kreig is making as I took the moment to walk steadily behind while he gave the food to him.

I stood up as Sanji crouched down setting a bottle of wine down to him as well. "Here's something for your captain." He told Ghin. "Thank you." Ghin thanked Sanji, I nodded to him as he did too.

Don't know why...but it went with the flow. Kreig started to eat like a pig taking the food by hand and just stuff it into his mouth, I think a piece of saliva covered rice flew right on Sanji's face.

_'Ew...'_ I thought still keeping a straight face and it was hard. Sanji stood back up while I was behind him. Then someone ran down the stairs pushing away one of the chef's to the other side.

"You dimwit, get that food away from him right now! Don't you realize he's a cold-heartless killing machine!" I think was Carne yelled.

I saw the plate was about to be cleared as I put a hand on Sanji's shoulder. "Wha-!" I pushed back Sanji as hard as I could before he finished what he had to say. I smiled crookedly to him as I was hit in the back of my head nearly being smashed and I flew across the floor, crashed into about two the three tables.

Smash!Crack!Thud.

Broke the first two, One just broke into pieces then the second's leg broke off and the third my back hit making it fall over as I dropped behind it. The table cloth covered me while I slowly got back up, using the table for support.

"Muffins, that hurt..." I groaned, feeling my head throbbing in intense pain. I was seeing multiple different things spinning around. "Stop spinning..no good for head.." I mumbled, finally seeing right and turned to Usopp's face with Dusk on his shoulder, looking worriedly. "AH! Your bleeding!" Usopp yelled.

"You can't be walking, you should sitting down!" Usopp tried to reason with me as I walked a bit more. "Dew. Deow!" Dusk flew over my head, I slowly patted his head. "What are you doing?" Usopp cried but stood still when he saw Dusk.

"When did you get here?" Usopp asked, looking at Dusk. "Deow." Dusk said, lifting a paw up.

"There's another person following in the back of that ship..." I mumbled, seeing pass the ghos-I mean Krieg's ship from the window.

"What?" Usopp yelled, completely hurting my ear.

Bonk.

"Sorry." He apologized, I smiled and patted the wound I made. "Apology accepted." I said, touching my wounded head. "You shouldn't be up right now, Rosa!" Usopp said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Shhh..Usopp...My head hurts and your making it worse..." I said to him as Dusk whipped the blood on my eye with napkin on his tail. "But-But your hurt!"

"Are you sure that your okay?" Usopp asked, I walked around the table and held my head. "I'm fine." I replied, I walked ahead to see Ghin on the floor holding on to his arm and a very, angry Sanji, Zoro and Luffy...

_'Crud.'_ I thought trying to figure something but Kreig yelled something causing my head hurt more then it was just second a go. I was stopped by hand pulling my arm back, I looked back to see Usopp grabbing my wrist.

"Usopp let go..." I told him but he just shook his head. I sighed and looked for something to throw at Kreig,_ 'Bingo.'_ I smiled picking up a sharp piece of wood then threw the table stem at the annoying Kreig to shut him up.

Thunk.

He turned to me looking mad as hell while I just smiled.

"You hit...like a pansy." I told him, feeling woozy.

_'Damn it, head stop spinning.'_ I thought, I saw the chef's, people that stayed and Usopp's face were just jaw drops. I was smiling though my head was preventing me to make my smile bigger even laugh, it was a weary smile that I could put on since I'm facing Kreig and he is so mad just by seeing the features on his face.

"What did you say to me?" Don kreig asked gritting under his teeth, wanting to grab my neck and crush it.

"You heard me, you ruffian." I replied, his face was red like a tulip then the shocked chef's started to whisper.

"Can't believe she threw that wood at Don Kreig..."

"I can't believe she's still standing from that hit...Maybe she's really hard-headed..."

"...Is-Is she e-even human?..." The whispers continued on but when I heard that last one that clicked something inside my head. _'Am I human?'_ I thought to myself, for some reason my chest felt heavy and my smile started to waver.

Then Patty decided to join in by bringing out the shrimp gun, I really didn't hear what they said since there's this ringing in my ear again and I was getting a custom to it.

Not good.

Boom!

Patty launched the meatball of doom from the big shrimp gun he had at Kreig. The meatball hit him causing a giant flash of light blinding everyone.

"AH!" I cried, I don't know why but that flash hurt me like I got burned by a really, really, hot iron. I fell back to the floor on my butt from the expolsion, covering my eyes with my left hand while my right was in Usopp's grasp at the moment then came the smoke part that filled the place as I recovered from flash of light.

It still burns.

"..You smell that?" I heard Usopp asked from my level, he fell down too. "Deeww.." Dusk added, making the 'ew' in 'Dew' longer.

"Wha...Oh that's nasty." I mumbled, smelling the after affect of the attack. It was rotten meat with steak sauce sprayed in your nose. Made me want to jump in the ocean to wash it out but Usopp was still holding my arm in a vice grip of his.

I couldn't see much through the smoke as I covered my nose but I can see that the attack didn't do much to Kreig seeing as he got out guns after he took off the coat of his to the floor. His gold armor was in fact very shiny even he took off his gloves to show diamonds on his knuckles.

I blinked a few more times, "Ooo...I want one.." I mumbled, looking at the diamonds but shook my head. "No." I said to myself but frowned, okay maybe one.

While I stared at the diamonds, Kreig kept yelling out things that sounded like he has a swollen tongue, kinda funny if you image that a bee stong it just like in that where Adam Sandler has to talk with a tongue like that.

"NumNumNumYayaya!" Was all I heard and understand from what he was saying.

He was going to say more but was cut off by a big bag of food being placed in front of him.

"Here." Zeff said, folding his arms. "This is about 100 meals, now take it to your men right away." Zeff told him. "No, Owner Zeff." The chef's that could stand said. "Hey, watch where your going with that. I was standing there you know." Luffy said, holding his hat.

"Your..Red Foot Zeff!" Kreig said standing there, sweating. Zeff just turned around as his chef's started to tell him about what will happen if the food gets to Kreig's men.

"That would be true, if they still have the will to fight." Zeff said causing them to look stunned. "Tell me. Did your will survive defeat?" Zeff asked to Kreig who looked at him with a stupid face.

"..So you are alive." Looked like he ignored what they were talking about and continued what he noticed about Chef Zeff. Ghin was still on the ground shaking, apologized to Sanji too.

"The unrivaled pirate captain who was also the ship's cook." Kreig said, not sweating anymore.

"Yes, that's right. I'm still alive but what doesn't any of this got to do with you? I haven't been a pirate for many years now and I chose the life of a cook." Zeff said as simple as that. Then Kreig just laughed on what he said, "Chose the life of a cook huh, yeah right. You didn't have a choice old ma-..."

And that's when I zoned out completely, it could be that I'm tried or that I knew what he is going say. My headache that was still going now, was getting really hard to bare and I just wanted to sleep but something was preventing me to do that too.

"Rosa, let's go sneak out the back so we don't get in the mess of things." Usopp whispered to me. "Nope." I replied, popping the 'p'. "W-why?" He asked, frowning slightly sweating. Dusk just tilted his head when a voice of a guy spoke in the back of my head.

_'Wha...what..s..wron..g?...'_ It said but in some sort of accent that I couldn't make out.

My head was throbbing as if my skull was getting bigger then my forehead would be huge. I ignored what was going on in my mind when I saw from the corner of my eyes that Kreig was finishing his talk about the getting that log book and becoming the pirate king, I giggled.

"Wha-what are you laughing at small girl?" Kreig asked looking pissed.

I stood up, walking over to Luffy and kept on giggling. "Chose to becoming the pirate king huh, yeah right." I said mimicking how he said it before, causing him to turn a bad shade of red for him. "What?" He grunted, his eye twitching. "You heard me." I put my hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"My captain here will be the king of the pirates!" I said, smiling.

"Chore-girl?" One of the chef's said then Patty was going to say something but I just waved him off. "I'm not gonna back off, Patty." I told him, he looked surprised. "That's right." Luffy said smiling at me and continued, "It's me who's gonna be king of the pirates!" Luffy said as the chef's were stunned at what he said and whispered.

I was going to say another thing until Usopp yanked me away saying thing I'm gonna get killed. "Usopp." I said looking at his head when everything faded black. _'Crap.'_

_..._

I opened my eye, feeling that my left one is covering in some blood and used my right to sit up right.

"Fine but I'll be back for the log book, the ship and that small fry over there." Kreig said, walked to the door then pointed at me, leaving. "Okay..." I mumbled, confused right now. "I thought he wanted to kill me?" I said, sitting on the floor.

"He does...but are you okay?" Usopp said frowning at me, he helped me back up and to stand right, his legs were shaking so that didn't help as much. "I'm fine but how long was I out?" I asked him. "Two minutes...maybe." He replied as a pain course through the back of my head. _'Forgot about that...' _I thought.

"Crud." I said, grabbing a chair and sat down. "I'm sorry Sanji!" Ghin said, getting everybody's attention. "I never thought it would be this way." He said, apologizing.

"You have nothing to apologize for sailor." Zeff said, surprising everyone. "Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about it."

There was a moment of silence but Patty started to yell, blaming Sanji about what happened as the other chef added on it and it was ticking me off. Then Zeff yelled at them, telling them off and say the difference between them and Sanji.

"The difference between everyone of you and Sanji, is that he knows what it's like to starve."

I smiled, looking towards the ground blocking what they were talking about and thought. I don't know what but it felt nice.

_"Here, I drew this for you." A small girl said giving a picture to a really tall man. He stared at the picture with scary eyes but that didn't scare the small girl. "Huh...is it bad?" The small girl asked, looking at him big eyes. He bent down, grabbing the paper and smiled an inch. "This is not bad." The tall man said, making the small girl smile widely and jumped up and down. "Thank you." _

"Rosa!" I heard Luffy yell surprising the daylight's out of me, I saw Luffy's form mulitple running to me with Zoro and Sanji, even Chef Zeff walked over.

"She says she's fine but she can't keep her left eye open..." Usopp told them. Dusk jumped on my lap as I breathed slowly, maybe I should have thought that one out more.

"Rosa-chan! Please be okay! It should have been me!" Sanji said from behind my chair. "What happened to you?" Zoro asked as he was about touch my wound Sanji kicked his hand away.

"Don't touch her wound!" Sanji said bearing his teeth at him.

"Didn't have to kick my hand away!" Zoro said back, bearing his teeth.

"She took quite a hit, can't believe she's still awake." Zeff chimed in with his oh so kind words. "Yeah, can't believe that myself..." I mumbled, remembering what that guy said about me over and over in my head.

"But Rosa, it was like you knew that was going to happen to Sanji." Usopp said, getting the others attention. _'Dang it Usopp!' _I thought, thinking to kick his ass later.

"What was that?" Zeff asked. Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were looking at me, waiting to see if I will say something. Yet I was thinking of something else.

Why do I feel that something happens here right now?...Outside...Ship...Johnny and Yosaku..."NAMI!" I blurred out, standing up away too fast as I ran outside.

"Deow!" Dusk yelled. "Hey! Rosa where are you going?" Usopp asked, I didn't answer. When I went to where the Going Merry was and it was gone like in the anime and the two brothers were swimming to the restaurant.

BOOM! Don Kreig's huge ship is destroyed.

"LITTLE SIS ROSA!" They yelled as I ran to them and helped them up on the restaurant with twilight arms. The waves weren't helping as I got splashed and the loud noises weren't nice either.

"Thanks little sis Rosa!" The two thanked as I nodded. "What happened?" I asked though I knew what had happened. "It was Nami!" Johnny breathed, holding on my arm. "She stole the boat!" Yosaku breathed too. I looked in the distance to see our ship not to far and saw that Nami was waving at us, smiling.

I stood up, creating a twilight sphere and threw it to the side of the ship. I'm not going to destroy the ship just going to send a little message for her but seeing as the Going Merry was too far away I couldn't see Nami's face. Though due to my sphere the ship shook a bit, that I could see and disappeared in the horizon.

...

I fell to the floor holding my head. "Little sis Rosa! Are you okay?" Johnny asked. "She doesn't look good!" Yosaku said, making me shake. "Ah! What happened to the ship!" Luffy yelled asking as the other two came running along with him. "Where's Nami?" Zoro asked. Johnny and Yosaku told them what happened.

"SHE DID WHAT?" Luffy, Usopp and Zoro yelled in unison. I got back up and holding on to the railing as I looked behind the sliced ship.

"That man is..." Zeff said barely finished his sentence, causing the others to freeze, looking at him then back to the sliced ship that is now sinking.

"It's him, he's here..." Zoro said, straining his eyes at the sight before him. "Hawk-eyed Mihawk."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked to see Usopp and Luffy looking at Zoro's tense. "What you said about 'there's another person following in the back of that ship' is true." Usopp asked as I nodded.

Great...Usopp just got an idea of something, I'm gonna hear about later but now we going to face these guys.

"Tell me later okay ." I told him, my vision isn't getting any better. "Crud."

Luffy grabbed my wrist.

"Go get the Going Merry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!^^...sorry if this was a short chapter..<strong>

**This chapter is for you guys. :) **

**Aishachase97, ****Lady Island Rose, ****Zaralann, ****mamc97nolongeranonymous, ****Loving-you-is-a-crime, ****BlackWolfang, ****MusicOfMadness, ****Kaitaru, ****thakidisbac, ****Sora'struelover, ****Kaitaru Seras Viktoria Hatake, ****moonlighttalon, ****AliceLaw, ****zebu051, ****KuroHi91, ****Chuu112, ****terfa, ****Fuyutaro son!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cocoyashi Island! **

**Wait, Nami...**

Luffy grabbed my wrist, surprising me.

"Go get the Going Merry!" Luffy said as I just looked up at him.

"What?" I asked, trying to take back my wrist. "Get back the ship and our navigator!" Luffy said, making my chest heavy.

_'Why did that hurt?...'_ I thought as I hang my head and slouch my shoulders. "Rosa?" Luffy asked, blinking.

I looked right at his simple face, making me feel funny as I looked away.

_'Crud, how does he do that?'_ I thought, Luffy still didn't let go of my wrist. "Captains Orders." Luffy told me, getting a tad bit close to my face.

"Bu-But wh-why?" I asked him as he just repeated it again. "Captain's orders!"

"F-fine but Zoro!" I said turning to look at him, getting Zoro's attention.

"Don't do anything stupid, alright?" I told him as he raised an eyebrow. He stared for a second then turned to the direction where Mihawk was, "I can't promise anything." Zoro answered.

I scowled at his response. "..Okay." I turned back to Luffy, nodding as he let go and I quickly stepped on the railing, jumping over it.

"Wait! Rosa take me with you!" Usopp yelled as Johnny and Yosaku did too. "Yeah! Us too!" I smiled abit and turned around in mid-air.

"Sorry but you guys are going to have to help someone." I told them and that caused them to look at me with confused faces. I turned back around to head where Nami took off on the ship but as soon as I flew a few meters a gun shots went off.

"Huh-!" The bullets were heading to me and I didn't hear them sooner.

_'Crap!' _I brought up my shield but being in mid-air right now made it difficult to keep them both up, I felt like I was being pressured on my head. "What the hell..." The shield flickered while my flight or whatever it is made my vision not focus,_ 'What is it with my eyes and powers?'_ I thought as I braced for the impact.

Clank!Slice!

Nothing came as I opened my right eye to see four bullets sliced in half, falling into the ocean.

"You've grown to be quite the young lady." I heard a dark voice say, I looked up to Hawk-eyed Mihawk as he sheathed his sword. I was stunned for a moment, _'He-he kno-knows me?...' _I thought, trying to figure out this damn situation I'm in. I shook my head, rubbing my neck nervously. "Thanks for um..saving me." I thanked as he nodded.

"YOU KNOW HIM?" I saw the guys yell from the Baratie, bearing their teeth as I laughed nervously. That's when something became clear in my mind, that one daydream I had with the small girl and paper. I blinked as it started to make some sense. _'I gave...Racula that paper..wait, Racula?'_ I thought, staring at the water. "Um...you still have the paper I gave you...Racula?" I asked absentmindedly, barely making eye contacted with him as he smiled...I think.

"Yes, in fact I have it with me." Mihawk said, grabbing a sheet of paper from his coat._ 'Holy muffins! This is no joke!'_ I thought trying to understand what is happening. Hold on...Racula? Where did that come from? "Deow!" Dusk mewed as he flew over and pushed me to move. "Ah. Dusk, what is it?" I asked but Dusk bite my clothes and flew to the Going Merry's direction. I turned to Mihawk smiling, "Umm...It's nice seeing you again." I told him as he nodded again turning away to leave. Kreig pulled out his guns, shooting at Mihawk as I was pushed away.

"Dusk! Quit it!" I said to him but I couldn't see the scene from this distance. "Where do you get this strength?" Dusk almost ripped my clothes if I didn't blow air in his ear, he shook head and went back.

"Deow..." Dusk glared at me, I was now confused. "What?" I asked but Dusk headbutt me to move more. "Fine! Just quit pushing me." I said, flying near the water and Dusk by me.

"Dew!" Dusk mewed, landing on my shoulder looking tried. I smiled, shaking my head and he clawed my shoulder to stay to put. "Ow." I said only for him to deepen it.

"Ow, Okay what did I do?" I asked as Dusk sighed if that's possible but it's Dusk. _'You..almost...caused a deep rip in...what-..!' _The same voice with an accent said again and Dusk was looking at me.

It can't be, can it? Dusk looked at me when it first happened when that voice spoke up but it can be a one of the mask...I'm getting way too ahead of myself, right now...None of them have an accent... I sighed in defeat. "Is that you?" I asked out of curiosity, Dusk blinked. I floated in mid-air for a few minutes staring at Dusk who stared back. "...Alright..it wasn't you." I mumbled picking up my pace.

The wind kept picking up the salty sea in the air, it kept attacking my eyes while I flew and it wasn't going let up. _'I really need to get over this.'_ I thought, trying to ignore it.

_'So Hawk-eyed Mihawk knows who I am but I didn't meet him before ever...I don't understand...'_ I thought over what had just happened back at the Baratie while I flew slowly. _'That daydream of that small girl and tall man with scary eyes...the tall man fits his description of Mihawk but then there's the small girl.' _I thought through about each of the two that appeared in the daydream.

Trying to figure out this dilemma I got myself into is getting too confusing for my head. "Ugh..My head hurts." I murmured, feeling Dusk lick my cheek, taking me out of my trance and I picked up my pace in flight. "I don't know what's going on anymore." I mumbled tiredly when sea water splashed my face, completely soaking me.

I stopped to go up higher then stopped again.

"I'm not gonna lie but that was refreshing." I said eyeing a not-so-soaked-Dusk swinging his tail. I frowned, I blew a wet strand of my hair back and went back to head for the Going Merry and Nami. Dusk flew above me stretching his wings while the brushing air dried me up,_ 'Hmm..what if Racula knows something I don't?' _I thought asking myself but then felt stunned.

_'Racula?'_ I thought, rethinking of that name. It was foreign to me but so close damn familiar for some very, very odd reason. My eye twitched, "This is not good."

"Dew." Dusk circled in the air, looking like he's having fun as I tilted my head.

_'He was serious and rash before and then he's cute and cuddly the next...weird kitty.'_ I thought watching him making himself all dizzy.

After some few seconds gone by something cleared a thought I was thinking over about came back and caused me to smack my head in stupidity.

_'Periwinkle.'_ I groaned.

"We have to get back!" I realized turning back around, me and my stupid self as I started flying back. "Deoo..." Dusk soounded like he knew what to do, that cat of mine is in for it if he keeps doing that. After silence of flying, I saw the Baratie coming into view in the distance and some of sinking galleon in the ocean when I heard Zoro shouting.

"Luffy, can you hear me?" I heard Zoro speak. "Yea." I heard Luffy answered. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know you need nothing less than the greatest swordsman in the world..but I let you down...please forgive me..." Zoro spoke out when he coughed up blood as I flew closer. The Yosaku and Johnny panicked seeing him cough blood, "Okay! Okay! You can stop saying things now!" Yosaku said, crying along with Johnny. "Big Bro..."

"I solemnly swear from this moment forward that..I WILL NEVER LOSE AGAIN!...TILL THE DAY COMES WHEN I DEFEAT HIM AND TAKE HIS TITLE! I WILL NEVER EVER BE DEFEATED IS THAT OKAY? KING OF THE PIRATES!" Zoro shouted as I halted in mid air, I could remember his speech from the anime and even the manga but hearing him say that right now with my ears hearing every word...I was speechless...

Then Luffy laughed happily hearing his first-mate's speech and answered, "YEP!" He smiled widely as the boat Zoro, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku sailed away. I smiled as I grabbed Dusk into my hands.

"Dusk, do me a favor and stay here with Luffy so he doesn't do anything..Luffy?" I asked him, Dusk swings his tail and nodded. Then Mihawk spoke yelling his speech to Zoro to pursue his goal.

_'So cool.'_ I thought but quickly came back to Dusk and tell him one last thing he can do for me. "Oh and one more thing can you get one of Don's diamonds? Only one." Dusk's tail dropped but I smiled and Dusk growled, flying to Luffy as he threw his hat to Usopp. I watched as Dusk lands on Luffy who stared at him for a second and turned to me, I smiled nervously.

"He just won't learn, will he.." Was all I heard before the ship was slice again causing the water to erupt. "Looks like Racula left...again with that name!" I said, then noticed Luffy launch myself to the Baratie I took the chance so I yelled to him.

"Don't worry, I know where Nami and the ship is!" I told him, shouting as he turned hid head and nodded, smiling big. "Usopp!" I heard Luffy call on him. "Luffy?" Usopp replied, cowering in the boat. "You go on ahead. I'll leave Nami to you!" Luffy said, hanging on the railing of the Baratie. "Roger that! Don't you worry about a thing! Rosa, Zoro and I will get her right back and make sure you get that cook to join our crew! And then on the Going Merry, the six of us will set sail to the grand line!" Usopp yelled throwing Luffy's hat to him.

Luffy grabbed in mid-air, "Heh heh, Yea! Lets do it!" He laughed when Usopp stepped down, I punched him on the head. "You forgot Dusk, you nincompoop!" I flew on the boat the others were in and asked if it had rope somewhere on the boat. "...Yeah right here." Johnny grabbed the rope from the corner of the boat and handed it to me. Yosaku blinked at it, "Why do you need it?" He asked and I smiled causing him to flinched.

"You'll see why in a moment." I replied tying the rope's end to the front of the boat and the other end around my waist. The three tilted their heads as I tugged the rope to make it secure while Zoro looked from the corner of his eyes. They still have no clue what I'm going to do.

"Hey old man! If I get rid of 'em you'll let Rosa off the hook?" I could hear Luffy say to Zeff as I smiled to myself. "Suit yourself. I was going to fire her anyway." Zeff replied, making me stick my tongue out to him. Zeff just chuckled and shook his head. _'Guess he saw me.' _I thought having the same smile. "Rosa-chan~! I'll be back for you my rose and Nami-chwan~!" I heard Sanji yell from the Baratie entrance as I looked at him, Sanji did his wiggly leg dance thing with a heart for an eye.

"...Okay then, Be careful!" I yelled back, taking off to the air and slowly flew above the boat gaining some momentum as I curled my legs. "What are you do-ING!" Usopp asked, yelping from the jolt the boat gave from my sudden speed in flight.

"AHH!" They yelled holding onto the boat's railing for dear life while Zoro was stuck at the end. The boat was skidded on the surface of the water as I flew, "This is so much fun!" I laughed. I didn't think I could fly at this rate. "Do you even know where your going?" Zoro asked, yelling when I stopped quickly and let the boat fly past me. "Crud."

I could say as the boat took me with it. Thud! Making me fall onto the boat and slam head on with the sail. "Ow." I said in a monotone. Picking myself up, noticing the others were hanging off from the boat as if they were gonna fall off. "Hm..Now wasn't that fun?" I asked smiling, clapping my hands together.

"HELL NO!" They answered bearing their teeth at me as I just turned to the ocean, still smiling. Usopp sighed, "Look..do you even know where your going?" He asked while Johnny and Yosaku crossed their arms. "Yup." I replied, Zoro sat up to his pace and sighed loudly. I turned around to see his chest bloody with type of cloth like bandages on it.

"Then why did you stop flying?" Zoro said in a gruff voice. "Because I forgot which way it was." I answered simply causing the four to fall on the floor on their backs in unison. "Though I know where, they are at Cocoyashi Island, where the fishman pirates live and the village people!" I told them but made the three to sit up straight, sweating.

"Fishman pirates? Did you say Fishman pirates?" Johnny asked causing Usopp to sweat more. "Why'd you repeat Fishman pirates twice?" I asked, trying to be oblivious as possibly. "Nami's at Cocoyashi Island where Arlong Park is?" Yosaku chimed in, I nodded. Usopp gulped. "What's Arlong Park?" He asked, scared to know the answer. Johnny and Yosaku explained to Zoro and Usopp about it, I tended to Zoro's wound.

"So it's where the strong fish people are? Alright I guess we fight them to get to Nami." Zoro said grinning, gripping his sword tighter but flinched when I put disinfectant ontiment that I found in my pocket on his patched up wound. "Thank you Kaya." I smiled happily. "Kaya gave that to you?" Zoro asked as I nodded. "Well not really I found it in my pocket but yeah she gave it to me." I replied and he flinched again.

(Somewhere back at Syrup Village)

"A-achoo!" Kaya sneezed, nearly dropping her book.

"Bless you, Miss Kaya." Merry said from watering the plants.

"Thank you, Merry." Kaya smiled and went back to her book.

(Back at the boat heading for Cocoyashi Island)

I told Zoro to take off his shirt so can put on another one but he kept flinching trying to take it off then I thought up of something easier. "You made scissors from yours devil fruit powers?" Zoro asked, raising an eyebrow at the floating black red outlined scissor. "...Yes, now don't move so I can remove remove your shirt." I said, he nodded leaning back and I grabbed the hem of it.

While I cut the shirt making it look like a thing sweater someone was about to grab my shoulder but they never did. I only heard was, "..Hey, how's he do-" Then a gust of air blew on me and Zoro woke up. "Hmm?" I said turning around as my twi-scissors faded away. "YOSAKU!" Johnny yelled, yelling after him as Yosaku was blown into the air screaming, Usopp's face was a jaw drop.

"Where's he going?" Zoro asked just as clueless as me, sliding his shirt off carefully. Johnny dramatically pointed at me, nearly touching my nose.

"Why'd you blast Yosaku sky high?" He asked, I blinked cluelessly having a blank stare. "That was me?" I said plainly. I did not understand what just happened to Yosaku, not the slightest clue."What do you mean 'that was me?', it WAS you!" Johnny explained again, this time spitting on my face and legs as he talked. _'Ya nasty.' _I mentally shivered, swiping the spit off with Zoro's bloody shirt, the back of it.

After the spit is gone and Johnny stopped yelling, I pushed him away. I got up and went to find Zoro another shirt. "Explain!" He said again as I came back with a shirt in hand from inside the boat. _'Convenient.' _I thought, looking at the blue hawaiian shirt.

"How do you know it was me, huh?" I asked, handing the shirt to Zoro and sit back down. Johnny's eyebrow twitched, "I saw you use your...weird power thing!"

"Really?" I asked tilting my head, scratching my cheek. "Yes!" Johnny said, looking like he might want to choke me.

"Hey, is that the island?" Zoro asked defusing the whole situation. Though, he was right the island is Cocoyashi but we're at Alrong Park, Usopp and Johnny went white. "Heh..well looks like we'll be going head on then." Zoro said grinning, getting up with the help of his swords and walk up to the tip of the boat.

"Let's attack." Zoro said, causing the two to yell at him. I ignored what they were yelling about as I saw the map in Johnny's pocket about to fall out._ 'I'll just take that.'_ I thought, making my twi-hand and snatch it away. Usopp and Johnny started to jibber-jabber on about how Alrong was strong and what not, I stood up standing in front like Zoro.

"You sure you want to go head on with that type of wound?" I asked him, Zoro just grinned and looked up more. "Yeah." He plainly answered while I felt like something happens right about now. I look at the boat then back at the park, "Hold on...you two better not-" Too late, blackness invaded my vision. "Sorry...couldn't have you two kill us." Johnny said rubbing his head as Usopp blinked.

"You knew..." Was all I could hear from Usopp who froze and tried to wake me up. _'Crud...They whacked Zoro..upside the head...but now along with...me.'_ I thought going to sleep before hearing anything else.

**...**

When I came too, I saw the boat heading away from Alrong Park and I had one headache, only seeing fuzzy spots.

"Untie me, right now!" I heard Zoro demanded yelling right next to me. My sight came fully back and I can see Zoro and I are tied up by really tight ropes. "Poo..this is giving me rope burns...I don't like rope burns.." I mumbled frowning trying to get out of the ropes. _'Man..they can tie someone up!'_ I thought, it wasn't helping my chest at all.

"Sorry big bro Zoro and little sis Rosa but we can't have you guys get us killed before we get on the island." Johnny said, trying to calm the angry green haired guy. "UNTIE ME!" Zoro yelled trying to get out of the ropes, not helping my squished chest. I stayed still while Zoro went ape, "Rosa." I faced Usopp getting my attention. "Tell me..you knew we were going to do that...how?" Usopp caught me off.

"Wha-..well, umm I...-" I got cut off by Zoro, who slammed his feet into the two whiners faces. "Untie me, DAMMIT!" He yelled, hurting my eardrum as I let my head down to the other side from him. "Owww.." I groaned, it does nothing. The boat came to a stop by an foggy looking place and I recall this was abandoned by the people that used to live here because Arlong got all enraged on it, flipping the homes upside down.

"We're here. Away from that park, phew..." Usopp said feeling relief, I smiled at him. _'He has no clue.'_

"Untie me or you're gonna die!" Zoro yelled again, trying to hit them one more time. "Huh? Where is it! I had it with, it was just here!" Johnny said, frantically looking for a certain map patting his pockets. "What are you looking for?" Usopp said in curiosity. "The map of the island!" Johnny told him. "What? You lost it!" Usopp said looking as bad as Johnny now, it was about time I came in.

"I ate it."

The two froze soild then turned around robotically, slowly might I add and twitched. "WHAT!" They shouted way to close my face as spit landed on my forehead. " I said I ate it." I replied plainly. They were going to say another thing until Zoro hit them in the face again, this time I couldn't hold it, I laughed at them on the floor holding their face. Even Zoro's face was funny but I wondered in the back of my head, if Yosaku is okay.

"Hey! Hold on, you two are just leaving us here?" Zoro asked, I saw them stepped off the boat and tie it. "It's a good thing I know the map like the the back of my hand, huh Usopp?" Johnny said happily, nudging Usopp. "Yup! A good thing!" Usopp agreed, happily. The two walked away, heading to the rocky path and remembered that the village was covered in fog.

"That's a damn lie." I said in monotone. Leaving us here, Zoro screamed after them while tried remembering the scissors but how will scissors be able to cut rope, they are sharp but still no good.

_'Hold on wasn't there suppose to be three fishmen at the dock and capture Zoro?...this is very odd...'_ I thought, viewing the place that we docked at.

"Those two are asking for it...when I get out of these I'm gonna KILL 'EM!" Zoro yelled another time, my ear was getting enough of being abused and I thought of a giant machete.

It appeared in front of Zoro scaring the daylights out of him as I laughed. "Ah! Don't do that!" Zoro told me, bearing his teeth as his head grew. "I'm sorry calm down okay. Sheesh.." I cut out Zoro first when the twi-machete disappeared without my say.

"What?" I mumbled, confused as ever. "Can't cut yourself out?" Zoro asked, picking his swords up as I nodded. "Yeah..for some odd reason my twi-machete vanished without my word." I explained to him, Zoro took out his sword ready to cut the ropes.

"Don't move." Zoro told me and I gulped but nodded. "I trust you." I said to him then he sliced the ropes, quickly and I could breathe again.

"Ah~Thanks Zoro!" I thanked him as I got up and rubbed my chest. (Not there! By my throat, sheesh!) "Don't mention it." He said, sheathing his sword back and step off the boat. I followed right behind him, we got the land and looked around, no sight of the two that left us.

"When I find them they are in for it." Zoro grumbled still mad about being tied up or that he got knocked out by Usopp easily.

"Don't be so mad about it." I told him, taking out the map and started to look it over. "HOW CAN I-What's that?" Zoro stopped yelling half sentence as pointed at the map I had in my dress.

"Oh this? It's Johnny's map that I took from him." I explained to Zoro as he grinned. "Nice one." Zoro told me as I smiled and looked over the map. "Hmm, it looks like we're close by a village.." I said, trying to see if I can find the abandoned village.

"Yeah, lets hurry up and find it soon." Zoro said about to go the other way and I grabbed his shoulder. "It's over here, bud." I told him, he turned around and nodded. "Yup now lets go." Walking ahead of me as I followed behind so he wouldn't go the opposite way, something caught my eye behind the trees. I saw nothing, shaking my head and kept walking again.

It took about some hours to finally find the path that we need and Zoro wasn't the helper either but he was healing faster than I thought.

-Snap!-

"The hell?..." I mumbled, he stopped and turned around. "Hmm, what is it?" Zoro asked, when I saw orange hair in the distance. "It's nothing Zoro just go on ahead and here's the map! Gotta go bye!" I said, quickly running to the scene I saw the orange hair.

_'Nami.'_ I thought, running past tree's and jumping over bushes until a certain mikan-haired girl appeared wearing a green tank top.

I picked up pace, "Nami wait!" I yelled for her but she didn't stop. "You're really going to make me do this?" I asked as I formed a twi-sphere in my palm and throw it at the ground in front of her. Nami stopped in her tracks but still didn't turn to face me as I was catching my breath. When I was able to breathe again, Nami regained her cool and about to leave me here, I spoke.

"Wait, Nami..." I asked, she did stop from leaving and turned back around to face my tired form. "What?" Nami asked with a whole lot of attitude, holding her staff in her right and her left on her hip. I ignored it and walked over to her. "Say it now or I'm leaving!" Nami said, looking angry.

I hugged her.

Nami was completely caught off guard when I did because she stepped back but stood still, stiffened. "Wha-!" Nami barely could speak as I hugged her tightly. "Nami...I understand.." I spoke, hugging her closely barely putting my chin on her shoulder. "...but you don't know _anything _about me, what I've done or used to be, _Rosa. _Now get off me!" Nami said with venom in her tone but I didn't let up.

"I do...even if you don't believe me." I opened my eyes looking at an orange flower.

"We've had to do things that we regret and had things happen to us that were terrible." I said, hearing Nami choke as I hugged tighter. "Seen things we wish to forget..erase and to wish pain for that person that caused it, might even wished that it was you...instead." I felt her arm move over my right arm to go to cover her mouth, I was going to cry from what I said, remembering my family and the lake. I didn't think I could muster what I said to her and it got to me.

But I suck it up and spoke again. "...Yet we've survived and moved on, that's all that matters to us right now, Nami." She shook under my hug, slowly putting her head on my mine and held my back with her staff. Then rustling was heard behind Nami in the trees and bushes.

"HEY! Nami, you here!" I heard someone yell to her but before I could act, Nami threw me to the ground by my hoodie and choking me in the process. "I'm right over here!" She called.

"Na..mi-" She slammed her foot on my head and her staff in my stomach. "Ack!" I yelped, trying to face Nami from the corner of my eye but saw nothing. "What's this? Found another puman?" Who the hell is this guy? I still couldn't see right with Nami's foot on my face but he noticed me under Nami's heel digging at my skin.

"Yeah, Hahaha tried to bomb the park if I didn't stop her." Nami laughed, putting more pressure on her staff. I cringed in pain. "Nrgh!"

"Good job Nami! Let's take her to Arlong to see if he what he will do with her." He told her walking to us and loom over me as my eyes grew. _'What?...Crap I'm scared..'_ I thought, finding a way to escape but I couldn't use my powers. _'Now you don't work! Damn it!' _I thought as he was about to grab me, surprisingly Nami stopped him. "Hold on, do you really wanna bring her to him? I mean she stupidly let the bomb go off on her." Nami said to him.

_'Are you saving me?'_ I thought, seeing the fishman stop. "Hm..She sounds stupid to have let that happen to herself. Hahaha! Drop her in the water!" He laughed, ordered her to do and grinned, nodding. They tied me up, covering my mouth with a cloth and tied a rock to the ropes that were on me. "Muffuauamuf!" I tried speaking my words were not in normal words._ 'Dammit.'_

"Now let the moron-puman sink like a rock! Haha!" He laughed as Nami did too. Nami kicked me to the ledge of the cliff and bent down to my ear. "I'm checking the ropes again! They look like their loose.." Nami yelled, the fishman shrugged and sat down. "MufauaMuf!" I said. _'Are you kidding? These things are tight, I can barely breathe!'_ I thought, wiggling.

"Stop moving..." Nami cut a piece of rope. "..You have time to get out of here and get the others..." She whispered to me as I calmed down and nod.

Nami stood up and kicked me off the cliff.

_'She saved me...'_ I thought seeing the cliff become smaller and smaller as I fall. Nami disappeared as I splashed against the surface of the water.

_'I got tied up twice in one day and drowning to add with it.' _I thought, ripping out of the ropes..well trying too..

_'This is going to be one hell of a day.'_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the wait, I have no excuse but to make up for it!<strong>

****I hope you enjoyed!****


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm deeply sorry but I'm back and so are more chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who said we were going to be stopped?<strong>

I sank way too fast for my taste as I moved around the ropes that Nami loosened.

_'Crud! I'm losing air...'_ I thought barely as bubbles of air floated to the surface.

_'Ah!'_ The ropes loosened more abling me to take my left hand out.

Thank the muffins, I had to stay calm but I was still scared out of my freakin' mind.

_'...I'm going under way too deep...'_ I thought losing air at the moment as I got my other arm out but my right leg got stuck.

_'..N..o!..'_ My last breathe bubble ecaped my mouth as I stared at the ocean surface.

No way can this be happening to me, drowning before I can be with the straw hats in the grand line.

I'm going to let my grandpa down because I had to drowned in this arc.

I tried kicking my legs again when something splashed above blocking the sun light, I looked up.

_'Zo-zoro?...'_ I thought my eyes widen staring at him, diving towards me.

I absentlyminded raised my hand to him, when he took and pulled me forward. Zoro took out his sword, slashing it against the ropes and set me free.

I felt relief when this happened then I ripped off the cloth and launched myself with Zoro in hand to the surface. Taking one large breath of air.

Zoro came up too, I hugged the fellow and thanked him over and over again.

I think I have a new fear now.

We swam to the shore...well more like Zoro swam the whole way I was out of breath and I didn't let go of Zoro.

_'I couldn't swim before and now I still don't know how to swim.'_ I thought, gripping tighter fearing that if I let go, I might just sink into the ocean bottom again and something will eat me. I wanted to throw up but that made swim faster to the shore seeing my face turn green.

As Zoro crawled on the dry land, dragging me along and fell flat on the dirt floor.

"Huff...Thank you again.." I breathed again, I sat up with Zoro and he nodded.

"No problem.." He said, about to get up when I tackled him to the ground.

"Thank you!" I yelled, nearly choking the guy as I hugged him.

"Ah-! You..can let..go!" He breathed and I let go so his lungs can have air.

"Sorry, I tend to do that...sorry." I apologized once again while he stood up.

"Come on, we have to get to Nami and the ship." Zoro said, lending me a hand.

"Yea, umm how did you know I was drowning?..." I asked, grabbing his hand as pulled me up.

"I followed you." He stated simply. I looked at him while he took the lead on walking ahead and smiled, "You're a lifesaver." I said out of the blue and followed in his tracks.

We walked around the island for some time as I got over my thought's being drowned again. We decided to go onto the path we fond well Zoro saw it and I said we follow it until something shows up. Only had to stop for a moment to figure out that one of the fishmen were following behind us for the past seconds when Zoro slashed him to the tree.

"Not going to lie but I didn't know he was so light on his feet, I mean look at the size of this...this-what is it?" I asked, bending down to it and get a better look.

"Hell if I know." Zoro said, sheathing his sword.

"You think it's a hippo or maybe a walrus?..." I asked again, Zoro shrugged.

"Again, hell if I know." I turned to look at him, Zoro was giving me a weird look too.

Came in silence.

"So where's the map?" I asked, finally noticed that he doesn't have it with him. I caught him off guard.

"Well um..." He started, scratching his cheek while looking the other way.

"What happen to it?" I asked again, blinking.

_'What he do with it?'_ I thought, watching Zoro try to avoid the question, thinking I would hit him if I knew what he did with it...I guess that's why he's looking that way. I mean he looked like it but I wouldn't, do I look like a person that would hit them if they lost a map.

I smiled and walked over to him, "It's alright. Don't need to tell me, it wasn't important so let's go." I said putting my hand on his shoulder and walk on.

"R-right!" Zoro replied, following right behind me. I still felt soaked to the bone while we walked and as we did the past mintues, something got on my nerve. My clothes, it started to brother me but atleast the ointment is all right.

I was happy that I left the money back on the ship yet still feel as though Nami might have found it. I wrinkled my clothes so the water can drip out and at least dry some of the nessary parts. I didn't like the whole already tight clothes become way more tighter. I kept stretching it out and made it look all wrinkely, driving up my thighs.

I frowned, repeating the twisting for the water to pour out and feel a little dry. That was progress and then I remembered that my abilites were acting weird today.

_'I need to figure that out what's up with them.'_ I mentally noted, thats when I kissed a tree and fell on my butt.

"Muffins that hurts." I groaned, rubbing my nose from beating pain and got back up on my feet.

"Hey Zoro, why didn't you say anything?..." I asked, calling out to him.

No response.

"The hell...Zoro?" I asked, turning around to find no one there.

"Hello?" I asked to no one and now I was confused, a little scared too.

"Okay, okay, calm down Rosa. You have to stay calm and figure this out." I said to myself and back up unknowingly.

"It's not funny, Zoro!" I said, looking in the place he might be hiding but no response. Then I ran to any derection away from there.

'This is weird!" I thought, running and went on running.

"Zoro wasn't there what happened to him?" I said, stopping when I saw fogs coming near at my right.

"Did he get lost? Yeah thats it." I furr my eyebrows, catching my breath.

"Guess now, I'm going to find the ship myself." I said, looking around where I was and walk passed it.

I noticed foot prints on the dirt and that it was...backwards, going to the woods. It's this stuff that just confuse the hell out of me and go with what I see without overthinking it.

"They'll lead me to somewhere, hope it's not some sort alien creep fest." I said, following the creepy footprints.

Then out of all the time it happens my band that keeps my hair in a bun, snaps and flicked the back of my neck.

"Owe." I rubbed the red stop that it left and fixed my hair.

"This is so annoying." I said, growling at the broken band on the ground and walk off to where I need to be. If I knew where I'm going...

Before I knew it myself, I was following the steps the weird footprints that were backwards and that lead to the docking of Arlong Park.

"Seriously..." I said, thinking should I go in and get the ship or just wait until the Sanji and Luffy to come back. Though, I had captains orders to do so and I really felt like Usopp on being scared.

"I need a nap.." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. My eye lids were heavy as I srceteched.

"All this walking around and finding nothing is getting to me..." I mumbled again, going over to the wall and slide down to the grass.

"Hmm, feels nice." I hummed, looking up at the blue sky and feel the cool wall on my back.

"Maybe just a little nap won't hurt..." I drowsyily spoke, closing my eyes and for a moment things slowed down.

The wind seemed to have stopped but could hear it, the grass and leaves made no movement while my breathing slowed.  
>I felt perplexed as if I had to get out and I didn't know anything that was going on, now.<p>

I heard a splash from behind me as I jumped back up and looked around cautiously.

"Is someone there?" I called out.

No response.

"I hate this no one response crap, it scares me.." I mumbled, backing away from the wall and started looking around the area.

"Hehaha, it should." Said a voice form behind me.

I yelped, turning around to find the same fishman that was with Nami.

"I thought you drowned."

"Well, looks like it doesn't seem what you always expect..." I replied as he raised an eye..brow?...I don't know, he doesn't have hair.

I stepped away from him, trying to get a good running start but he kept inching forward, glaring at me.

"For a puny human, you're so...dainty." He said, coming out of the shade.

What I saw will never be unseen.

"BARAKA!" I screamed.

Staring at the guy, he was freakin' tall. He looked just like him but instead of decaying yellow is was a moldy-blue skin color and his teeth were sharper and longer.

"NOPE!" I yelled, this time taking off in a full sprint.

Seeing him in the game is one thing but in person, hell no!

"Don't run away from me! No one does!" I heard him yell, that just made me run faster. I don't remember where I'm heading but I need to get the hell away as fast as possible.

I just don't want to be near the guy that's all and I was scared witless just by looking at his face.

"AND MY NAME IS PARAKA!" He yelled as I banked right, slid under a rather large branch and darted to the left.

_'Just keep running...' _I repeated in my head my fears taking over me...and I had no idea...why. Why was I running away? Why? Enough with the asking?! ... The hell was that just know..am I-

"AH HA!"

"OH FU-! NO!" I yelled in fright as he jumped out of the air, scaring the hell out of me.

**-SWOOSH.-**

...

"...What just happened?" I spoke, blinking stupidly.

Bar- Uh, I mean Paraka was no to be seen and as for me I am sitting in the middle of bushes.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" I heard Paraka yell from somewhere. I sat completely still even held my breath.

"TURNING YOUR BACK FROM A FIGHT?! COWARD!" Paraka yelled.

...

I frowned.

"I'm no coward..."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm still working on chapters but they will be up.**

**Oh and you can see how Rosa looks like now. I'm ShyRosie on deviantArt.**

* * *

><p><strong>Truth and Lies<strong>

"I'm no coward!" I shouted, jumping out from my hiding area.

"There you are. Hiding from me now?" Paraka asked, grinning.

"Not anymore." I sneered. Paraka walked closer to me as I retreated slowly.

_'Come on Rosa…stop shaking…'_ I mentally yelled at myself.

Paraka was now towering over me, staring down as I gulped.

"You are very small." Paraka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee, I haven't noticed." I replied, feeling uneasy.

Paraka frowned as he took a stance bending his knees a part and hands placed at each side facing their opposites.

I stepped back to try and force my powers to cooperate with me.

"Anytime you're ready there." He said as a gust wind blew.

"Ah!" I threw my leg up to kick him from under his chin but Paraka blocked it.

"Predictable." He said as he gripped my leg and hurled me into a tree.

-Slam!-

"Uggh..." My voice cracked, falling to the ground. "That took the wind out of me…"

I coughed, back is in blinding pain and hearing cracks that aren't right. Yet, I ignored it forcing my vision on my opponent.

I got on my hands to push myself up still shaking, looking to Paraka who stood there waiting for me. As I finally stood up using the tree behind me for help, I kept twitching.

"That's all you got?" I grinned, putting a hand on my knee.

Paraka huffed.

He ran forward ready to ram an elbow into my stomach when I jumped out the way in time.

The tree was destroyed as the upper half fell behind him and I skidded to a stop.

"You're quick, I'll give you that." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"Tch." I clicked my tongue.

...

A gunshot ranged in my ears. It wasn't right...

_Deow._

My eyes flashed, something that made Paraka jump back.

"Hey!" He shouted.

_ 'No way.' _I swallowed hard, dashing towards the sound.

I didn't bother to look back when I unconscionably shot a sphere back at him.

The sphere wasn't the normal red and black...

I kept running forward trying to pick up pace when a large wall appeared in my sight. I almost ram into the wall but that wasn't the case.

"**C'mon.**" I didn't bother with the fact that I phased my way passing it with my portal.

Still running, quickly jumping over water to get to the other wall and phase through that one as well.

"**C'mon.**" I didn't falter as I ran through the woods, dodging trees left and right.

As I ran a certain moss head started to take view in my vision...

"Dammit, what the hell..." Zoro grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

I couldn't stop running and Zoro noticed me, I rammed right into his chest.

"Aah!" Zoro yelled, falling to the ground.

I stopped aburtly, out of breath and stared at Zoro blankly. "Wha?"

"What is with you!?" Zoro shouted from the ground, meters away.

"Wha?...What is...with..me?" I asked, still out of breath. Zoro's eyebrow twitched, standing back up. "Ye-"

He was cut off by a loud rumbling sound that was getting louder and louder.

"HEY ROSA!" We heard...Luffy's voice call out as the ship him, Sanji and Yosaku are in appeared. "ZORO!"

My eyes widened in fear while Zoro's mouth was agape.

Impact.

The ship slammed into me, "AAAHH!"

Barely missing Zoro who had seconds to act and the ship slid over the water fields then collided with dirt rocks with...me in between.

-_**Crash.**_-

...

"Uhh..." I groaned, slightly moving and covered in wood. "Rosa!? Where are you!?" Luffy's voice yelled out.

"Rosa!" This time was Sanji calling my name, seeming to smash wood while other wood was being thrown aside and more smashing.

"In blinding pain..." I grumbled.

I pushed some wood aside when they came off more, next seeing Sanji and Zoro pull me out.

Luffy jumped to where I was as he picked me up over his head. "Ah! Rosa are you okay?!" He asked, looking at me.

"Just peachy Luffy, hehe...ow." I laughed weakly.

Sanji and Zoro smacked Luffy's head from behind.

"Put her down you idiot!" They yelled as Luffy laughed.

"Oh right sorry, haha." He said, carefully well as careful Luffy can be put me down on the destroyed area that was a ship.

_'He cares...'_ I smiled, hiding a blush as I looked over myself for damages.

"My sweet Rose! Are you alright?! Let me help!" Sanji said in worry. "No no...I'm alright Sanji. Thank you though." I replied, getting up slowly.

"Phew, that was a one close right guys?" Luffy said, dusting his hat off.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Zoro said, baring his teeth at Luffy.

Luffy put his back on. "What do ya mean? Were here to pick up Nami, duh. How come you haven't found her yet?" Luffy replied like it was obvious, dusting himself off.

_'Oh! Wow did that hurt...'_ I mentally cried, standing up solemnly.

"Oh yeah what about Usopp and Johnny?" Luffy spoke up.

"Usopp..oh no! Come on we gotta hurry!" Zoro remembered something.

"Why what's wrong?" Luffy asked. "The dumbass has been caught by Arlong. We gotta hurry before they kill him!" Zoro explained but Johnny came in.

"...He's already dead." A voice crying from the other side. It came from Johnny.

"Wha?!" Zoro asked, dumbfounded.

"Nami MURDERED USOPP!" Johnny cried on his knees.

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_'She didn't kill Usopp...I know that for a fact...'_ I thought wearily.

I ignored what was happening behind me, deciding to move.

For some reason hearing Luffy made me feel like a horse just hit me in the chest.

"Rosa?" I heard Zoro's voice as I turned to him. I held my side, limping a little. "Huh?" I replied in my genius response.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD NAMI KILL USOPP! NAMI WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER FRIENDS!" Luffy yelled at Johnny by his shirt, shaking him but didn't change in what Johnny said.

"But I saw it!" Johnny yelled out.

"What was that about friends, Luffy?"

We turned to find Nami standing with her staff, looking at us with a look of annoyance.

"Nami!" Luffy said, dropping Johnny then faced towards Nami.

I frowned, limping to the others at my pace.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rather harshly.

"What are we doing here? We're here to bring you back. Your are friend we came to get you." Luffy stated for a fact as he again put his hat back on.

_'And this is where I blank out...'_ I thought, frowning as this scene replayed in front of me.

Yet, I had to laugh a little when Sanji still had his love fit even if Nami was being so damn cold.

"Nami! Where's Usopp?!" Zoro demanded. "With the fishes." Nami replied.

"Dammit cut the crap!" Zoro yelled, running towards Nami but Sanji quickly came to Nami's defense. "How sad a swordsman striking a lady." Sanji said, smoking his cigarette. "Can't you see what's happening here? You're starting to piss me off!" Zoro said, holding his sword. "If someone stop me so easily, I would be mad too." Zoro glared, "You. Watch your mouth." Sanji put his hand in his pockets, "I can say what ever I want! Bastard!" And that did it.

I still had my eyes on Nami as I slowly advanced towards where she was standing.

I blocked out what they were saying as I got closer and closer to her, Nami stepped back as she brought her staff to my chest.

"...Ugh!" I winced slightly.

"Stay back!" Nami said, eyes glaring at me.

I didn't budge as I brought my fist up and punched her head.

"OW!" Nami held her head, stepping away from me.

"Tell me, is Usopp really dead?" I held no expression on my face. Nami bit her bottom lip as she stepped back.

"J-Just leave this island! You outsiders aren't allowed here! Leave while you can!" Nami said, regaining her footing.

"Nami..." I said but Nami aimed her staff at me.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, (not including me) Luffy had closed shut his eyes and fallen to the ground.

"Uh Luffy?" Johnny spoke, looking at him. _  
><em>

"Sleepy." Was his reply as I smiled a bit.

"FINE! WHATEVER! JUST GO AND DIE!" Nami shouted, gripping her hand and staff. We just watched as Nami ran.

_'Well then...'_ I thought turning towards the others.

...

Yosaku and Johnny didn't want to stay any longer so those two left.

I limped over to a sleeping Luffy while we just stayed there silently, wind blowing on us and through the trees. Felt like an hour staying there, I stared at Luffy soundly sleeping on the ground as I felt the urge to put his head on my lap but stopped myself since Zoro and Sanji were there.

"Rosa what do you think?" I heard Sanji say pulling me out of my thoughts.

"About what?" I asked looking between the two. "About Nami killing Usopp." Zoro said.

"Oh that...She didn't do it." I told them.

"What?! But you punched her head!" said Zoro, sitting on the ground.

"I know but I know Nami didn't kill Usopp." I spoke again, limping to them.

"That's stupid!" said Zoro.

"Hey! Don't say that to Rosa!" Sanji yelled at him. "Is that all you can say!" Zoro yelled back, they were about to fight when Usopp's head became a sandwich with Zoro's fist and Sanji's foot.

"That looks like it hurts..." I muttered, flinched as they let him go. I went down to catch Usopp.

"You think he's alive?" Sanji asked, taking his cigarette in his fingers.

"You guys didn't hold back." I said looking at Usopp's demented face. "Eh, he got in the way." said Zoro, shrugging his shoulders.

"Huh?...Usopp!"

Luffy was awake. He ran towards me holding Usopp as he shook him.

Usopp was coming to making a sound when Luffy asked, "Usopp! Did Nami do this to you?!"

"Uh no, we kinda of caused it." stated Sanji, pointing to Zoro and him. "No you did!" Zoro shot back.

Usopp finally woke up, regaining his consciousness then finally explained the situation with Arlong Park to the three.

"...So all we do is destroy Arlong park? Alright then." spoke Zoro, crossing his arms.

"Wait, first we need to know why Nami was with them in the first place!" said Usopp.

I didn't blink when I turned to find Nami's sister, Nojiko standing there. "Who's that?" asked Luffy, noticing too.

"Nami's old sister." answered Usopp. "NAMI'S SISTER!?" Sanji said out loud, heart's in his eye's.

Nojiko was the same like Nami telling us to leave but said she'll tell the story about them too.

Luffy passed on it, going for a walk while Zoro went to sleep.

Now was my cue to leave.

"Rosa-chan, where are you going?" Sanji asked as I limped away. "Hey you too! Don't you wanna hear?" Usopp asked.

I waved them off, "Nowhere." Answering Sanji's question.

"Nah...I'm good I already know..." I muttered.

I continued to walk into the forest, aimlessly. _'...'_ My mind canceled out, staring at the ground.

_Deow._

"...Something's off. Dusk, what are you doing?" I uttered, still limping.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm working on later chapters to put on sooner, yet they aren't as good. Though I am going to put them up. ****This chapter seems like a filler just Rosa finding out things and blabbing her mouth a bit.**

**nostalgicCyanide I loved your review and thank you. Yay! Zelda fan too! I'll keep it up with the story and add chapters! **  
><strong>vete I hope you enjoyed reading it. I thought it was easy to see why Luffy asked her to join. So I fixed it when I looked it over, it wasn't so obvious and now it is. Thanks. :)<strong>  
><strong>SilvermistAnimeLover thank you, I enjoyed reading your review. Rosa remembers and forgets from time to time hehe. A Sanji-lover huh? You're the second to say that. Don't know why much people don't like Sanji, he's awesome!<strong>

**Thank you for who had reviewed and read. ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Dusk Showndown<strong>

I wandered the forest for who knows how long, watching the ground.

I stopped walking to let pain pass in my back for while then continue again.

I didn't feel right watching my hand twitch and hardly kept my eyes open.

Wondering what the hell was off when I was running so damn quick then happened to end up where Zoro was.

...I needed time to think.

I decided to sit near a tree and lean my weight against it, letting my back ache.

_'I didn't plan for that ship to smash right into me...'_ I thought, hearing a crack in my arm. "Oh thank goodness it's not broken." I sighed in relief, no pain came from it. Something from One Piece that dulls the pain, I sighed heavily as I stood back up. "No resting." I started walking again to...I don't even know where.

Maybe find Dusk came to thought he might be at Nojiko's house, now that I think about it.

Then something else came to mind, I had to go.

No, I mean I gotta go as in the bathroom. The FLIPPIN' BATHROOM.

"Why now? Why out of all the times do I need to go now?..." I grumbled.

I looked around me seeing nothing but trees and trees and no buildings. "Crud." I grumbled, again.

I started to jog my way to find a bathroom anywhere near but in vain. "Damn it...I can't hold it." I said, straining as I crossed my legs.

I'm in the woods, nature calls and no one is around...

It won't hurt anyone.

_'Alright, just need to find a non-poison leaf and a large bush.' _I mentally listed.

Quickly, I found a good leaf and a bush near a large tree.

"Thank goodness." I mumbled, jogging over to it.

...

After I did my business, I went back to walking aimlessly and searched for Dusk.

"Maybe something will happen with him being the leader of it." I mumbled, scratching my head.

Getting confused by the second as I heard the familiar gunshot but this time it was...real.

"There." I said, taking off in that direction.

When I reached the place I was beyond late seeing Nojiko on the ground, she was shot...but only a deep gash on her arm. Nojiko wasn't awake but still breathing to my relief and fear along with Nami crying. "Too late..." I bit my bottom lip, clenching my fist. The ground was dug up from under the trees where Nami's saving were for saving the town.

Nami crying turned her head towards me, walking to them and a yelling pinwheel guy..Genzo.

He noticed me. "Who are you!?" I ignored him on that part.

"...Ro-rosa.." She cried, looking at Nojiko. She looked so anger and utterly sad. Nami's crying as images of what happened here came back in a flash and I just stood there. Then blurted out something that wasn't to be said..

"Bell-mere..." Nami looked at me, eyes wide. I didn't take the chance...

I seemed to forgotten the pain from running again and ran to where the rodent of a marine went off too.

_'I am really getting pissed off...damn it!' _I gritted my teeth and clenched both my hands. _'Damn it!'_

Not bothering with throbbing pain in my legs and back.

"I just hope I'm not making a mess out of this whole thing." I said, thinking back to meeting Nami.

And yet the day seemed to be as bright as when we can here._ 'Not now.'_ I shook my head, almost fell to the ground but suddenly floated.

"Nice timing." I sighed, standing on my feet again when I heard someone yell.

"AH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GOD DAMMIT! GET IT AWAY! SHOOT IT! SHOOT!" The voice screamed out as I hurried to where it came from and managed to find the source in a minute. It was very familiar then it hit me and it really hit me.

"Ack!" A shot fired from the area. It gazed my cheek, stepping backwards trying to get my footing. "The hell!?"

"DEOW!" I heard Dusk roar with his little voice, finally spotted him attacking rat guy with quick claws. There were the marines carrying bags of Nami's money while that Nezumi guy was shooting rapid fire at Dusk, trying to shoot him and I wouldn't let him.

I dashed toward the two as I ignored marines noticing me when I managed to surprise the rodent with a fist to the side of his face. He stumbled to the ground, dropping his gun in the process.

Other marines went to reach for their guns.

Dusk landed in front of me, growling at the rodent as I looked between the two.

_'...Oh how did I not see this coming? Coincidence maybe.'_ I thought, the cat and the mouse.

"What the-Who the hell are you?!" Rodent yelled looking up at me then glared darkly at my Dusk.

"That isn't important right now! The money give it back now or I'll take it from you by force!" I yelled at him, he winced and backed away...or crawl?

I glared at him, he fidgeted under my gaze and I was trying to be scary and it seemed to be working. I mentally grinned if that's possible as I stepped towards him, Dusk still growling.

"Heh! Now why would I listen to the likes of you?" He spoke with a grim grin.

"Because it belongs to Nami! I know what you're doing with Arlong!" I said, pointing at him as he for a moment was surprised but went back to grinning.

"Well, I don't know who you are or how'd you found out but I do know is that you won't be a bother any longer.."

As those words left his mouth, Dusk gave off a cyan hue from him.

"...huh?.."

I looked down, blood was on the ground.

My blood.

I was shot, I held my stomach and looked at my hand covered in dark red liquid.

Everything became fuzzy as I was falling to the ground, a numb feeling.

"Dusk?..."

Dusk roared so loud that even with me going numb I could here him. He shined a dark cyan hue as he grew in size before my eyes.

-Thud.-

Ow...

-BOOM.-

Dusk wasn't so little anymore...

I blacked out.

* * *

><p>A ringing sound was in my ears.<p>

I felt a raging pain my back and stomach.

As a sudden wave of a headache came slashed out in my head. I felt my eyes flutter, sunlight stinging them.

"...What happened?" I muttered.

I tried to moved but a pain erupted in my back then something odd of a sound came from somewhere.

A growl, I could hear as I felt cold on my stomach and...it made the pain slightly go away. Little time passed as I was able to slowly open my eyes to find...A HUGE CAT THING HOVERING OVER ME! LARGE SHARP TEETH AND EVERYTHING!

"HOLY SHI-! AHH!" I barely screamed as I panted, going up against a tree trying to get away from it.

Breathing heavily trying to calm down as I stared at it as I slowly came to me. The cat had white and dark cyan colored fur with markings on it body then it's eyes was the piece that put it all together.

"D-dusk..!" I spoke.

A light cyan flash blinded me for a moment.

"Deow." Dusk purred waging his tail.

"Wha?...I..you-you..how?" I was at lost for words, to think having a blu-ish colored, winged cat was one thing but a cat that can transform to a saber-tooth...

Dusk stepped on my thighs, "Dew!" then started to lick my bullet wound. I flinched at the contact, I seemed to have reopened it from my outburst on seeing Dusk.

"What do I think?...Heh look what just happened to me..I didn't even think, do I?" I mumbled, stroking Dusk and felt my tense muscles relax.

"...I couldn't even get some of Nami's money back." I frowned, a tight pull in my chest.

...

"Arlong!" I remembered, I tried standing but Dusk was preventing me from doing so. "Quit it. I'll be careful this time." I told him.

"Dew!" He said letting go yet looking at me as to say _'Fine but no fighting, you're hurt. Stay behind me.'_

I smiled at him.

Dusk's gray eyes had something to them that I will always see in him and for a height of 12 inches, his eyes could pierce right through you.

* * *

><p>After some walking, the both of us found Nami on the empty dirt road and Luffy standing behind her. It was completely empty.<p>

As we got closer, Dusk and I were near the others and I was able to get a better view of the scene again. Nami's arm was covered in blood while Luffy held her arm back, preventing her from stabbing herself.

I knew what they'll be saying so I tried to make my wound unnoticeable to the others as we stood in place, waiting for Luffy.

I looked to the others to find them looking at me already as I nodded or something to them. They seemed to find some understanding from it and went back to just being there.

I could heard Nami's voice crack as she turned to Luffy, crying her eyeing out.

"Help..me!"

My chest felt heavy looking at her...

I looked towards Luffy, who just put his hat on Nami and slowly turned.

"Of course, that's what friends do..."

This made me hate Arlong even more, knowing Luffy was going to beat him it was enough to fight along with them.

"ARLONG'S GONNA PAY!" Luffy roared into the sky, fists clenched.

I closed my eyes as we all stood on are feet, "Let's go!" Luffy walked over to us as we all stood in a cool stance.

"Right!"

We are heading for Arlong Park.


	17. Chapter 17

**Crunch**

I looked to Nami, who was crying and watching us about to go beat down Arlong.

She saw me and turned her gaze on my bloody self.

I smiled.

"Don't worry, okay." I told her.

Her tears came down like a river on her cheeks as she nodded, covering her mouth. I turned to Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji who waited as I caught with them and stood along with Usopp.

Next thing I knew, I was walking down the road with my favorite characters in a series I loved. Sounds completely cheesy but I still felt like it was needed.

Even with the undeniable pain produced from my back but this couldn't be any better than it is. I just felt so cool and being with them just made it so…realistic.

Dusk looked just as badass, for his size he seemed to have quite the glare and that cyan hue coming from him just added to his coolness…and his cuteness factor.

After 8 minutes or so, we reached the gates where all the town people were standing and bickering.

I looked passed them to find…Yosaku and Johnny, they were pretty much beaten up and standing in the way of the people.

"Looks like they're here.." Johnny said, stepping aside with Yosaku.

The people were all staring, murmuring and what not as we reached the large gates in front of us.

Luffy stepped back one foot and punched the gates, into debris. We walked right into the dirt smoke as we made are way to the Park.

_'Oh..this smoke is not helping my wound..'_ I thought, trying to at least go through with it.

Some fishman took advantage of the debris at the last moment heading straight for Luffy but to only meet the concrete in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, which one of you is Arlong." Luffy spoke in a dead serious tone, it was more of a demand than a question.

That's when Alrong came in laughing as he answered Luffy's question, "That would be me." Still smiling as he sat in his chair, throne thing...chair. "And what are you supposed to be?"

"You can call me Luffy, I'm a pirate." Luffy spoke, rather serious eyes still on him.

I watched the others kept a scowl while Usopp stood behind me...wait, he's backing away. I turned my head, "Usopp?" He froze then laughed nervously.

"Just covering your back is all." He replied, he wanted to get far away so I just nodded and turned back to the scene.

Luffy advanced towards Arlong as fishman attacked him and yet ended up just like the others that tried. When Luffy was close, he launched a heavy fist to Arlong's smug fish face and made him fly right into the wall.

That's when more fishmen jumped in from every way, Luffy merely punched away as Zoro and Sanj took some down on the sides. I just blasted away four from their backs and Usopp who was still here.

"Honestly, going in head first." Sanji spoke, taking a drag.

"Without even thinking." Zoro added, sheathing his sword.

"Hey, I would've handle those guys." Luffy answered them.

"Who was asking you?" The two said in unison.

Sanji smirked with cigarette in between his fingers, "We don't want you hogging all the action."

"Can't have you showing us up." Said Zoro. "Oh." Luffy said simply.

I smiled, seeing as how I don't really know what to say when Usopp spoke from behind.

"I don't mind you guys..hogging all the action.."

"Usopp, you really wanna fight don't cha?" I said, Usopp laughed nervously.

"What?"

"Oh boy." I mumbled.

"Oh! Rosa-chan you did amazingly great!~" Sanji said with his wiggly dance and a heart in his eye.

I smiled as I sweated dropped, "Thanks."

Just Arlong's laugh rang out as we all looked towards where Luffy's punch had sent him. He appeared, "Now I see why, you're here for Nami right? Well too bad, the girl is mine and you can't have her!"

"Ahahahaha! Alrong doesn't have time for likes of you! We know just how to deal with you!" Hatchan..or Hachi was it?, I don't remember but Hachi sounds about right and he did this call that would be more of a wake up call like trumpet with his out stretched mouth.**  
><strong>

"..Oh yeah..Mohmoo." I mumbled. "Dew!" Dusk mewed landing on my head as Usopp poked my shoulder.

"Moh-what?" He asked, frowning thinking of something bad that will appear from the water. The rumbling began and Usopp freaked out, "Ahhh! Guys what's going on here?!"

I was about to see the scene again but in person, Mohmoo came up from the water with a bulging bump on his head.

"AHH! It's a monster!" Usopp screamed in my ear, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull.

I covered my ear, still staring at Mohmoo he was huge and scaly..he looked rather scared. Yet, was so flippin' huge towering over the rest of us but looked sad too.

Luffy and Sanji were the cause of it from what I remembered when Mohmoo noticed the two. I noticed from Dusk was interested in Mohmoo as well because he kept his head and gaze right on Mohmoo.

"Deow..." Dusk growled or purred, when Mohmoo appeared but Mohmoo stiffened.

Mohmoo started to swim away, I blinked. "Dew." Dusk was now sitting on my head with his tail in my face. "Aw, I wanted to say hi.." I said, a little too loud because Usopp slapped my back. "Are you crazy!? That monster would eat you alive!" Usopp yelled at me.

"No, it won't." I said. Usopp screamed even louder, "It's heading straight for us! I told you he would eat you!" That last comment was yelled in my face as he grabbed my shoulders.

-Slap.-

Dusk whacked Usopp with his tail.

Now, he's just holding on to me like his life was about to end and I think it's just to not go to Mohmoo.

Mohmoo looked angry with sharp teeth showing and loud roaring as he came for us, his eyes blank white. Arlong did that no doubt.

"Hey! Usopp get your hands off Rosa-chan!" Sanji yelled bearing his teeth, making me look at him.

"You're all mine, you big cow!" We heard Luffy say, we turn to him as he got hold of Mohmoo's horns. I looked from the sea-cow then to Luffy who has that look on his face, his body all twisted up and feet embedded right into the ground.

"He looks like he has a plan." Sanji said, eyeing Luffy. "I don't know, I got a bad feeling about this." Zoro added, wearily.

"Uh we should move." I told the two, they looked me, "About now is nice."

"TIME FOR SOMETHING NEW! GUM GUM PINWHEEL!" Luffy yelled, swinging the sea-cow like it was nothing.

Sanji and Zoro jumped out of the way in time as I dragged Usopp behind a rock.

-CRASH!SMASH!-

"...poor Mohmoo..." I mumbled watching the riot Luffy was making, my hair all over my face.

Dusk managed to hide on my shoulder as he clawed at it. "Pain." I frowned.

-MOOOO!-

Luffy swung the sea-cow as he took out other fishmen and...half the building wall, sending the sea-cow flying over the entrance.

Usopp had his mouth open in shock as I closed it for him, Zoro looked speechless watching it fly out of sight and Sanji was shocked as well just staring with wide eyes.

The people that were watching on the sidelines had faces of complete shock and disbelief as their mouths hung open like Venus traps.

"Luffy! You nincompoop!" I yelled out of nowhere causing everyone to look at Luffy.

I got up from behind the rock, running over to him...well as much of running I can go with Usopp around my waist and grab hold of his leg.

"So you're a devil fruit user." Arlong spoke. The remaining fishmen appeared near him as some stared where Mohmoo was just seconds before flying or..thrown.

Luffy started yelling, "Alright I'm done playing your games, I'm not here to beat your cronies! I'm here to teach YOU a lesson! Now step Up!"

"Oh don't worry, I was just thinking of ways to ending your pathetic human life." Arlong said but only to a wall.

I was trying to pry some stone off his foot but that didn't work so I tried pulling on his leg while Zoro, Usopp and Sanji were scolding him.

"You idiot!" Zoro yelled, punching his head. "Deow!" Dusk mewed. I think he was copying Zoro.

"What were you thinking? That was the worst plan ever! Now look!" Sanji scolded, kicking his head repeatedly.

"Were you trying to kill us too?!" Usopp yelled.

"Uh oh..." Luffy looked down seeing his feet stuck. "Jeez Luffy..." I grunted, his goofy grin scratching the back of his head. "Hehe sorry.."

I shook my head as I turned to Arlong and what's left of the fishmen. There was Hachi, that blue guy with...the mouth and stringray guy.

_'Okay they're all here...wait..where's...Paraka's?'_ I mentally dreaded, looking at them. _'...I remembered now!?'_

"Well it seems we must join the fight." Stringray said. "We'll deal with these puny humans teach them a few things." Lip guy said.

"Oh really, I liked to see this." Zoro said, grinning.

"Relax sir, let us handle these weaklings." Stringray said. "Yes, if you go on an rampage all of the park will be destroyed as well." Lip guy added, stepping up too.

"Please! Let us kill these weaklings!" Hachi yelled along. Alrong rested his head on his hand, "Alright, they're yours."

"Uh guys there's something I should tell you." Luffy said.

Then Hachi stepped in front of the two and puffed up.

"What the hell is that the octopus doing?" Zoro asked. "Dodge!" I yelled to the them.

"Take this! Zero Vision: HACHI INK JET!" Hachi roared as black ink shot out but we got out of the way in time. Though Luffy was still stuck to the ground. "AH! I CAN"T SEE SQUAT!" Luffy yelled.

I bit my bottom lip as I grabbed Dusk, "Listen go to Nojiko and the others okay?" I told him. Dusk tilted his head but flew up still giving me a questionable look, "I don't know..I have a bad feeling okay." He gave me a stern look and with the Dusk flew away unnoticed. "Why did you send Dusk?" Usopp asked. "Didn't you hear me?" I replied.

He didn't have time to answer when we looked towards Luffy.

"Now to finish you off!" I heard Hachi say, I looked to see him rise a huge piece of rock over Luffy. "AH!" I gasped as I ran to him but Usopp tried to stop me. "Usopp let go!" I said. "No! Luffy can run!" He told me but I finally got of his hold. "That's the thing he can't!" I told him and ran towards a ink covered Luffy. "WHAT?! But he stuck em' in the ground in the first place!" Usopp yelled.

"Always thinking ahead..." Zoro grumbled. I reached Luffy to only find out that my shield wasn't working. _'NOW!?'_

I looked up to see the piece of rock near us as I fell to my knees and arms up. "Rosa get out of here!" I heard Luffy but I ignored.

-Smash!-

"You're such a pain." I heard Sanji say, I looked towards him and smiled nervously. Sanji caused the huge rock to split in half, falling to each side._ 'Holy crap..that was close.' _I sighed. "Sanji! That was so totally awesome!" Luffy said with a smile. "It looks like I ended up picking one hell an idiot to be my captain." Sanji spoke, smiling.

"We all do." Zoro added. Usopp yelled, "Luffy's great! Hey!"

I stood up, "But Luffy's better than a group of putrid guppies and Mr. rotten fish breath over there any day." I added, crossing my arms and I'm not scared or anything, I was shaking in my arms. "And the truth is our idiot of a captain is far better than a gang who pray on a lady." Then this happened.

"Right! Rosa-chan! I protected you, you're alright? Right?" Sanji asked with hearts around him as I rubbed the back of my head, "Yes Sanji, I'm good. Thanks to you." I smiled, patting his shoulder. He danced.

"A lady huh? You'd run in the face of death just for some lousy girl? I think that's the most ridiculous thing I've heard." Stringray said, stepping closer with arms crossed. Sanji stopped his danced as he turned to stringray.

"A lousy girl? Insult Nami one more time and I'll turn you into fishsticks. You got that?" Sanji said, pointing at him. As they were going back and forth, I tried helping Luffy out but the ink was not helping at all. "Okay this might be a problem.." I muttered.

"Ah, Rosa help. Can't you use your power thing?" Luffy asked, pulling on his other leg. "Don't you think I would be using them now?" I said, pulling. Usopp came over and grabbed Luffy under his arms. "Come on Rosa." He said, I nodded and grabbed him from the front. We started to pull him away, yanking him from his position and his legs stretched.

"Yeah, still stuck.." Luffy muttered. "They're still stuck?!" Usopp asked still pulling. "Come on, keep pulling." I groaned. "This can go on all day bet my leg still be stuck in there.." Luffy mumbled, picking his nose. Ew. "Hey! Are you trying at all?! Or do you wanna stay stuck there?!" Usopp said, showing his teeth at him. Then I heard Hachi's voice from the left.

"Run." I said. "What?" Usopp asked and turned left. We took off with Luffy in hand. "Come on! Come on, get unstuck already!" Usopp cried.

I heard a loud crash from behind as I looked. "Okay Zoro, you got Hachi.." I mumbled.

We stop running as Usopp spoke, "Yeah you tell em' Zoro." Then the second idiot let go of Luffy. "Oh you asshole.." I growled, I was sent flying with him.

-BAM.-

Usopp yelled something as we slapped right into Lip guy and sent him flying. I held onto Luffy the whole time when I felt his arms around me.

"Ow..." I grumbled. "Hey I'm back." Luffy said, I punched his head. "Oh really." As I pinched his cheek.

I saw Lip guy run passed us when I heard a familiar voice, "PARAKA HERE!"

My eyes widened as I turned to Usopp. He was running away from Lip guy as Paraka jumped out the water near the people. "Hey there! Where are you going?" He said causing Usopp to drop his jaw in fright. "Usopp!" I yelled, I took off after him and left a confused Luffy. Out of Luffy's arms.

"Oh no..." I muttered, Usopp was about to be smashed by the two that were aiming for him. '_He's not fast enough!' _I mentally yelled,_ 'THINK!'_

_..._

-**CRUNCH!**-

"**ARRGHH!**" I screamed.

_'Crap!' _


End file.
